I Love The Pharaoh
by Animegreywolf95
Summary: As a young slave, Yugi was never liked by anyone because he had pale skin. Soon he befriends someone named Atem, but soon finds out he is the Prince. This doesnt stop their friendship. When they get older, secrets will be told. Atem X Yugi, Mpreg
1. Where It All Began

Wolf: New story for you all to enjoy. I have had this story idea for a long time so I finally doing it. The first chapter is just a prologue explaining the characters, so its not that long. Hope you enjoy.

Parings:

Blindshipping (Atem X Yugi) [Main]

Theifshipping (Thif King Bakura X Malik) [Only a little bit]

Summary:

Yugi was different from everyone else and the kids didn't play with him, just because he didn't have tan skin. Then he makes a friend, named Atem. He soon finds out that his new friend is the prince of Egypt. That doesn't stop the two what so ever. Soon Atem has to start his pharaoh training, but Yugi and him still stay friends. When 10 years pass and Atem is the new Pharaoh, Yugi becomes his personal slave. That's not all, these two have major secrets. One is in love with a slave. The other, is in love with the Pharaoh. Their bond will now be tested.

Warnings:

Yaoi, Lemon, Future Mpreg

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is the plot.**

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 1: Where It All Began

This is a story, a love story. Even thought its not at first. This story takes place 5,000 years ago in Ancient Egypt.

Yugi, a young 7 year old slave, who lives with is mother and master, who is a farmer. He was born into slaver and he didn't mind this. His master was not the best though. He wasn't vary nice to them and treated Yugi and his mother badly.

Yugi was also not liked by the other people in Egypt, all because of his skin. Yugi's father was from Rome, but was killed when he went back to Rome. So Yugi had pale skin, so compared to everyone else, he was different so they treated him different. Yugi didn't like it, but dealt with it.

His master, even thought he didn't like Yugi either, didn't let him do much, since he is only a child. When he turns 13 is when he would do more around the fields. Most of the time he would go into town and play near the walls of the palace or the fountain in the town square. He played by himself since the other kids didn't like him.

This is his life.

Atem, his life is different form Yugi's. The main point being is that he is the son of Pharaoh Aknankanon, making him the Prince of Egypt. Atem liked his life, but sometimes didn't want to to be the prince, he wanted time to himself. He would usually leave the palace and go into town and play with the other kids. He would leave and come back without anyone noticing he was gone.

Atem was only 8 and took responsibility as a prince, but once he turned 10 all his attention would be put to his pharaoh training.

Atem's main friends in the palace was Mana, just a young girl. Mahad, who was almost like Atem's protector. Also his cousin, Seto. Atem wished, someday, to have a real friend outside the palace.

This is his life.

Now these two lives are about to meet and their lives are about to meet and their lives will change forever.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: Well here is the first chapter, sorry its so short. The next chapter should be a little longer. R & R to tell me what you think. Hopefully I will have it done by next week.


	2. How It Started

Wolf: Well here is chapter two. Sorry I didn't update last week, I was busy with school. Sorry this chapter is so short. The first couple chapter will be short at first so you will have to have to deal with me for a little bit.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 2: How It Started

It was a normal day at Egypt. The sun was high in the sky, people were out and about. They are either working or people were out in the market place. Kids ran the streets and played at the fountain in town square.

A young boy at the fountain looking at his refection in the water. His black hair with red tips stood up as his yellow lightning bolt bangs covered his face. He had his wood carven horse in one hand while his other hand played in the water. This is Yugi and this is what his usual day was like; alone at the fountain.

Just then a ball hit Yugi in the head and he fell into the fountain. When he surfaced all the kids were laughing at him. Yugi his his face in embarrassment, his bangs covered his eyes.

Then he was a tanned hand by his face.

"Need a hand?" Some one asked.

Yugi looked up to see a boy about his age, maybe older, holding his hand out to Yugi. He looked a lot like Yugi, except he had lightning bolts going up his hair. Yugi looked into his crimson eyes in confusion and amazement.

Yugi finally took the boys hand and he helped Yugi out of the fountain. The boy leaned down and picked up Yugi's wooden horse out of the fountain and handed it to Yugi.

"You ok?" The boy asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Yugi said.

"Your welcome. I always like to help people." The boy said.

"What's your name?" Yugi asked.

"I'm Atem. What's your name?" Atem wondered.

"Yugi." Yugi answered.

"Well its nice to meet you/ What were you doing by yourself anyway?" Atem asked.

"Oh I'm always by myself. No one likes to play with me because I'm different." Yugi explained.

"Different?" Atem wondered.

"Yea. My skin color is different, so the other kids don't like playing with me." Yugi said shyly.

"Well you're not different to me. Everyone is human to me, no matter what skin color they are. Everyone is the same." Atem said.

Yugi just looked at Atem.

"You really mean that?" Yugi wondered.

"Every word. No ones different in my eyes. Well except for bad guys anyway, I can always sense a bad guy when I see one." Atem explained.

Yugi sat back down on the fountain.

"Well, thanks again for helping me." Yugi said.

"No problem. Mind if I play with you?" Atem asked.

Yugi looked up at Atem shocked.

"You want to play with me?" Yugi wondered.

"Sure. There is no harm in it." Atem answered.

Yugi smiled.

"You can play with me." Yugi said.

Atem smiled and sat down next to Yugi.

"Well what do you want to play?" Atem asked.

"I don't know. I have games, but I never take them with me. I only take my horse with me when I come here." Yugi said.

Atem looked at the horse in Yugi's hand.

"Where did you get the horse?" Atem asked.

Yugi looked down at his horse in his lap.

"My dad made it for me when I was born. Well that's what my mom tells me." Yugi said.

Atem looked at Yugi confused.

"What happened to your dad?" Atem asked.

"My mom told me that my dad was from somewhere else and after I was born he went home. Mom told me he was killed when he returned." Yugi told him.

"Why?" Atem wondered.

"Don't know. Mom never told me." Yugi said.

"Well, I'll be here for you Yugi." Atem said.

Yugi looked up at him.

"You mean it?" Yugi wondered.

"Yep." Atem said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"What are friends for?" Atem said.

"Friends?" Yugi wondered.

"Sure. I consider you a friend now." Atem told him.

"I've never had a friend before." Yugi said.

"Well, I guess I'm your first and your best friend now." Atem said.

Yugi smiled.

"Guess so." Yugi chuckled.

Just then a girl came running up to Atem, out of breath. Her hair was brown and had had blue eyes.

"Atem." She started, catching her breath still.

"Mana? What are you doing here?" Atem asked her.

She finally got her breath back.  
>"I've been looking for you everywhere. Your dad want to talk to you." Mana told him.<p>

"Again." Atem groaned.

"Come one Atem, you know your dad wants you when there is a meeting." Mana reminded him.

"Yes I know." Atem sighed.

Atem stood up.

Yugi looked confused.

"Your dad? Who's your dad?" Yugi asked.

Atem looked down at him.  
>"The Pharaoh." Atem answered, dropping his voice a little.<p>

Yugi's jaw dropped.

"T-The Pharaoh? That would mean-" Yugi started.

"I'm the prince." Atem whispered.

Yugi stared.

"You mustn't tell anyone. Promise me." Atem begged.

"I wont tell a soul. What are friends for?" Yugi said.

Atem smiled at him.

"Thanks, Yugi." Atem said.

Mana grabbed his hand.

"Hurry or you'll be late." Mana said.

Mana pulled Atem as he was pulled behind.

"Bye Yugi." Atem called.

"Bye." Yugi said, waving.

Yugi just sat at the fountain he stared at the walls of the place. Yugi couldn't believe it, he made friends with the prince of Egypt. It was amazing to him.

"_Friends? I made a friend, with the prince no less. This is amazing. My first friends happens to be royalty. It's hard to believe."_ Yugi thought.

Yugi got up and ended up skipping back home. That night Yugi told his mother what an amazing day he had and his new friend. Of course he left the prince part out.

Yugi was happy, he now had a friend.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: Well there you have it. Hope you liked it. R & R.


	3. My Best Friend

Wolf: Next chapter. I'm glad that so many people love this story so far, I will try to make this good for all of you.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 3: My Best Friend

The next day Yugi sat at the fountain. He had a wooden top with him, that was spinning to the fountains ledge. Yugi was hopping Atem would show up again today. Yugi loved having a friend around now, he could actually talk to someone and have fun.

"Cool top, Yugi." Someone said.

Yugi looked behind him to see Atem smiling down on him.

"Hi Atem." Yugi greeted.

"Hi. How had your day been." Atem asked, sitting next to Yugi.

"Fine. I didn't do much today at home, so I came here for the day." Yugi said.

"Well my day had been boring." Atem huffed.

Yugi chuckled.

"To think, a prince would get board. I don't know how that's possible." Yugi said.

"Oh its possible. Spending one day in the castle, you would want to come here instead." Atem said.

"You didn't get in trouble yesterday with your dad for being late, did you?" Yugi wondered.

"No. He just gave me a warning. Then gave me another speech on how a prince, or even a pharaoh, shouldn't be late for anything. So I didn't get in trouble, just board out of my mind." Atem said.

Yugi giggled at the last remark.

"So what did your dad want to talk with you about?" Yugi asked.

Atem sighed.

"He was thinking of making my pharaoh teachings earlier then usual." Atem answered.

"Why?" Yugi wondered.

"I don't really know. He was thinking of making it start next year after my birthday, instead of two years. He wanted my opinion, but I said I didn't like it." Atem explained.

"Of course you wouldn't. You still want to be a kid before they start showing things to you about how to really act and stuff." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Atem agreed.

Yugi grabbed his top and spun it in between them on the fountain.

"Is this all you brought?" Atem asked.

"Yes. I wasn't sure what to bring with me today. So I brought my top." Yugi said.

"Next time you should bring more, something we can both play." Atem said.

"I'll try to remember next time." Yugi said.

Atem grabbed the top again and spun it.

For the rest of the day, Yugi and Atem played. They didn't have much to do, but they managed to make it entertaining. They even learned more about each other.

Soon Atem had to leave.

Atem looked to to sun, that was close to setting.

"Yugi, I have to go." Atem said, standing up.

"Do you have to?" Yugi groaned.

Atem smiled.

"Yea. Sorry Yugi." Atem said.

"Ok." Yugi sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow." Atem said.

Yugi smiled a little.

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow then." Yugi said.

"Yep." Atem said.

Atem turned and ran to the palace. Yugi picked up his top and went home. He went to the room he shared with his mom. When he got there his mom was on her bed, brushing her hair. Her name was Asenath. She had long black hair and amethyst eyes.

"Hello mom." Yugi greeted, jumping on his bed.

"Hello sweetie. Did you have fun in town today?" Asenath asked.

"Yes. Me and my friend played with my top." Yugi said.

Asenath smiled.

"I'm glad you have some one to play with now." She said.

"Me too." Yugi smiled.

* * *

><p><p>

The next day Yugi was leaving for the town square. He had his horse in one hand and ball in the other. He ran to the fountain and sat down on the edge with the ball at his feet. He set his horse down next to him. Yugi started to play with the horse as he waited for Atem.

A shadow was over Yugi, he looked up to see two boys standing over him. Yugi knew the kids didn't like him, but these two always made fun of him and bullied him the most. One was taller then the other. The tall one had black hair, he was Alex. The other one with brown hair was Damion.

"Look here Alex, its little Yugi." Damion said.

"All alone as usual." Alex said.

Yugi cast his eyes downward.

"So you got any friends yet." Damion joked.

"Yea, someone you can play with." Alex said mockingly.

"Leave me alone." Yugi said.

Damion lightly pushed Yugi, making him look up at them.

"I don't think you get a say in this." Damion said.

Damion chuckled and Alex pushed Yugi lightly. Damion saw Yugi's horse and snatched it from his hand.

"Hey!" Yugi exclaimed.

Alex and Damion laughed. Yugi tried to reach for his horse, but Damion was to tall and he keep it out of reach.

"Give it back to me!" Yugi ordered.

"No. I like messing with you like this." Damion chuckled.

Yugi tried to jump and grab it, but Damion tossed it to Alex. Yugi went to Alex, but he tossed the horse back at Damion.

This continued for a minute, the two boys laughing as Yugi went back and forth.

"Hey! Stop it!" Someone ordered.

The two stopped, as well as Yugi, to turn around and see Atem standing behind them. Yugi smiled.

Alex and Damion froze, they knew that Atem was the prince. Atem came over and snatched Yugi's horse out of Alex's hand.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave my friend alone from now on." Atem warned.

Alex and Damion ran off fast, like a dog with its tail between its legs. Yugi watched them run off, which surprised him. Yugi looked back at Atem as he held out the horse to him. Yugi gently took it back and sat down on the fountain.

"Thank you Atem." Yugi said.

"Your welcome." Atem said smiling.

Atem sat down with Yugi on the fountain.

"I'm surprised they ran so fast." Yugi said.

"Well when someone stands up to a bully they don't know what to do. Plus they might have seen me at the palace before." Atem said.

Yugi nodded.

"Hopefully they leave me alone for a while." Yugi said.

"Hopefully for a long time." Atem corrected.

Atem looked at the ball at Yugi's feet and picked it up. He saw Yugi's name written on it in hieroglyphics as well as pictures of small shadow monsters.

"I like your ball Yugi." Atem said.

"Thanks. It took me a while to do, plus my mom helped me as well." Yugi said.

Atem looked at the ball on ground and kicked it lightly. Atem got up and kicked it lightly in between his feet. He kicked it over to Yugi, who stopped it with his foot. Yugi got up and kicked the ball back to Atem.

They did this for a while, of just kicking the ball back and forth. They soon started to run around with it ball. When it was almost sunset they stopped. Yugi picked up the ball and turned to Atem.

"Atem I have to get home." Yugi told him

"That's fine. I'll see you later then." Atem said.

Yugi waved and ran off. Atem waved as well and snuck back into the palace.

* * *

><p><p>

After six months Yugi and Atem have been friends and meet at the fountain almost every day.

Atem's 9th birthday past in March, as well as Yugi's 8th birthday that happened two months after, in June. They both got presents for each other. Atem got Yugi a necklace he made, it was the eye of Horus with a crimson jewel in the middle of the eye. Yugi got a bracelet for Atem that he made with just threading some colored materials together and beads he made. Atem loved it.

When a month past after Yugi's birthday, Atem has been comeing later and later to town. This day, Atem didn't come. Yugi sighed and left to go home.

The next day Yugi sat at the fountain and waited again. Yugi waited almost two hours for Atem to come, but he didn't. Just as he was about to get up, he saw Atem. Atem ran up to Yugi out of breath.

"Atem? I thought you would never come." Yugi said.

"I came, but only to talk to you Yugi." Atem told him.

"Talk about what?" Yugi asked confused.

Atem sighed.

"Yugi the reason I have been coming later to see you is because me and my dad discussed things about my pharaoh training." Atem said.

"What did you two decide?" Yugi wondered.

"My dad wants me to start early. I start tomorrow." Atem said sadly.

"Why? You still have another year. Why does your dad want you to start early? It's not fair." Yugi said.

Tears pricked Yugi's eyes, he tried to hold them back.

"Life's never fair Yugi. What my dad says goes. I have some say, but not much in this. I know I had one year, but my father wanted me to do it earlier because he says so." Atem explained.

Yugi only nodded.

A tear fell from Yugi's eye. Atem saw it and felt sorry for his friend. Atem whipped Yugi's tear away and pulled Yugi into a surprising hug. Yugi hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but I promise we'll always be friends." Atem said.

"Always?" Yugi wondered.

"Yes. Maybe you'll see me every now and then." Atem said with a smile.

"Maybe." Yugi said.

Atem looked back at the palace. He got out of their hug.

"I'll see you around Yugi." Atem said.

"See you." Yugi said.

Atem turned and ran back to the palace. Yugi stayed still until Atem disappeared form sight. Yugi sighed and he went back home.

That night Yugi prayed to the Gods, wishing that he could still see his friend and that maybe in the future they could be together again.

Yugi would not admit this to anyone, and never tell, but he had developed a small crush on his friend.

Yugi didn't know where this would take him. He just hopped it would be good in the end.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: Next chapter for you. Hope it was ok. R & R.

Next Chapter: Future for both of these friends who will meet later on in their long life. Things have changed since then.


	4. Down The Road

Wolf: Here is chapter four for all you guys. This happens a couple years later. Yugi and Atem meet again.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Down The Road<p>

After nine years things changed.

With Yugi though these years, things have changed. Yugi was now 17 and has been helping his master with the farm since he turned 13. The most tragic thing in Yugi's life was that, two years ago, his mother died. They don't know what made her die, all Yugi knows is she got sick and died. Ever since then his master has not liked him vary much, always rambling how he will give Yugi away, but never does.

Yugi was able to see Atem every so often, but never got to talking to him. Yugi would walk around the palace and would climb a tree that was right by the training grounds. Every now and then Yugi would watch Atem while he sat there in the tree. Only a year ago was the last time he went there and Atem saw him and only waved. After that Yugi never got there to see him train again. One time Yugi ever saw Atem, when they were still young, was with his dad in town. Atem didn't see Yugi then.

After all this time, Yugi hopped Atem still remembered.

Yugi was surprised almost two weeks ago. The pharaoh had died, Yugi felt sorry for his friend and that he couldn't be there to comfort his friend. About two days later Atem was crowned the new pharaoh. Yugi went to the crowning and he was the last one to leave afterwards. It felt weird to bow to his friend, but still was there to support him. Yugi was sure Atem was really busy now then even and hope that they would see each other at some point.

Now Yugi might get his wish.

* * *

><p>Yugi was walking down the streets with 12 others around his age. They were all in a line with there wrists and ankles chained together.<p>

This surprised Yugi that his master gave him away, to work in the palace non the less. Yugi was glad that he was away from his master now, he didn't like him very much. What scared Yugi is that all new slaves in the palace had to be seen by the pharaoh first before they were put to their rightful place. He would see Atem again in the weirdest and scariest way. Again they were all yanked forward, but stopped at the palace gates. Once they passed they were pulled forward again and entered the palace.

Yugi gasped lowly at the sight. He has never seen the inside of the palace, only the outside walls and the training area, were he would watch Atem train.

Once again they stopped at the door, Yugi guess, entered the throne room. The doors opened and they were lead inside, there heads down looking at the floor. Slaves were not allowed to look up at royalty, but most off all the pharaoh. They could look up when given permission too. When they got to the steps of the throne they got to their knees and bowed.

Atem sat on his throne and watched as the slaves kneeled. Atem sighed and looked away. Atem's cousin, Seto, who was now one of the priest, walked up next to Atem. He leaned down to Atem's face.

"Atem, the new slaves are here for you to look at before they work." Seto told him, whispering.

"Yes, Seto, I know." Atem whispered back.

Atem sighed again and sat up straight and looked at the slaves in front of him. They all were on their knees, with their heads bowed, with their hands in their laps. Atem slowly moved threw the slaved looked at each.

When Atem got threw them all he went threw them again. When his eyes got to the 6th slave again, in the middle of them all, Atem did a double take. Atem thought he saw that spiked hair before, besides his own.

"_It couldn't be."_ Atem thought.

Atem stood up from his throne and walked down and stood in front of the slave.

Yugi's eyes widened as he was Atem's feet. Yugi looked up threw his bangs without moving his head, and saw Atem looked down at him.

"Stand slave." Atem ordered.

Yugi followed his order and stood.

"Look at me."Atem said.

Yugi slowly lifted his head up and his amethyst eyes met Atem's crimson ones.

Atem looked up and down the slaves body. Then Atem looked at the necklace that hung around the slaves neck, the eyes of Horus with a small crimson jewl in the eyes. Atem gasped softly and looked at the slave in the eyes. He could remember those rare jewel eyes anywhere.

"Yugi?" Atem whispered so softly no one heard him.

Yugi's eyes shined as he looked at Atem.

"_He remembers."_ Yugi thought happily.

Atem quickly turned and walked up to his Priestess, Isis, that was on the other side of his throne.

"Isis?" Atem started.

"Yes, Pharaoh." Isis said with a bow.

"I want you to take that slave I was looked at and put him in my chambers. Clean him up first and give him new clothes. He will be my personal slave from now on." Atem ordered.

"Yes, pharaoh." Isis said, bowing again.

Yugi stood there confused. He couldn't hear what Atem was talking to his Priestess about. Soon she bowed and walked up to him.

"Follow me slave." Isis ordered.

Yugi nodded. The guards undid the chains on him and Yugi and followed her out of the throne room with his head bowed and watched Isis's feet as she walked.

Atem nodded in confidence as he watched Yugi leave and walked back to his throne to sit down.

"As fro the rest of the slaves, try to find a proper place for them in the palace." Atem ordered.

Guards bowed and took the rest to the slaves out. Seto cleared his throat and Atem looked at him.

"Your highness there are other things we much attend to." Seto reminded him.

"Yes, I know." Atem sighed.

Seto nodded.

The next set of people came it.

Atem's mind was somewhere else.

"_Just wait Yugi, I'll be able to finally see you again after all this time."_ Atem thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>Yugi followed Isis to one of the empty slave bathing chambers. Yugi waited by the door as Isis filled the bath. Isis turned around to him.<p>

"Get a bath. While you do I will get different clothes for you." Isis said.

Yugi nodded.

Isis left, leaving Yugi alone. Yugi looked around and noticed scented oils in the corner, he thought it would be ok to put a little in. He grabbed rose and put a little in. He got undressed and got in the water. He started to was off. Soon Isis returned. In her hands was new clothes for him. They were light tan and had red trimming.

Isis handed Yugi a towel, he grabbed it and wrapped it around him as he got out. Isis turned her back to him as Yugi got his new clothes on. They fit him just right, he fixed his necklace and turned to Isis.

"Ready?" Isis asked.

Yugi nodded.

Isis started to walk and Yugi followed.

"What's your name slave?" Isis asked.

"Y-Yugi." Yugi said nervously.

Isis looked back at him and smiled.

"No need to be scared. I wont hurt you." Isis said.

"What do you do in the palace priestess?" Yugi asked.

"I am the palace healer. You need help you come to me." Isis said.

Yugi nodded.

They soon arrived at two big doors. Isis turned to Yugi.

"This is the pharaoh's room You will wait here till the pharaoh come back. He will tell you your jobs you need to do." Isis said.

Yugi nodded.

Isis opened the door and Yugi walked inside. He gasped at the room. A large canopy bed sat in the back middle of the room. A balcony to the left and two doors to the right, Yugi guessed one had to be the bathroom. A few dressers sat around and a full length mirror was in the corner.

"Don't touch anything, Yugi, till the pharaoh gets here." Isis told him.

"Yes Priestess." Yugi said.

Isis nodded and closed the door behind him.

Yugi walked around the room to get a better look at it. He sat on the big bed and looked up at the red canopy. He moved his hands across the violet silk sheets below him. He soon stood up and went to the balcony. The view of the city was amazing and you could see the Nile as well if you looked past the city.

Soon he heard the door open. Yugi turned.

* * *

><p>Wolf: Sorry for the little cliffhanger, but I want the next chapter to be when they finally meet normally. Sorry if its short, but the next chapter might be a little short as well. Don't worry they will get longer, hopefully. R &amp; R.<p> 


	5. Reunion Of Friends

Wolf: Here is the next chapter for you guys. Sorry it took so long I had a lot of work to do for school so I didn't have time to update at all. Hopefully this makes up for it, even though its short.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Reunion Of Friends<p>

Yugi turned to see Atem walking into the room. He looked around and then spotted Yugi. Atem smiled at him. Yugi smiled back. Atem closed the door behind him and quickly walked up to Yugi and puled him into a crushing hug. Yugi hugged him back.

"Oh, Yugi, I missed you." Atem said, pulling out of the hug.

"I'm surprised you remember me after all this time." Yugi said.

"Of course, but you have changed a little." Atem said.

Yugi blushed.

"Atem why was I sent to your chambers?" Yugi asked.

Atem walked away from Yugi and went to stand at the balcony, he looked out at the city.

He turned his head to look back at Yugi.

"I recognized you. I couldn't watch you being a normal slave, people are cruel to them. I thought it would be better if I made you my personal slave." Atem told him.

Yugi just looked at Atem confused.

"Personal slave?" Yugi wondered.

"Yes. Being my personal slave is not as harsh as a regular slave. You do things for me and only me, so mostly your with me all the time." Atem said.

"Well I guess its better." Yugi said.

"Believe me, its better." Atem said.

Yugi shifted his feet.

"So what would me duties be?" Yugi asked.

"Well the number one thing would be you are to follow me everywhere and you only take orders from me." Atem said.

Yugi nodded.

"What else?" Yugi wondered.

"When we're alone you can call me Atem, but around others you must call me pharaoh." Atem said.

"I understand." Yugi said nodding.

Atem pointed to one of the doors that was on the other side of the room.

"The room on the left is the room you will sleep in." Atem told him.

Yugi nodded.

"The room next to it is the bathroom." Atem said, pointing to the other door.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Atem turned his head back to the city. He looked out to see the sun starting to set.

"I'll let you start tomorrow. I'll let a servant bring my dinner to my room tonight." Atem decided.

Atem looked over at Yugi again.

"You hungry Yugi?" Atem asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

Atem nodded. He went to the door and grabbed a slave and told them to bring two meals. Atem walked back over to Yugi.

"I guess we can use this time to catch up on things." Atem said.

Yugi smiled.

"And I missed you as well." Atem said.

There was a knock at the door. Atem told them to enter. Two slave girls came in with trays. They set them down on the bed then left with a bow.

Atem walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Come on Yugi." Atem said, waving him over.

"Is that how it usually is around here?" Yugi asked as he walked over.

"I know it seems odd, but I got use to it." Atem said.

Yugi sat down on the other side of the bed next to Atem. They both started to eat.

"So Yugi how have you been?" Atem asked.

"Fine. My master treated me alright." Yugi said.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" Atem wondered.

"No. he would yell at me if I did something wrong. He would hit me if he was really mad though." Yugi told him.

"Well at least your ok." Atem said.

Yugi nodded.

"What about your mom?" Atem asked.

Yugi stayed quiet and cast his eyes down to his lap.

Atem frowned. He put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yugi?" Atem said.

Yugi sighed as he tried not to cry.

"My mom got sick two years ago. They didn't know what was wrong with her. After two weeks she kept getting worse. Soon she so bad that she couldn't hang on anymore." Yugi paused, " She died...in the middle...of the night. My master is the one...who found her...in the morning." Yugi said, tears starting to fall.

Atem see that is friend had yet to get over the death of his mother. Atem pulled Yugi into his arms as Yugi cried on his shoulder. Atem moved his hand through Yugi hair for comfort.

"I'm sorry for you loss Yugi. I wish I was with you then to comfort you." Atem said.

Yugi calmed a little.

"I wish you could have, but you are right now. I'm glad of that." Yugi sighed.

After a while Yugi was finally calm.

"If its any different I never meet my mother." Atem said.

Yugi looked up at him.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. She died when she gave birth to me. I never got to meet her at all." Atem said.

"I feel sorry for you Atem." Yugi said.

"Everyone says that, but I got over that after a while when I was still little." Atem said.

Yugi nodded.

Soon the two went back to eating. When they were done, Atem sat the trays outside the door. Atem stood on the balcony and watched as the rest of the sun was setting.

As Atem did that, Yugi checked out his new room. It was small with only a bed, dresser and a night stand with a candle on it. Yugi liked it.

He walked back to Atem's room and saw him on the balcony.

Yugi walked up next to him.

"So what should I do tomorrow to start off with, Atem?" Yugi asked.

Atem looked over at him.

"Well you'll have to get up early to start." Atem said.

"I'm use to it. My master got me up at sunrise every day." Yugi told him.

"Good. Well we will take it slow at first till you get use to doing things." Atem said.

Yugi nodded.

"When you are up and ready come into my room and set my clothes out. I'll want to take a bath, so get that ready. Once done wake me up. When I'm in the bath, make my bed." Atem explained.

"Got it." Yugi said, nodding.

"The rest will come later." Atem told him.

"Ok." Yugi said.

Atem yawned, but covered it with his hand.

"Let's get to bed. I've been tired from today." Atem said.

"Good idea." Yugi agreed.

They walked back in the room. Yugi watched at Atem took his jewelry off then set his crown on his nightstand. Yugi saw Atem take his top off and saw his well toned chest. Yugi blushed and quickly turned away, he headed to his room.

"Goodnight, Yugi." Atem said.

"Goodnight." Yugi said, only looking over his shoulder.

Yugi walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Atem watched him leave. He sighed as he ran his hand threw his hair.<p>

Since he was young he had a secret. This secret was about Yugi.

When he was little and after a while of being with Yugi, he'd grown to like the little slave boy. Now that they meet again, Atem's view on Yugi, has changed. He saw how Yugi changed so much from the little kid Atem remembers. Still Yugi was a little shorter then him, but it was still Yugi.

When he was little he knew he liked Yugi, but just as a friend. Soon it started to get greater. When they were separated that feeling stayed for the slave. Now, instead, Atem loved Yugi. Atem knew it would happen one day. He had grown so use to the boy that he ended up falling in love with him. This was Atem's big secret, he would never tell anyone. He was in love with a slave.

Atem sighed again. He cleared his mind and got into bed. Soon he was asleep.

* * *

><p>When Yugi first got in his room, he just sat on his bed and thought.<p>

Yugi noticed Atem was so much different from before. Besides him being pharaoh, he had matured a lot, but was till the same fun person Yugi knew as a child.

He had more responsibilities since he was a ruler and all. Yugi was glad he got to see his bed and only friend again. He missed him, even though they meet in different circumstances, he was still his friend. Just like Atem said, they were friends forever.

Just like Atem, Yugi had a secret. A big secret since he was little.

Yugi loved Atem.

He figured that out when he was little, when they were kids. Of course Yugi saying he was a kid never took it serious. Now that he was older, his view has changed and his feelings have grown. He loved Atem more, Yugi wasn't sure what to do.

Even if Yugi told Atem he loved him, they could never be together. Yugi was a slave, Atem was royalty and the pharaoh of Egypt no less.

Nothing could ever happen between them.

Yugi sighed and laid down in bed. He pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes.

"I love the pharaoh." Yugi whispered.

Yugi thought is was a bad idea, so he wiped his mind of it. For now.

Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Wolf: There you go. Hope you liked it. R &amp; R.<p>

Next Chapter: Yugi's first day as a slave in the palace.


	6. Start Of A New Day

Wolf: Sorry for the long wait. I was just relaxing for a little bit for my Christmas break. Plus I wanted to write more of chapter 7 as well.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 6: Start Of A New Day

As Yugi woke the next day, the sun just starting to rise a little. Yugi yawned and got out of bed. He still wore his new slave clothes from yesterday, so he looked in one of the dressers and found another pair.

Once he put them on, he walked to his door and slowly opened the door. He quietly went into Atem's room, so that he didn't make that much noise to wake him up.

Yugi could see Atem sleeping calmly in his bed. Yugi smiled at how cute he was asleep.

Yugi went back to doing his job, and went to one of Atem's dressers and found his clothes nice and folded. He got the clothes out and set them on a chair by the bathroom door.

Yugi then went into the bathroom and started to fill the tub. Yugi found some oils in the corner of the room. He choose lavender and put it into the water. Once the bath was filled he went back into Atem's room, finding Atem still asleep.

Yugi went to the bed and shook Atem's shoulder.

"Atem ." Yugi started.

Atem mumbled in his sleep.

Yugi shook Atem's shoulder again, a little harder this time.

"Atem, you have to get up." Yugi said.

Atem rolled onto his side, facing away from Yugi.

Yugi sighed. He pulled the covers off of Atem and put them at the bottom of the bed. Atem tried to find them, his eyes still closed.

"Atem, get up of I go to more drastic measures." Yugi told him.

Atem groaned and sat up, yawning.

"I'm up. I'm up." Atem said sleepily.

Atem rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good. I did exactly what you told me to do. I have everything ready for you." Yugi said.

"Alright. I'll go get ready." Atem said.

Atem got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, yawning again. Once the door was closed, Yugi went and made Atem's bed.

Soon Atem walked out with a towel around his waist. He grabbed his clothes by the chair and walked back inside the bathroom. Yugi just stared at him, a blush creped onto his face. When Atem walked back inside, Yugi rubbed his cheeks to get rid of the blush. All Yugi looked at was Atem's strong looking tan chest. Just thinking about it made him blush again.

Atem steeped out of the bathroom all dressed. Yugi quickly turned back to the bed and fixed the sheets a little, his back to Atem.  
>Atem went to his nightstand and started to put his jewelry on, plus his crown. He turned to see Yugi by the balcony, looking threw the doors.<p>

We walked over to him and opened the doors for him.

"Come on. I know you want to look." Atem said.

Yugi nodded and walked out to the balcony with Atem. Yugi looked out to see the city just staring to wake up. He could see some people walking in the streets.

"Atem, you have an amazing view." Yugi said.

"Yes, I know." Atem said.

They stayed silent for a moment.

"What should we do after this Atem?" Yugi asked.

Atem looked over at him.

"Well I want you to accompany me all day today to see what you should do on days when you come with me. Not every day you will come with me." Atem started.

Yugi nodded.

"First, we'll go to breakfast." Atem reminded him.

"Were will I sit?" Yugi wondered.

"One the seat to my right." Atem told him.

Yugi nodded again.

"Afterwards we would go to the throne room, to talk with my council about things in the city. Fix things in the city, help people out; things like that. Then we take time for lunch. We then go back to the throne room for about the rest of the day until dinner. That's when were usually done for the day. Depending on what's happening, the day could end short or be longer." Atem explained.

"I understand." Yugi said.

They watched the city for a little bit longer.

"Come on, Yugi. Lets go." Atem said.

Atem walked to the door, but stopped and turned to Yugi.

"Yugi, you must remember that you must act as thought you don't know me. So that means that you can't say my name around anyone." Atem told him.

"Yes, Atem, I know." Yugi said.

"Good. I wanted to make sure you understood before we left." Atem said.

Atem opened the door and they walked out of the room. They walked down the hallway. A right, another right, a left, and more turns. It was all confusing to Yugi a little bit.

Atem could sense this.

"Don't worry Yugi, I'll have a friend of mine give you a tour tomorrow. You will soon know the palace like that back of your hand." Atem told him.

Yugi nodded.

Atem smiled and they made it to the dinning area. Atem walked towards the head of the table.

Yugi knew he was being looked at by the priest in the room. He could feel their eyes on him as he walked behind Atem.

Atem sat at the head of the table, Yugi sat to his right, just as Atem told him to.

Soon the food was brought. A plate set in front of everyone and they started to eat.

Yugi noticed that the only people in the room were the priests and the council, who sat at the end of the table. Yugi looked at them from the corner of his eye.

Atem knew that Yugi was wonder who was who. Atem end to Yugi's ear as no one was looking.

"I see you looking at my priests." Atem said, making Yugi jump.

"Sorry." Yugi apologized softly, putting his head down.

"Its alright. You wondering who they are?" Atem wondered.

Yugi nodded.

"Well, the one in the other chair, you know, is Isis. The one next to her is Mahad." Yugi looked to see a brown haired, blue eyes man, "Next to him is Karim." Atem said.

Yugi looked at the black haired, brown eyed man.

Atem then went to the other side of the table.

"The one across from Isis is Seto." Yugi looked across at the brown haired, blue eyed priest. "He is also my cousin, but don't mention that out loud. Next to him is Akhenaden, his father." Yugi looked at the old man, he kind of creped him out. "Last is Shada." Atem said as Yugi looked at the bald man with tattoos on his head as well.

"Thank you. At least I know their named." Yugi said.

Atem nodded and went back to eating.

After everyone was done Atem headed out of the room, Yugi got up and followed. He headed to the throne room, with more twists and turns.

Atem opened the large door to the throne room.

Yugi was back in this room, but for a different reason now.

Atem walked up to his throne and sat down. Atem motioned for Yugi to sit on the floor on the right side of the throne. Yugi kneeled on his knees because he knew it was more appropriate. Soon the doors opened again and the priest walked in, as well as the council members. The priests all stood to the side of the throne. The council stood in front of the throne, facing Atem.

The council bowed.

"What is on todays agenda, Zoa?" Atem asked.

The man up front, the head council member, stood up and stepped forward. He had short black hair and grey eyes.

"Pharaoh, there are some criminals in the dungeons that need to be trialed." Zoa told Atem.

"Very well. Is there any new news before we start?" Atem wondered.

Another man to Zoa's right, with blond hair and green eyes, lifted his head.

"No sir. Everything is right as it should be." He said.

"Thank you, Malcolm." Atem said.

The council stood, bowed to Atem, and they split off and stood on each side at the bottom of the throne in a line, three on each side.

"Bring in the first to be trialed." Atem ordered.

The doors opened and two guards where walking with a man, who looked middle aged, and was chained by his ankles and wrists. He casually walked, no struggle. When he got to the bottom of the throne, the guards pushed him to his knees and bent his head down.

Seto walked forward with a scroll in his hand. He opened it and started reading.

"Sir, Simon Ank, your are be trialed for murder of your wife, Lilly Ank, and sir Dominic Scratch. You caught Lilly cheating on you with Mr. Scratch and killed them both with a knife to their heats. How-" Seto started.

"She was a bitch and was cheating on him for months!" Simon interrupted.

"Silence him!" Atem ordered.

A guard hit Simon on the head and he went quiet.

"Continue, Seto." Atem said.

Seto nodded.

"Simon, how do you plead?" Seto asked.

"Guilty, sir." Simon said.

Atem always hated these type of men who kill with no good reason. Sure his wife was cheating on him, but he could have just divorced her instead of killing her.

He knew just what to do with him.

Seto closed the scroll and looked at Atem.

"What should his punishment be, Pharaoh?" Seto wondered.

"Torcher him. Then in the morning, feed him to the crocodiles." Atem said.

Everyone bowed and the guards took Simon back to the dungeons to be tortured.

Yugi was watching this all unfold and was surprised for how sentencing criminals was like. Of course Yugi didn't like kills and all that violent stuff, but these people where doing bad things and Ygui wanted them to suffer fro their bad ways.

Yugi's mother told him when he was little, that bad people deserve to suffer for what they did, depending on how bad the crime was. Yugi took that in and has always thought that since then.

The rest of the morning all they did was trial people and sentence most of them to death.

Soon it was noon.

"We will stop right now for luch and continue this after." Atem said.

Atem turned to the council.

"Is there anything else we need to do for the afternoon?" Atem asked.

"A few more trials and we must talk about how we must deal with the Romans." Zoa said.

"Very well." Atem said.

Atem stood up and walked down the throne steps.

Yugi quickly got up and started to fallow Atem.

They soon got to the dinning room again and there was bowls of vegetables and fruits on the table. They all sat at the table in the same seats. Atem grabbed some grapes and started eating them. Yugi wasn't sure what to grab, but then there was an apple in his face.

Yugi looked over to see Atem handing the apple to him.

"Here. I know you like them." Atem said softly.

Yugi took the apple from him.

"Thank you." Yugi said, then took a bit of the apple.

Yugi ended up eating another apple after and soon they had to head back to the throne room.

Again Yugi knelled and listened as Atem took care of things. Atem sentenced more people, then Yugi listened to them talk about how the Romans might cause problems with Egypt and want a peace treated before a war might break out.

Soon the day was done and it was time to go to dinner.

"I dismiss for today." Atem said.

Everyone bowed.

Atem stood and walked, Yugi followed.

They went to the dinning area again and sat down. They waited till they brought the food out. They all ate and Atem was done soon after. Yugi ate slowly. Atem waiting till Yugi was done.

Atem stood up, Yugi following.

"I will be heading to my chambers. Goodnight." Atem said.

Everyone bowed their heads.

"Goodnight Pharaoh." They all said.

Atem walked out of the dinning area, Yugi following.

"You did a good job today Yugi." Atem said over his shoulder as they walked.

"I didn't really do anything though." Yugi said, looking down.

"Just you being with me is what counts." Atem said with a smile.

Yugi blushed, causing Atem to chuckle.

"No need to be embarrassed." Atem said.

As they walked, someone cheered Atem's name from in front of them.\

They both looked up and could se a girl running up to them.

"Oh, Mana." Atem sighed softly.

The girl jumped onto Atem and hugged him. She laughed as she did.

"Mana, get down." Atem said.

"Ok, Ok." Mana said letting go.

She looked over at Yugi.

"So this is your personal slave everyone's talking about? He's so cute!" Mana said with excitement.

Yugi blushed at Mana's comment.

"Mana, do you remember Yugi?" Atem asked.

Mana looked questionable at Atem then to Yugi and back to Atem.

"Yugi? Yugi?" Mana repeated softly while tapping her chin.

"Mana if its any help, remember when you found me in town square before?" Atem asked.

"Yea I remember." Mana said after thinking.

"Do you remember the boy that I was talking to before you dragged me off?" Atem asked. Mana still tapped her chin. Her eyes widened and she snapped her figures.

"Oh Yea! I remember now!" Mana turned to Yugi, "You looked so cute then too." Mana said.

Yugi blushed.

"Alright, Mana, stop embarrassing him. I want you to do something for me tomorrow." Atem started.

"What do you want?" Mana wondered.

"I want you to show Yugi around the palace tomorrow. I would have down it today, but I was busy like usual. I need you to show Yugi around so he can be familiar about the palace." Atem told her.

Mana's eyes brightened.

"Yes," She hugged Yugi. "I'll be the best one to show you around." Mana put him down and started to run off. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mana called.

Yugi had a blush still on his face. Atem chuckled.

"Don't worry, she's not always that hyper. She can be quiet, at some point." Atem told him.

Yugi nodded.

The two continued to Atem's bedroom. Once they got there, Atem collapsed on the bed.

"What a day." Atem sighed.

Yugi watched him for a moment, but turned his attention to the balcony and watched as the sun started to set.

Yugi walked over and stood one the balcony. Atem looked over at him. Atem got up and walked over to Yugi.

"I say your fist day went well." Atem said.

"Yea. Will it always be like that?" Yugi wondered.

"Most of the time, but maybe not that many trils." Atem said.

Yugi looked over at Atem to see Atem looked at him.

Yugi looked into his crimson eyes, they always made Yugi's heart skip a beat. Even when he was young that always happened. Yugi blushed and looked away at the sun again.

Soon the sun was gone and night was upon them. Yugi looked at the millions of stars in the dark sky.

"I'm probably going o bed. I'll need my rest for tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Ok Yugi." Atem said.

"Goodnight Atem." Yugi said, turning towards his room.

"Goodnight." Atem replied.

Yugi went in his room and got into bed. Once he closed his eyes, it didn't take him long to go to sleep.

Atem was still on the balcony. He sighed.

"I better get my rest as well." Atem sadi.

Atem walked back into his room and took his top off, leaving on his tunic, and got in bed. He was soon off to sleep.

* * *

><p><p>

Yugi woke up in the morning and stretched out. He sat up in bed and noticed a note written on a piece of papyrus on his nightstand. Yugi picked it up.

It read:

Yugi,

Don't worry about anything today, just enjoy yourself with Mana today.

-Atem

Yugi smiled. Ate least his second day in the palace wont be as bad as he thought.

Yugi got up and got dressed in different clothes and went to Atem's room. He noticed Atem was gone and probably starting a meeting right now. There was a try of fruit on the bed. Yugi walked up to it and started to eat some.

As he finished, someone knocked on the door. Yugi ent and answered it, to see Mana with a bright smile on her face looking down at him.

"Hi Yugi." Mana said.

"H-Hi, Mana." Yugi said shyly.

"Don't be shy. You ready to be given a personal tour around the palace?" Mana asked.

Yugi nodded.

Mana grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, the door closing behind him. Mana pulled Yugi all the way to the horse stalls.

"Here's are first stop." Mana announced.

"The stalls?" Yugi questioned.

"Yep. If you want to know the palace, you have to know every part of it." Mana told him.

Yugi nodded.

Mana walked over to a white horse with a grey mane and tail.

"This is Atem's horse." Mana said, petting the horse.

Yugi walked over to the horse and saw that it was vary taken care of, compared to the other horses.

"He is a good horse, when he wants to be." Mana said.

Yugi walked over and petted him. The horse looked over at Yugi as it ate its hay. Yugi jumped back, thinking it was going to do something. The horse turned to Yugi and nudged his hand. Yugi reached up nervously and petting its nose.

"He likes you." Mana said.

Yugi looked at Atem's horse then at Mana.

"Doesn't he like everyone?" Yugi wondered.

"Well Atem saved him from being killed when he was a pony ,which is why he doesn't trust many people. I only know Atem can pet him, because he trusts Atem's. I can. Some times Seto can. I'm amazed he trusts you." Mana said.

"Well maybe I'm just special." Yugi said smiling.

Mana smiled at him.

"Maybe." Mana said.

Son they left the stalls and went looking around the palace. There was only one place left to visit and that was the garden.

The two walked the garden and once Yugi saw it, he was in aw.

It was a beautiful place, covered with flowers and bushed, plus some trees and a fountain was in the middle of it. Yugi and Mana walked around for a little bit, then sat down on the fountain. There was a couple fish swimming around in it with some lilies floating around. It was such a calming place.

"I find this the bast place in the palace." Yugi said.

"I do too. I always come here. Atem as well, he comes here all the time, when he has time." Mana said.

"It wouldn't surprise me that he come's here, its so calm and peaceful." Yugi said.

The two stayed there till about two hours after noon.

"Why wouldn't I be surprised to find you two here." Someone said.

Both Yugi and Mana looked up at see Atem standing at the main entrance to the garden.

Atem, you know this is a vary peaceful spot in the palace." Mana said.

Atem shook his head. He walked towards them, but stopped at a rose bush and picked a rose.

Atem continued walking and sniffed the rose. When he finally got to Yugi and Mana, he held the rose out to Yugi.

"For you." Atem said.

Yugi blushed.

"M-Me?" Yugi wondered.

Atem nodded with a smile.

Yugi reached out and took the rose, careful of the thorns.

"T-Thank you." Yugi said.

"I take it you enjoyed looking around the palace?" Atem guessed.

"Yes. Mana was an excellent tour guide." Yugi told him.

"Well that's good." Atem said.

Atem sat down on the fountain next to Yugi.

Yugi was just looking at the rose in this hand. He gently slid his fingers across the smooth petals of the rose.

"Don't touch it to much. It'll start to die faster if you do that." Atem told him.

Yugi stopped and just looked at the rose.

The three all stayed in the garden for the rest of the day. They all headed to dinner and ate. Then after, Atem and Yugi headed back to the room. Atem went to the balcony, even thought it was now dark out. Yugi managed to find a small vase and filled it with water. He set the rose in it then put it in his room on the dresser.

He walked into the doorway and saw Atem as now getting ready for bed. Yugi yawned.

"Atem, I'm going to bed now." Yugi told him.

"Alright. Goodnight." Atem said.

"Goodnight." Yugi said.

Yugi closed the door behind him. He got to bed and crawled in, blew the candle out and pulled the covers over him. It wasn't long till Yugi was asleep.

Atem had also gotten ready for bed. He placed his crown on his nightstand, took his shirt off, and got in bed. He was soon asleep.

* * *

><p><p>

-One Month Later-

After a month Yugi was right at home with his new life in the palace. He was perfect with being Atem's slave, nothing really happened to him.

Plus Atem didn't really do anything different. Everyday was always the same with Yugi and being with Atem.

He managed to make quick friends with Mana. She was easy to get along with. Also Mana could tell that Yugi had a secret that he loved Atem, she always tried to get them alone together or try to hit to Atem that someone liked him.

Yugi's secret about his love for Atem was starting to bug him. He wanted to tell Atem so bad that he loved him, but Yugi couldn't find the heart to. He wanted there to be something between them, but Yugi wasn't sure. He was still fearful that they could never be together. This secret was irritating him. He sided that enough was enough, he was going to tell Atem he loved him; tonight.

Atem's secret of loving Yugi is annoying him as well. He wants to tell Yugi and wants to be with him, not caring about the rules anymore. He didn't care of the consequences that might come after it. Tonight he will tell Yugi of his love for him.

Tonight is when it all comes together and two lives change forever.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: It was a long chapter, with a little cliffhanger on what will happen. Don't worry once I get the next chapter written I will type it up for all of you. R & R.


	7. Feelings In The Night

Wolf: Ok here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoy it. **Warning: Lemon! Don't read between the bold if you don't like!**

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 7: Feelings In The Night

Yugi sat in the garden late in the afternoon one day. Atem had given him a relaxation day today. Atem usually gives him about two a week, just to get him away from all the things he sees when in the throne room.

Yugi was by the fountain and playing with the lilies that floated and some of the fish swam past his fingers, feeling their scales. Yugi loved how relaxing the garden could be anytime of the day. Someone walked through it now and then, but it was still nice.

"Yugi!" A girl cheered.

Yugi looked over to see Mana running over to him. Yugi got up and Mana crashed into him, giving him a crushing hug.

"Hello Mana." Yugi managed to breath out.

Mana let go of him.

"Sorry." Mana said.

"That's alright. You would think I would be use to your hugs by now." Yugi said.

Yugi straightened out his clothes and they both sat down at the fountain.

The two sat in silence for a moment, till Mana asked something for why she was down at the gardens.

"So, Yugi, when are you going to tell Atem?" Mana asked.

"Oh, Mana, not again." Yugi whined.

"Yugi, come on. It might make you feel better if you just tell him. It might make your life happier. Especially since you wont be so embarrassed in front of Atem half the time." Mana told him.

"I know Mana, I know. Its just I'm afraid that he might not see me that way or that if he does we wouldn't be together." Yugi said.

"So your afraid of rejection?" Mana wondered.

Yugi nodded.

"Yugi, I know you don't worry about rejection from Atem that's for sure." Mana said.

Yugi looked at Mana confused.

"How do you know?" Yugi wondered.

"Yugi, you two have been friends for almost 10 years and he treats you better then me. I have been friends with him since we were babies and I know him quite well. He cares for you Yugi, I can see it. For all the time you have been here, all I hear Atem talking about is you. He wont reject you Yugi, he loves you. I can tell." Mana told him.

Yugi was silent, having them both be in silence for a moment. He didn't know what to say to that. There was nothing to argue about, Mana was right about it all.

"I was thinking of telling Atem tonight, and that's what I'm going to do." Yugi said with confidence.

"Good for you Yugi." Mana hugged him, "I hope you end up happy in the end. I wish you luck." Mana said.

Yugi hugged her back.

"Thank you Mana." Yugi said.

* * *

><p><p>

-That Night-

Yugi was in his room, waiting for Atem to come back from dinner. Yugi ate dinner in his room with some fruit he had.

Yugi sat on his bed and was thinking of how to tell Atem, but he just couldn't think of anything. He just laid on his bed looking up at the celling, trying to think of something.

* * *

><p><p>

Atem was exiting the dinning area and headed to his room. He was thinking about Yugi and how his day could have went.

Atem spotted Mana as she ran up to him. He jumped at him and hugged him.

"Hi Atem." Mana greeted.

"Hello Mana." Mana let go of him, "Can I help you with something?" Atem asked.

"No, but I would like to ask you something." Mana said.

"Oh, really? What would that be?" Atem wondered.

Mana took a pause.

"_If she asks me about Yugi again I will flip."_ Atem thought.

"When are you going to tell Yugi?" Mana asked.

Atem sighed.

"_Here we go."_ Atem thought.

"Mana, not with this question again." Atem said.

"Atem, please tell him. I'm sure it will make you feel better after you do. I bet he would make the best of your day after a long day. He does that now." Mana said.

"I don't know." Atem said, looking away.

"What are you afraid of?" Mana wondered.

Atem looked at Mana from the corner of his eye.

"Rejection and... losing my best friend." Atem told her sadly.

"Atem you don't have to think of rejection from Yugi, that wont happen." Mana told him.

"How do you suppose so?" Atem wondered.

"Atem haven't you noticed how you treat each other? How you secretly give loving glances to one another? Its like you're already a couple, but don't know it. I've seen how Yugi tries his best to make you happy no matter what goes on or how happy you makes him. You both talk about each other constantly and when I'm with Yugi all I hear him talk about is you." Mana said.

Atem said nothing as Mana stopped.

"So, will you tell him, tonight?" Mana asked.

Atem was still silent, but then he sighed after thinking.

"Alright. I was going to do that tonight anyway." Atem said.

Mana cheered and gave Atem a hug.

"I'm glad. I wish you luck Atem and hope you find happiness in the end." Mana said.

"Thank you Mana." Atem said.

Mana giggled and let Atem out of her hug.

"Bye Atem." Mana said and ran off.

Atem shook his head at her. He started walking again and headed for his room. Ready for whatever was ready to be trown at him.

* * *

><p><p>

Yugi heard the door to Atem's room open. Yugi got up out of bed and opened his door to Atem's room. He saw Atem walking to the balcony.

"Hello Atem." Yugi said.

Atem turned to face Yugi.  
>"Hello Yugi." Atem said.<p>

"Was your day interesting?" Yugi asked.

"Somewhat. We are starting to have problems with Rome, so I sent a letter to there Emperor to see if we can meet to talk about this." Atem said.  
>"Wow, that's tough." Yugi said.<p>

"Yea. But if he agrees then we will figure something out." Atem said.

The two headed to the bed and sat down on each side of it.

"So how was your day?" Atem asked Yugi.

"Fine. I was in the garden all day." Yugi told him.  
>"No surprise." Atem chuckled.<p>

"Yea. Then Mana came and we talked for a little bit. Other then that it was a nice day." Yugi said.

"Sounds more relaxing then mine, that's for sure." Atem said.

Then they got silent.

"_Now would be the best time to tell him."_ Yugi thought.

"_If I want to take action, now's the best time."_ Atem thought.

"Atem?" Yugi started.

"Yea?" Atem wondered.

"C-Can I tell you something?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Sure, but I have to tell you something as well." Atem said.

Yugi paused.

"W-Well, ever since we were little we were best friends. After all the stuff that happened we still were. The last couple times we were together all that time ago, I felt something towards you, but I didn't know what it was." Yugi explained.

Atem looked at Yugi questionably.

Yugi looked down into his lap.

"After you left, I still had that felling and I still had it through all this time. When I got here that feeling then grew into something bigger. Then I finally understood what it was." Yugi said.

Atem had a feeling that he knew what Yugi was saying. He had the same feelings when they were kids.

"What do you mean Yugi?" Atem asked.

Yugi looked over at Atem.

"I realized that the feeling I had long ago is that I really liked you Atem. Now since I came here and was with you again, the feeling I had was taken over by something different." Yugi said.

"What are you saying Yugi?" Atem wondered.

"What I'm trying to say Atem is that I...I-I love you, Atem." Yugi said nervously.

Atem became speechless.

Yugi turned his head away.

"R-Really?" Atem asked.

Yugi nodded.

"_So he did love me all this time."_ Atem thought.

Yugi sighed.

"I will understand if you don't feel the same." Yugi said.

Atem grabbed Yugi's hand, this caused Yugi to turn his head quickly to look at Atem.

"Don't think that way. Its not like that at all." Atem said.

"What do you mean Atem?" Yugi wondered.

Atem moved his hand to Yugi's check and moved his face so that it was closer to Yugi's.

"I love you as well, Yugi." Atem said.

Yugi's eyes widened.

Atem closed the distance between them and Atem placed his lips on Yugi's for a short kiss.

Atem pulled away and Yugi looked at Atem right in the eyes. Yugi put his hands on Atem's shoulders and pulled Atem back into another kiss.

Atem put his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled Yugi closer. Yugi put his arms around Atem's neck.

Atem licked Yugi's bottom lip for entrance. Yugi wasn't sure at first, but after thought opened his mouth. Atem slipped his tongue in Yugi's mouth and started to map it out.  
>When air was a problem they separated. As they caught there breath, they had there foreheads together.<p>

Yugi pulled Atem back and started a kiss again.

Atem slowly pushed Yugi down to the bed as they continued to kiss.

When they pulled apart they saw what position they where in.

"Yugi?" Atem breathed.

"Yea." Yugi wondered.

Atem slid his hand up Yugi's thigh.

"Do you want to?" Atem asked.

Yugi just looked up at Atem. He could see the love in his eyes and the lust. He then knew what Atem wanted. Yugi bit his lip.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." Atem said.

Atem tried to get up, but Yugi grabbed onto him and pulled him down onto him.

"I so want this. I love you Atem and I know you love me. What better way to show it, then now." Yugi said.

Atem looked at Yugi softly. He leaned down and kissed him.

"Alright." Atem said.

"Just be gentle, please?" Yugi said.

"I'll be as gentle as can be." Atem said.

Atem smiled and leaned back down and kissed Yugi.

**Lemon Starts!**

The two moaned into their kiss. Atem slipped a hand under Yugi's shirt. This caused Yugi to gasp and Atem quickly took the chance and slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth.

Yugi tangled his figures in Atem's hair and pulled him more into the kiss.

The two pulled apart to catch there breath. Atem then started to kiss on Yugi's neck.

Yugi moaned when Atem got to a certain spot.

Atem started to suck on that spot.

When Atem pulled away a nice mark was left. Atem kissed down Yugi's neck, but Yugi's shirt was now in his way. Atem pulled at the hem of Yugi's shirt and pulled it up over his head. Atem threw the shirt to the floor. Atem kissed Yugi quickly then went down to Yugi's collarbone.

Aetm nipped at his collor bone, making Yugi hiss in pain. Atem licked it in apology.

Atem kissed down Yugi's chest to his right nipple and took it into his mouth. Yugi threw his head back in a moan as Atem hardened his nipple. When Atem was down with that nipple he went to the left nipple and did the same thing to it.

Atem pulled away for a moment to look at Yugi as he tried to catch his breath.

Yugi opened his eyes and saw Atem looking down at him. They smiled at each other, then Atem leaned down and kissed Yugi again, but more passionately.

"Do you want to continue?" Atem asked as he pulled away.

"Yes. Please." Yugi breathed.

Atem nodded and kissed Yugi's stomach and pulled on Yugi's tunic. With one swift motion Atem took the tunic off and threw it to the floor.

Once the cold air his Yugi's headed member, he shivered. Atem smirked and put his hands on Yugi's hips. He bent down and licked the tip of Yugi's member, causing Yugi to moan in the back of his throat.

Atem took the tip in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Atem could taste the pre-come leaking out. Soon Atem took the whole member in his mouth and Yugi moaned softly at the heat of Atem's mouth.

Atem slowly sucked on the shaft of Yugi's member and Yugi moaned loudly. Atem started to suck harder.

Yugi moved his hands down to Atem's hair and tangled his fingers in it as he moaned. Yugi panted and was breathing heavy. He could feel his end coming.

"A-A-Atem...I'm close." Yugi panted.

Atem just continued, but started to suck harder.

Yugi then couldn't hold it back anymore. Yugi threw his head back and released into Atem mouth with a moan.

Atem swallowed the release and let go of Yugi's now limp member. He saw the small layer of sweet that was on Yugi. Atem smirked and went to kiss Yugi. As he kissed him Yugi could taste a little of his release on Atem's lips.

"You want to keep going?" Atem asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, this is the best part." Atem said.

Atem went to the nightstand on his left and pulled out a small jar of oil from the draw. Atem went in between Yugi's legs and opened the jar. Yugi lightly grabbed Atem's wrist before he did anything.

"Atem, can you please be gentle?" Yugi asked.

"I will go as slow and gentle as you want. I wont do anything to really hurt." Atem said.

Yugi nodded and let go of Atem's wrist so he could continue.  
>Atem dipped three fingers into the oil and set it aside. He went to Yugi's entrance and circled the ring of muscles there, before he slowly pushed his finger past them.<p>

Yugi hissed in pain.

"It will hurt at first, but if you relax it will be better." Atem told him.

Yugi nodded and tried to relax.

Atem moved the one finger in and out. Once he was done with one finger he added another Yugi forced himself to relax from it. Atem scissor the two fingers and soon he added a third. Yugi relaxed soon after. As Atem moved his fingers they brushed up against a bundle or nerves.

This caused Yugi to moan loudly.

"Atem!" Yugi moaned.

Atem hit the nerves a couple more times before he removed his fingers. Yugi groaned at the loss of the finures.

"Don't worry love. You'll get what you want soon enough." Atem said.

Atem then took his top off and then slipped his tunic off, throwing them both to the floor.

Yugi just stirred at Atem. He looked at his strong Egyptian toned chest. Yugi looked lower and blushed at what he saw. Atem saw him looking and smirked.

Atem leaned down and kissed Yugi.

"Like what you see?" Atem asked.

"I sure do." Yugi said.

Yugi pulled Atem down onto him, kissing him as he did. Their heated members touched and they both moaned at the feeling.

Atem pulled away and went to grab the oil again. He settled between Yugi's legs again.

"Let's continue shall we?" Atem said.

Yugi nodded.

Atem pored the oil on his hand an lathered up his member. He put the oil out of the way. Atem go himself ready and poisoned at Yugi's entrance.

"Ready?" Atem asked.  
>"Yes." Yugi said.<p>

Atem started to push in slowly. Yugi grimaced as something bigger then Atem's fingers penetrated him.

Yugi held back a breath and Atem continued to push in.

The pain shot from his lower back. Soon Atem stopped since he was to the hilt. Yugi let out his breath and whimpered from the pain, a tear fell from his eye.

Atem leaned down and kissed the tear away from his eye.

"You ok, Yugi?" Atem wondered.

"Yes. Just give me a moment to august." Yugi said.

Atem nodded, giving Yugi a quick kiss as he laid there.

After a while the pain slowly started to go away, much to Yugi's relief.

Yugi moved his hips. Atem knew Yugi was ready.

Atem pulled out slowly then slowly pushed back in. Yugi could feel the pain, but after a couple thrusts the pain faded slowly and was strongly taken over by pleasure.

Soon the slow pace started to annoy Yugi, Atem as well.

"Ra, Atem! Please go faster!" Yugi groaned.

Atem responded by pulling out faster and going in just as fast.

After a minute or so it still wasn't enough.

"Harder!" Yugi breathed.

Atem keep the pace, but slammed into Yugi. He started to move at different angles, to find that special spot.

"Atem!" Yugi screamed.

Yugi wrapped his legs around Atem's waist, making Atem go deeper. Yugi could feel the pleasure just course through him.

Atem could feel his end coming he reached in between their sweaty bodies and started to pump Yugi in time with his thrusts. Yugi placed his hands on Atem's shoulders and dug his nails in at the pleasure.

Yugi was first to end.

"ATEM!" Yugi moaned, releasing onto their chests and stomachs.

Atem felt Yugi's walls clamp down on his member. He thrusted a couple more times before he released.

"YUGI!" Atem moaned, releasing into Yugi.

Atem soon lost his strength and fell on top of Yugi.

**Lemon End!**

As the two laid there, they tried to catch their breath back. Atem managed to gain some of his strength to pull out of Yugi. He rolled to Yugi's side and looked up at the celling. Atem looked over at Ygui and slipped his arms around Yugi's waist and brought him close to his chest.

"You alright Yugi?" Atem asked.

"I'm fine. That was amazing." Yugi said.

Yugi turned his head to look at Atem.

"I'm glad." Atem asid.

Atem leaned down and kissed Yugi.

"I love you." Yugi said.  
>"I love you too," Atem said.<p>

Yugi then though of what would happen if someone found out about them and their new formed love relationship. Yugi knew that his relationship with Atem was forbidden.

Yugi frowned.

Atem noticed it.

"What's wrong love?" Atem wondered.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." Yugi said.

"Of what?" Atem asked.

"Like, what is someone found out about us and got us in trouble. We could be in real trouble since are relationship is forbidden." Yugi said.

"Nothing will happen, I promise." Atem said.

Atem gave Yugi a reassuring kiss.

Yugi snuggled to Atem's chest.

"I-Its just...i don't want to loss you. I don't want to be taken away from you. I love you to much to loss you." Yugi said.

Yugi had a tear fall and landed onto Atem's chest.

Atem frowned sadly at Yugi. He could tell Yugi was upset about this. Atem grabbed Yugi's chin an brought his face up to his and whipped the falling tears with his thumb.

"You wont loss me. You will never loss me. Nothing will happen to us. I love you to much to let anything happen to you." Atem said.

Atem kissed Yugi's forehead.

"You promise?" Yugi asked.

"I promise, cross my heart." Atem said.

Yugi nodded and kissed Atem's cheek.

Yugi laid his head back down on Atem's chest, then yawned.

"Sleep Yugi." Atem said.

"You sure its ok?" Yugi wondered.

"Yes, now sleep." Atem said.

Yugi nodded. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

Atem smiled as he moved his hand threw Yugi's hair. Atem brought the covers over the, Atem closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><p>

-In The Morning-

Yugi blinked his eyes open the next morning, just as the sun rays hit his face. He blinked a couple more times until he realized that he was moving up and down. Yugi looked up to see Atem's sleeping face he looked peaceful.

Yugi turned his head to look out of the balcony to see the sun. He thought of last night with Atem, it just made him blush. As he laid there on Atem's chest, he listened to his heart beat in his chest.

A hand moved through Yugi's hair, making him jump. He looked over to see Atem now awake.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Atem asked.

"No I was already awake." Yugi said.

Atem continued to move his fingers through Yugi's hair.

"Atem you know we are going ot have to get up at some point." Yugi said.

"Yea I know." Atem said.

"Well we might as well get up now." Yugi said.

Yugi tried to get up, but Atem pulled him back down onto him.

"I don't want to get up. I want to lay here with you a little longer." Atem said.

Atem lend down and kissed Yugi. Yugi gave in and kissed Atem back. Their kiss turned heated.

The two were so into their kiss that they never heard the knock at the door or when Seto walked into the room.

Seto saw the two kissing on the bed and his mouth hung open in shock. Soon Seto over came his shock and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why am I knot surprised." Seto said to get their attention.

The two jumped at the voice and turned to Seto. Their eyes widening in shock.

"Seto?" Atem said.

Seto just stood there.

Yugi cast his eyes downward and turned away. Atem sat up in bed.

"Seto you must not tell anyone about us or what you saw, please Seto." Atem said.

"Come on Atem, you know I never tell anyone about any of your secrets." Seto said.

"Thank you Seto." Atem said.

"Plus I knew that you two would end up together anyway. I could see it." Seto told him.

"That is was Mana said as well. We were like the couple that wasn't together." Atem said.

Seto nodded.

"Well the reason I came here is to tell you to get your but moving if you want to get to breakfast." Seto said.

"Ok Seto." Atem said.

"I would recommend getting a bath first. I think it would be best." Seto said.

Atem chuckled and nodded.

Seto nodded and closed the door then left.

Atem looked over at Yugi and noticed he was quiet the whole time.

"Yugi?" Atem laid his hand on Yugi's shoulder, "You alright?" Atem asked.

Yugi lifted his head and had tears running down his face. He threw himself at Atem and tears fell on Atem's shoulder. Atem was worried about Yugi, he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

"Yugi were you scared Seto would tell on us?" Atem asked.

Yugi nodded, not trusting his own voice.

"Don't worry Yugi, Seto's not like that. He's always found out my secrets, but he never told anyone about them. We're fine." Atem said.

Yugi looked up at Atem.

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

"Positive." Atem said.

Atem kissed him.

Atem whipped Yugi's tears away.

"Come on lets get up." Atem said.

Yugi nodded.

Yugi sat up in bed and whined at the pain in his lower back.

Atem rubbed his back.

"Sorry." Atem said.

"That's alright. Let's go." Yugi said.

They got up out of bed, found their clothes, but only put the bottom part on. Yugi was limping a little and started to head to his room while Atem headed to the bathroom.

"Yugi I want you to get a bath with me." Atem said.

Yugi looked over at him shocked. Yugi was only allowed to get a bath in the other slave bath.

"You sure?" Yugi wondered.

"Yes." Atem said.

Aetm grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him into the bathroom. Atem got the water ready and Yugi just stood to the side. Once done Atem grabbed Yugi's hand.

"Come on. There's nothing to worry about." Atem said.

Atem took off his tunic and got in the bath. Yugi was unsure, but quickly took his tunic off and quickly to in the bath. Atem smirked and got close to Yugi, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulled him close. Yugi squeaked and as Atem pulled him close. Atem kissed the side of Yugi's neck. Yugi chuckled.

"Atem stop it. That tickles." Yugi said.

Atem smirked against Yugi's neck and pulled away to look at Yugi. Atem kissed him.

"Can't help it." Atem said.

The two soon got washed and went to their room to get dressed. When they were done, Yugi meet Atem by his door.

"Now Yugi you must still be the same at being my personal slave. Got it?" Atem said.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Good. Let's get to breakfast." Atem said.

They headed out the door.

* * *

><p><p>

The whole day Atem and Yugi acted as if nothing was between them. The only person that knew was Seto and he acted as if nothing happened. At the end of the day, it was tiring for everyone. They had a lot of stuff to deal with. Most of it was with Rome, but they pushed it aside. They also had to sentence some criminals, but that was normally it.

As Atem and Yugi walked back to the room, they were walking through the garden. Then they were stopped by Mana.

"So you two are together now?" Mana said.

Both pailed and looked away from her.

"How do you know?" Yugi asked.  
>"Did Seto tell you?" Atem wondered.<br>"Seto knows too?" Mana whined.

Yugi nodded.

"Well if you want to know, I found out last night about you two." Mana said.

"How?" Atem asked.

Mana smirked.

"I was heading to your room to talk to you again, but when I did I heard noises coming form your room." Mana said.

Both blushed, knowing Mana had heard them making love last night.

"How was it Yugi? It sounded like you had a good time." Mana said smirking more.

Yug blushed heavily and hid his face.

"Mana, enough." Atem warned.

"Ok ok sorry. I am happy for you tow though. See you later." Mana said.

Mana waved and skipped away.

Atem looked at Yugi.

"Ra, I'm so embarrassed." Yugi said.

Atem chuckled.

"It's alright. Let's just get to the room and get to bed." Atem said.

Yugi nodded.

The two got to the room and Yugi started to head to his room, but Atem grabbed him.

"No, your sleeping with me." Atem said.

Yugi smiled.

"Alright." Yugi said.

The two got ready and got in bed. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him close.

Atem kissed Yugi's head.

"Goodnight Yugi." Atem said.

"Goodnight. I love you." Yugi said.

"I love you too." Atem said.

The two got comfy until they both fell asleep.

Wolf: Well there you go guys. This was nine pages long, so hopefully I did good. R & R. Then wait for the next chapter.


	8. Rome Calls

Wolf: Well time for another update this weekend, hope you enjoy. There is not any lemons in this chapter as in the last one, but has fluff in it.

Akami: You love fluff don't you?  
>Wolf: Of course! Who doesn't!<p>

Akami: (shakes head) I will never understand you.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 8: Rome Calls

-1 Week Later-

After a week, things in the palace haven't changed. All except for Yugi and Atem, who can be as happy as ever. Atem has been taking with with him to all the meetings this week. Mostly because Atem wanted Yugi there for company and also because Yugi wanted to come to be with Atem. No one seemed to noticed the lighter and happier atmosphere around the two, all except for Seto and Mana, who are the only people that know.

When Yugi and Atem were alone you could see how much they loved each other. When ever they were alone all they did was kiss, hug, or make out if, it got to there. Of course they usually are in Atem's room or somewhere people can't find them, but only twice has it gone further then making out for the two. They didn't mind this at all.

For today, Mana had managed to pull Yugi away from Atem. Leaving Atem alone at his meetings today, while Yugi was with Mana. They couldn't decide what was more 'dangerous,' Yugi being with Mana or Atem being alone at his meeting without Yugi. Yugi always laughed at the thought of it.

As of now, Atem was in the throne room after lunch and had already discussed some things. When they were about to discuss things about Rome, a guard opened the throne room doors and ran in. A letter was in his hands. He stood at the bottom of the throne steep and kneeled with his head down.

"Pardon my intrusion Pharaoh, but there is a letter from Rome." The guard said, holding out the letter.

Atem motioned for Seto to take the letter. Seto walked down to the guard and took the letter from him. The guard stood up, bowed once more and ran out of the throne room.

Seto stood in front of Atem and held the letter out to him. Atem took the letter and unfolded it, reading the letter to himself.

The letter mostly explained that Atem come to Rome for things to be talked out among them. If there wasen't peace between Rome and Egypt and deals were made, Rome was going to start a war with Egypt.

Atem sighed.

"What does the letter say sir?" Zoa asked.

"It mostly says that the Emperor of Rome would like me to go see him and make a peace deal with him. If not, a war will break out and Rome will start it." Atem explained.

"What do yo want to do Pharaoh?" Seto asked.

Atem put his arm on the arm rest of his throne and put his chin in his hand and thought for a moment to think of what to do in this situation.

"I say we try to set off tomorrow for Rome and, if we get there quickly, we would get this done and over with. So the sooner the better." Atem said.

Everyone nodded.

"Get my boat ready and the crew assembled, I would like to leave sometime in the morning." Atem ordered.

"Yes sir." Everyone said.

Atem stood from his throne.  
>"I dismiss for the day. I would like to have my energy for the trip." Atem said.<p>

"Yes Pharaoh." Everyone said, bowing.

Atem walked out of the throne room and he headed for the garden. When Atem stepped into the garden he expected to see Yugi, but didn't see him at all. Then Atem remember the spot behind the furthest tree to the left of the garden was a perfect spot for the two to hid and be together, without being seen. Atem had found out about the spot a couple days ago.

Atem walked to the furthest tree and when he got close enough, he could see Yugi sitting there with a flower in his hands. Atem leaned against the tree to look down at Yugi, he didn't know Atem was right behind him. Yugi was lost in thought as he played with the flower, running his fingers over the soft petals.

"I'm not surprised to see you here." Atem said.

This caused Yugi to jump from being startled. He put a hand over his racing heart and looked up at Atem.

"Atem don't do that." Yugi said.

"Sorry, you just were by your lonesome self and lost in thought." Atem said.

"Yes, Mana just left a little bit ago so she could go study with Mahad. So I decided to stay out here for a little bit." Yugi said.

"Sounds relaxing. Can I join you?" Atem asked.

"Sure." Yugi said.

Yugi moved forward a little away from the tree. Atem got down and sat behind him. Atem sat with this back against the tree. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him close to him. Yugi rested back onto Atem's chset and put the back of his head on Atem's shoulder. Yugi played with the flower again until Atem took it and put in Yugi's hair.

"I think it looks better in your hair." Atem said.

Yugi blushed.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

They both closed their eyes to just relax in the shad of the tree.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Atem.

"Atem, how was your meeting today?" Yugi asked.

Atem opened his eyes and looked down at Yugi.

"Fine. I got a letter back form Rome today." Atem told him.

Yugi moved a little to get a better look at Atem.

"Really? What did it say?" Yugi asked.

"Just that the Emperor wanted me to come voer to Rome and talked to him about what we should do for peace." Atem said.

Yugi only nodded, frowning a little. He put his head under Atem's chin. Atem laid his hand on Yugi's head and played with his hair.

Yugi sighed.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked.

"I don't know. I just don't trust it. What if its a trap or something? I don't want you to get hurt." Yugi said.

"I was thinking that too. That's why you're staying here with Mana and Isis. They will watch over you while I'm gone." Atem said.

"What? Why? I want to come with you." Yugi begged.

"I know you do, but its safer here. If it is a trick, you will be safe and I will be fine. If it is a trap and I take you with me, you might get hurt and I don't want you hurt because of me." Atem told him.

Yugi sighed in defeat.

"Alrigth. When are you going to leave?" Yugi asked.

"Tomorrow." Atem answered.

"Why tomorrow!" Yugi wondered.

"The sooner I get there, the better." Atem told him.

Yugi started to play with Atem's clothes.

"How long will you be gone?" Yugi asked.

"Two weeks." Atem answered.

"Two weeks! Atem, I only have the rest of the day with you and half the night. Then you'll be gone for so long. Do you have to be gone that long?" Yugi said.

"Yes, it takes about 5 days to get there, I will stay there for a couple day, then 5 more days getting back home." Atem said.

"I understand." Yugi said.

Atem smiled at Yugi. He knew Yugi was upset about him leaving and that he was leaving him behind, but Atem thought of a naughty way to make it up to him.

"Yugi, I might be able to make it up to you." Atem said, smirking slightly.

Yugi looked at him.

"Realy? How?" Yugi wondered, brightening up a bit.

Atem smirked more, Yugi saw this and gulped.

Atem slid his hands down Yugi's sides to his hips. Then he went to the inside of Yugi's thighs and massaged them. As Atem was doing that, he was kissing and sucking on Yugi's neck lightly.

Yugi bit his lip, trying to hold back his moans.

Once of Atem's hands got closer to his crotch. Atem quickly grabbed Yugi's crotch from on top of his clothes, but didn't grab it to hard. Yugi moaned at the back of his throat. Atem slowly started to rub Yugi's crotch area, trying to get the picture of what he wanted to do. Yugi bit his lip to hold back a moan and was twitching a little from what Atem was doing. Atem stopped all his action, causing Yugi to groan.

"I think you might get the picture by now on what I want to do, but only if you want to." Atem said.

Atem pulled his hand away from Yugi.

Yugi was trying to catch his breath back.

"I do want to. I really want it bad now, thanks to you." Yugi said, smirking at Atem.

Atem smirked back. He kissed Yugi quickly on the lips.

"Want to finish this somewhere more private?" Atem asked.

"Yes please." Yugi said.

Both got up and walked out of the garden. They walked quickly, because they didn't want to seem so suspicious if they ran. They got to Atem's room and quickly got inside.

Atem pushed Yugi against the door and kissed him.

"Is this a better place?" Atem asked.

"Much." Yugi answered.

"Then lets start. We have until dinner time." Atem said.

Yugi nodded.

Atem leaned back down and kissed Yugi again. They soon got lost in passion.

* * *

><p><p>

It was around dinner time now, Yugi and Atem were in bed, they has fallen asleep about an hour ago after four rounds of love making. Ygui was wrapped up in Atem's arms while Yugi laid on his chest as they both slept peacefully.

Atem was first to open his eyes and looked around. He saw Yugi on his chest, wrapped up in his arms. Atem smiled and hugged him close. He hid his face in Yugi's hair to smell his sweet scent.

Yugi's eyes opened and tried to move in Atem's arms, but he had him tight. Yugi gave up and just relaxed in Atem's arms.

Atem pulled his head away from Yugi's hair and looked down at him.

"Sleep well?" Atem asked him.

Yugi looked up at him.

"Yes, very well." Yugi said.

"Good." Atem said.

Atem leaned down and kissed him.

There was a knock at the door, causing them both to freeze in the bed.

"Atem? You in there?" They heard Seto ask.

They calmed when they heard Seto's voice from behind the door.

"Yes, Seto." Atem answered him.

"May I come in?" Seto asked.  
>"Probably not the best time." Atem said.<br>"Oh, well are you going to be coming down for dinner at all?" Seto wondered.

Atem turned to Yugi.

"I was thinking of having dinner in here. Is that ok with you?" Atem asked him.

"That's fine." Yugi answered.

Atem turned back to the door.

"I won't be coming down today Seto. I will have dinner in my room." Atem told him.

"Would you like me to have servants bring your food up?" Seto wondered.  
>"That would be nice, thank you." Atem said.<p>

"Vary well, see you later then." Seto said.

They heard Seto's footsteps walking away.

Atem looked down at Yugi.

"Might as well get up." Atem said.

"Guess so." Yugi agreed.

They both got up and found there clothes on the floor and put them on. They both went to the balcony and stood there for a while, looking at the sun was just touching the horizon.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Atem called.

The door opened and two slave girls from the kitchen walked in with trays. They put them on the table in the corner. They bowed to Atem before leaving the room.

Atem grabbed Yugi's hand.

"Lets eat." Atem said.

Yugi nodded.

Atem pulled Yugi over to the table and sat down. They both ate while talking a little. Once they were done they set the trays outside the door.

"How about a bath? We both need one." Yugi suggested.

"I'll agree to that." Atem agreed.

Both went into the bathroom. Atem got the water ready while Yugi put a little oil in. They took their clothes off and got in. Atem pulled Yugi onto his lap and kissed him deeply. As Yugi was focused on the kiss, Atem had a naughty idea and grabbed Yugi's member. He started to stroke in under the water. Yugi moaned as they kissed.

They pulled apart and Yugi glared at Atem.

"Atem." Yugi growled.

"Just one time. That's all I'm asking." Atem said.

"Fine, but only one." Yugi said, giving up.

Atem smiled and kissed Yugi again.

* * *

><p><p>

Both stepped out of the bathroom all clean, their towels around their waists. They both went into there room and got something comfy to wear to bed.

Once Atem was done he walked into Yugi's room. Atem saw Yugi put his shirt on. He slowly creep up behind Yugi and put him over his shoulder.

"Ah! Atem! What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

Atem chuckled.

"You're sleeping with me tonight. It's are last night to sleep together before I leave." Atem said.

Yugi sighed and gave up, going limp in Atem's arms.

Atem walked into his room again. He went to the bed and dropped Yugi onto it.

"More gentle, please?" Yugi said.

"Sorry." Atem said.

Atem climbed into the bed. Yugi moved over to Atem and put his head on Atem's chest. Atem looked down at Yugi and wrapped his arms around him to pull him close.

"Goodnight, Yugi." Atem said.

"Goodnight." Yugi said.

They both got comfy and they were soon asleep.

* * *

><p><p>

-Next Morning-

Yugi woke up first in the morning. He saw Atem's sleeping face and smiled at him. Yugi managed to slip out of Atem's arms and went to his room to change into his normal clothes.

As Yugi walked back into Atem's room, he saw Atem still sleep. There was a knock at the door, Atem just keep sleeping, so Yugi went to the door and opened it. He opened it to see Seto there.

"Yugi? Is Atem awake?" Seto asked.

"No, not yet." Yugi said, shaking his head.

"Could you get him up and ready please?" Seto said.

"Of course." Yugi said.

"Good. Everything is ready for him to leave now. They are just waiting for him in front of the palace." Seto said.

Yugi nodded.  
>Seto walked away and Yugi shut the door.<p>

Yugi turned to Atem, still sleeping and now hugging a pillow.

Yugi chucked at him and walked over and shook his shoulder.

"Come one Atem, you have to get up and get ready to leave." Yugi told him.

Atem blinked his eyes open then yawned. He stretched out and looked at Yugi.

"I'm up, I'm up." Atem said tiredly.

"Good. Everyone is waiting for you at the front of the place for you to leave." Yugi said.

Atem nodded.

Atem got up out of bed and got his clothes out. Yugi walked to the balcony and looked out at the city. He could see the boat out on the Nile, waiting to be sailed off. Yugi sighed sadly.

After a while a pair of arms wrapped around Yugi's waist, making him jump.

Atem kissed the side of Yugi's neck. Atem moved Yugi around his his arms so he was facing him. Yugi hugged Atem and put his head against his chest.

"I'll be back soon, ok?" Atem said.

Yugi only nodded.

Atem sighed inwardly. He didn't want to leave Yugi, but he had to and he knew that Yugi didn't want him to leave.

Atem grabbed Yugi's chin and forced Yugi to look up at him. Atem smiled at him and leaned down to kiss Yugi on the lips. Yugi pulled Atem close as they deepened the kiss. They pulled away and put their foreheads together.

"I'll wait till you come back." Yugi said.

"I know you will." Atem looked out to the city to see the boat, "They're waiting for me." Atem said.

Yugi nodded.

Atem kissed Yugi softly.

"I'll see you in two weeks." Atem said.

"Ok." Yugi said.

"If you need anything, just go to Mana or Isis. They will take care of you." Atem said.

"I understand." Yugi said.

Atem kissed Yugi once more.

"I love you." Atem said.

"I love you, too." Yugi said.

Atem let go of Yugi and walked to the door. Atem looked back at Yugi and smiled, Yugi smiled back. Atem turned and opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><p>

Atem walked down the halls to the front of the palace. He spotted Mana and Isis at the entrance at the top of the stairs. He stopped in front of them, looking forward.

"Mana. Isis." Atem started.

They both looked at him.

"Yes Atem?" Mana wondered.

Atem turned his body to them.

"I'm keeping Yugi here while I'm gone. I would like you both to look after him till I come back." Atem told him.

"I would love to." Mana said happily.

"It would be my pleasure Pharaoh. I promise to look after him and keep him safe." Isis said.

Atem nodded.

"Thank you both." Atem said.

They both nodded and Isis bowed her head.

Atem walked down the steps to the group of people to start his trip to Rome. He spotted Seto and Mahad on horses while a guard held onto the reins of Atem's horse.

Atem go onto the horse and grabbed the reins from the guard.

"You ready Pharaoh?" Mahad asked.

"As I'll ever be." Atem said.

They then started off, leaving the palace and entering the city. They got to the docks and got on the boat.

They started to sail up the Nile.

Atem stood on the front of the boat with his arms crossed, Seto and Mahand next to him. Atem glanced over to the palace one more time.

"_See you soon Yugi. I'll come back, I promise."_ Atem thought.

He then looked in front of him at the water. Rome was calling and Atem was on his way.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: Aw, such a sweet chapter!  
>Akami: I guess.<p>

Wolf: Come one Akami, be more enthusiastic!

Akami: (huff)

Wolf: (shakes head) Anyway, R & R for this chapter then wait for the next one. See ya later!


	9. Little Surprise, Big Changes

Wolf: Next chapter, hope you like it. This is were lots of things start to happen.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 9: Little Surprise, Big Changes

-One Week Later-

After one week of Atem being gone in Rome, Yugi has been alright with Mana. She mostly keeps him company and trying to to keep his mind off things. She even thought Yugi how to play Senet, he learned how to play it in a snap and was always beating Mana.

At night Yugi has been sleeping in Atem's bed and missed sleeping in Atem's arms, but he soon got past that after awhile. Even though he still missed it.

Isis has been keeping her eye on Yugi since he was lonely a lot when Mana wasn't around. Mostly she was out in the far side of the garden and watched over him like a little kid. She didn't worry much about him when Mana was around him, but still keep an eye on them.

Yugi was now in the lounge with Mana. They were playing another game of Senet. Yugi beating Mana, again.

"You're like a master at this game now Yugi." Mana said.

"I guess." Yugi said, not really that into it right now.

Yugi sighed.

Mana could tell Yugi was sad.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Mana asked.

"Nothing." Yugi sighed.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Mana pointed out.

"I just miss Atem." Yugi told her.

Mana smiled. Yugi has been saying that for the last three days.

"Don't worry, Yugi. He'll be back before you know it. There's nothing to worry about." Mana said.

"I guess." Yugi said.

"How about another game?" Mana suggested.

"Sure." Yugi said.

They set the game back up and started to play again. Isis was watching them play from afar, she smiled at them and we back to the healing chambers.

Yugi moved his peace and won.

"You win again?" Mana groaned.

Yugi chuckled.

"Just remember its your fault for showing me how to play this." Yugi reminded her.

"I know." Mana said.

Yugi sat back in the chair and sighed in frustration as he rubbed his forehead.

"Something the matter?" Mana wondered.

"I'm just nauseous. I have been all day." Yugi told her.

"You ok?" Mana asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. I was like this yesterday. I threw up this morning and I have been having nausea ever since then." Yugi said.

"You want to see Isis?" Mana suggested.

"No, I'll be alright. If this happens again tomorrow I'm going to see her." Yugi said.

"Good idea." Mana agreed.

The two staying in the lounge all day playing games before dinner.

* * *

><p><p>

-Next Day-

Yugi had his head in a bucket as he threw up the next morning. Once he knew he was done, he pulled his head back and sat against the walk and wiped his mouth.

"Ra, I feel like crap." Yugi said to himself.

He sat there for a moment till he felt better. He stood up, feeling nauseous for a moment before he walked out of the bathroom.

"I should go see Isis. I want to know what's going on with me." Yugi said.

Yugi went to his room and got dressed into something different and headed out ot the healing chambers. As he walked his nausea was strong, but he tried to shake it off. He was relieved when he bumped into Mana.

"Hey Yugi." Mana greeted.

"Hey." Yugi greeted back.

"Where are you going?" Mana asked.

"To the healing chambers to see Isis." Yugi told her.

"You still sick?" Mana wondered.

"Yea. Want to come with me?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Mana said.

They both walked to the healing chambers. When they got there, Yugi knocked on the door. Mana was standing behind him.

"Enter." They heard Isis say.

Yugi slowly opened the door and walked inside slowly with Mana still behind him. They saw that Isis was not that busy and there were no patients in the chambers right now.

"Hello, Priestess." Yugi greeted.

Isis turned to them.

"Hello Yugi. Is there something I can help you with?" Isis asked.

"I haven't been feeling well lately and I want you to see if you can find out why.' Yugi told her.

"Alright. Follow me." Isis said.

Isis lead them to to one of the tables and Yugi sat down on it. Mana sat on the side of another table next the one Yugi was on.

"So what has been going on?" Isis asked.

"Well I have been throwing up in the morning. Then in the afternoons I have been nauseous. Do you have any idea of what it could be?" Yugi said.

Isis thought for a moment.

"I may have an idea. It's slightly possible, but I will use my healing powers to look." Isis said.

Yugi nodded.

"Lay down, please." Isis said.

Yugi laid back on the table. Isis got to the side of the table.

"Yugi I need you to close your eyes and be relax." Isis told him.

Yugi closed his eyes and relaxed as much as possible.

Isis brought her hands up and hovered them close to the top of Yugi's chest. Getting her concentration, she closed her eyes. Her hands turned while and she hovered around Yugi's chest. When she found nothing wrong, she went lower. When she got to Yugi's abdomen she froze and she snapped open her eyes. She took her hands back.

She was in shock, there was only one reason for this.

"Sit up Yugi." Isis managed to say.

Yugi opened his eyes and sat up again. He saw the puzzled look on Isis's face.

"What is it Isis?" Yugi asked, little worried something was really wrong with him.

"Well apparently what I thought was true." Isis looked at Yugi, "Yugi, did you know you have a vary special gift, that only a few men have?" Isis wondered.

"No, I don't know I had a gift. What is it?" Yugi asked.

Isis looked Yugi in the eyes.

"You have the gift of being able to get pregnant." Isis told him.

Yugi was shocked.

"Isis, what are you trying to say to me?" Yugi wondered.

"You're pregnant Yugi." Isis told him.

"I'm what!" Yugi shouted.

"He's what!" Mana shouted, jumping off the bed and standing next to Yugi.

"Yes Yugi, you're pregnant. There is no doubt." Isis said.

Yugi got silent and wrapped his arms around himself. How was he going to tell Atem this when he got back? Yugi then got scared, it things weren't bad enough with Yugi and Atem being together, now Yugi was pregnant. There was no hiding that from anyone, especially after a while.

"Yugi?" Isis said, snapping Yugi out of his thoughts.

Yugi looked up at Isis.

"I would guess the other father would be the Pharaoh?" Isis guessed.

"How did you know?" Yugi asked.

"I saw you two one day in the garden." Isis answered.

Yugi nodded.

Mana sat next to Yugi on the bed and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Isis I'm just worried if someone else found out. I know that I would be in trouble from being with Atem, but this just makes things worse." Yugi said.

"Yes I know. That is a tough one to figure out. I'm sure Atem will have to think of something for all of this." Isis said.

"Guess so." Yugi got up from the table, "Thank you Isis. At least I know its nothing serious." Yugi said.

"You're welcome. Now Yugi, I want you to take car of yourself." Isis told him.

"I will Isis, I promise." Yugi said.

Yugi left the healing chambers, Mana still at his side as they walked.

"Mana can you come with me to Atem's room?" Yugi asked, talking over his shoulder.

"Sure thing." Mana said.

Mana knew that Yugi needed someone to talk to right now about all this.

They both walked sown the halls until they got to Atem's room. Yugi opened the door with Mana and she closed the door behind her.

Yugi was walking over to the bed and sat down in the middle of it. His gaze to his lap.

Mana looked at him worried. She sat on the side of the bed.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Mana asked.

Yugi sighed.

"Nothing. I'm alright. Just surprised is all." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Mana wondered.

"Yes. I guess just being told that I have the gift to get pregnant and that I am pregnant now is just to weird and shocking right now." Yugi told her.

"I bet and it does change things." Mana said.

Tears formed in Yugi's eyes. Then he couldn't hold them back anymore, a couple tears fell from his eyes. They slid down his checks and onto the sheets.

Mana saw this and got next to Yugi, pulling him into a hug to comfort him.

Yugi looked up at her.

"Oh, Mana, what am I going to do? I don't know if I can do this. I don't want to get myself or Atem in trouble. Unless Atem thinks of someway trying to face me as a slave, then things would be normal. I wouldn't worry like this. I just wish I wasn't a slave right now." Yugi cried.

"It's ok Yugi. I'm sure there is a way to free you and I'm sure Atem will figure out once he gets back and you tell him." Mana said.

"I guess your right." Yugi said.

Mana stayed with him a little bit till she left to get train her magic she knew, since Mahad wasn't here.

"I'm sorry to leave you Yugi, but I have to go train with my magic if I want to keep up with my training with Mahad not here." Mana told Yugi.

"I understand Mana." Yugi said.

Mana patted Yugi's head.

"I'll be back later to check up on you." Mana said.

Yugi nodded.

Mana got up from the bed and walked out.

Yugi still sat on the bed when she left. He was lost in thought as he stirred at the sheets in front of him on the bed. Unconsciously, Yugi moved his hand up to his stomach and rested it there.

"When I think about it, its not really all a bad thing. Its kind of exciting and I'm glad I have this gift. I know Atem will think of some way of freeing me, that way we wouldn't have to hid in the dark anymore. He will be behind me the whole way with this, I know he will." Yugi said, talking to himself.

Yugi laid down on the bed and looked at the celling, his hand still on his stomach.

"_Maybe, just maybe, we could actually be a real family one day. Just with some small differences. We would be royal as well."_ Yugi thought.

Ygui smiled at that.

He wanted that thought to come true. He wished with all his being that that kind of life would turn real in his mind. Yugi fell asleep there, until Mana came back from her training. She woke him up and took him to dining are for lunch.

* * *

><p><p>

-In Rome-

Atem stood on his boat that was parked on the docks in Rome. He was on the side and was watching the sun setting.

Atem sighed.

"I miss you, Yugi." Atem said softly to himself.

"It's only been a week Atem." Seto said, come up behind Atem.

Atem turned to him.

"Yea I know, but I still miss him." Atem said.

He turned back to the sunset.

Seto stood next to Atem and watched the sun with him.

"Bet you can't wait to get back?" Seto said.

"I want to be back in time. If the Emperor and I don't decide on something soon, I might be here longer then I want to." Atem said.

"I know, but don't worry." Seto said.

"I'm trying not to." Atem said.

Seto soon left, leaving Atem alone again.

"_I can't wait to be home again. I know soon I will have to try and get Yugi out of his slavery. I do want to be with him without hiding in the dark from everyone."_ Atem thought.

Atem watched at the sun finally set. He went to his room on the boat and laid on the bed.

He missed Yugi in his arms as well, but was able to get to sleep after a long day.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: There you have it. I added the little part with Atem because I wanted to show nothing bad happened to Atem. So R & R this chapter and keep reading till I put the next one up.


	10. Coming Home

Wolf: Next chapter, its a happy chapter so nothing bad is going to happen in it.

Akami: Not until chapter 11

Wolf: Shh, Akami! Don't ruin it!

Akami: So, just a little foreshadowing wont hurt.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Coming Home<p>

After another week, Yugi was so excited.

Today was the day Atem was suppose to come home.

That morning Mana rushed into the room, shaking Yugi awake, telling him Atem was coming home today. Yugi just couldn't wait to see him and hopped he came back successful from Rome. Yugi also couldn't wait to tell him about the baby, but he was scared as well to tell him. Yugi didn't know how Atem would react to all this, he just hopped it was a good feeling.

Yugi stood on the balcony as he past the city and looked to the Nile. Yugi could see, far off up the river, Atem's ship coming in. Yugi was so exited that he couldn't stay still at all.

Yugi watched at the ship docked and saw all the people getting off.

All Yugi wanted to do was to run out of the palace to see Atem, but he couldn't. Slaved weren't allowed to go and visit anyone that came to the palace.

Yugi then saw a couple people on horses, coming down the main street from the docks. As they got closer to the palace, Yugi could spot Atem in the front on his horse while Mahad and Seto were on each side of him on their horses.

Once they got to the gate and let in, Yugi noticed Atem was looked up. Yugi knew that Atem could see him. Yugi waved and Atem only lifted his hand to him when none was looking.

They all stopped at the steps and got off their horses. Mana was running down the stairs and ran into Atem's arms and hugged him. Atem hugged her back. Yugi watched at they pulled apart and talked for a moment. They then walked into the palace.

Now, all Yugi had to do was wait. Yugi had a feeling he knew Atem couldn't wait to see him either. As Yugi waited he just looked out from the balcony and watched the people walked around in the market.

Yugi didn't know how long he waited, but the click of the door handle caught his attention.

Yugi spun around just in time to se the door open. Atem walked inside and closed the door behind him. He looked over to the balcony to see Yugi, he smiled brightly. Yugi smiled back at him.

They both started to walk to each other and meet each other in the middle of each other. They pulled each other into a crushing hug, where they didn't want to let go of each other. They pulled away a little to look at each other in the eye.

Yugi put a hand behind Atem's head and pulled him down into a vary passionate kiss. Atem wrapped his arms full around Yugi's waist, while Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck. Atem licked Yugi bottom lip for entrance and Yugi gladly opened his mouth as Atem slipped his tongue inside. Atem mapped out the moist caver he missed so much. Both hummed at the the contact that came back. Soon, air was a problem so they pulled apart. Atem put his nose to Yugi's and rubbed them together.

"I have been waited two weeks to kiss you again." Atem said.

"I have too." Yugi said.

They pulled apart, Atem's arms still wrapped around Yugi's waist.

"Mana told me that you has something important to tell me. I hear you found something out since I have been gone." Atem said.

Yugi bit his lip and nodded.

"It's not bad, is it?" Atem asked worried.

"No, it's not bad at all. I found it wonderful when I found out." Yugi said.

"When did you find out?" Atem wondered.

"Last week, while you where still gone." Yugi said

"Well what did you find?" Atem asked.

Yugi managed to get out of Atem's arms and stand near the balcony and looked at the town again.

"Well, I guess to start off, I was starting to fell sick a couple days after you left." Yugi started.

"You alright?" Atem wondered.

"I'm fine. I wasn't until the third day that I went to go see Isis. I was tired of what was going on with me, so I went to Isis to see what was wrong. When she told me what it was, I was in shock." Yugi said.

"What did she tell you?" Atem asked.

Yugi paused.

"S-She told me I have a gift." Ygui started.

"What kind of gift?" Atem asked with great curiously.

Yugi looked over at Atem. He looked into Atem's crimson eyes with his amethyst ones.

"I have the gift to being able to have children like a woman. Only a few men have this gift and I'm one of them that have it." Yugi said.

Atem is in complete shock and he had a feeling of what Yugi was going to say next.

"Yugi, are you trying to say that you're-" Atem stopped.

Yugi nodded.

"Yea, Atem, I'm pregnant." Yugi told him.

Atem's mind went blank. His next action was a shock, he fainted. Yugi managed to catch Atem before he hit the floor.

Yugi sat down on the floor and put Atem's head in his lap and tried to wake him up.

"_To figure, to most powerful man in Egypt faints at the simplest thing."_ Yugi thought.

Yugi shook Atem's shoulder's.

"Come on Atem get up." Yugi said.

Slowly Atem opened his eyes. The first thing he was was Yugi's face looking down at him. Atem sat up fast and turned his body to face Yugi.

"So you-I am-How did...Man this is all coming at me at once." Atem said.

"How do you think I felt?" Yugi said sarcastically.

"How far are you?" Atem asked.

"Well considering the last time we made love was before you left, so I'd say about two weeks." Yugi told him.

Atem then got quit, Yugi was afraid Atem didn't like this. Yugi placed his hand on top of Atem's.

"Atem, if you don't want-" Yugi said.

"No." Atem interrupted, gripping Yugi's hand, "I want the baby Yugi. Having a child with the love of my life makes it wonderful. Don't think I don't want the baby for that I'm angry, because I do what it." Atem told him.

Yugi smiled. He hugged Atem.

"Thank you, Atem." Yugi said.

Atem smiled and kissed his check.

"I'm just worried though." Yugi said.

"About what?" Atem wondered.

"About us, we wont be able to his this for long Atem. We have to figure out how to free me from slavery so we can actually be together without worry. I'm afraid of us being found out and something happening to me." Yugi said.

Atem pulled Yugi into his lap.

"I know, but don't worry Yugi. I'll figure something out. If it takes me to long for me to find a legal way to free you I'll have to send you somewhere safe." Atem said.

"I understand." Yugi said.

Yugi put his head under Atem's chin and cuddled up to him on the floor.

Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi and he held him close. Atem kissed Yugi's head.

"I love you." Atem said.

"I love you too." Yugi said and kissed Atem's cheek.

Atem laid his hand gently on Yugi's stomach.

"I promise I will protect you and are baby, no matter what it is or how it is. I will always be with you. There is no one else I would rather be with right now, then with you." Atem told him.

"Thank you Atem. You're so sweet." Yugi said.

Yugi placed his hand over Atem's and left it there. Both smiled as they cuddled up to each other on the floor.

After a couple minutes Atem looked down at Yugi then to the bed.

Atem got up with Yugi in his arms, Yugi squeaked as he was picked up and he wrapped his arms around Atem's neck.

Atem walked over to the bed and placed Yugi onto it.

"I thought we would be more comfortable up here then down on the floor." Atem said.

Yugi nodded.

Atem got on the bed next to Yugi so he was facing him. He wrapped his arms around him. Atem pulled Yugi closed to him and kissed his nose.

"Oh, that reminds me, how did things in Rome go?" Yuig asked.

"They went just fine. As you can see, I'm alive, and everything is figure out." Atem said.

"What kind of deal was made?" Yugi wondered.

"Well, the Emperor wanted at deal with trade and war support. As long as they did the same for us." Atem said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

"Yes. Just be glad we didn't do more drastic measures." Atem said.

"Like what?" Yugi asked.

"If we didn't make a deal then I would have had to marry one of the Emperor's daughters'." Atem siad.

"I'm glad you didn't have to do that. I don't like sharing. You are mine and only mine." Yugi said, wrapping his arms around Atem's chest.

Atem chuckled.

"I know, I wouldn't have wanted to share either. You are the only one that will belong in my heart, no one else." Atem said.

Yugi smiled and got closer to Atem as they held each other close.

"At least they wont be a problem for a while." Yugi said.

"That's true." Atem said.

The two just laid there for a little bit, wrapped up in each others arms. Atem was taking the day off to rest up from his trip. He was going to spend the day with the person the made him the happiest, Yugi.

Yugi and Atem talked for a little as they laid on the bed. Atem was talking about his journey to Rome and everything else.

They soon got up from the bed and headed to the garden. They sat under the tree with shade form the bright hot sun. Yugi sat on Atem's lap with his head to Atem's chest.

"It's nice today." Yugi said.

"Yes, its relaxing. I'm glad t am taking a nice day away from ruleing." Atem said.

"You will have to go back tomorrow, remember?" Yugi said.

"I know." Atem sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you." Yugi siad.

"That makes it even better." Atem said.

Atem smirked and kissed the side of Yugi's neck and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. Atem sucked softly on the skin of Yugi's neck.

"I missed you so much and I missed this, just being alone with you." Atem said.

Yugi grabbed Atem's hand and entwined their fingers.

"I missed this as well. I missed sleeping in your arms at night." Yugi said.

"No need to worry about that now." Atem said.

Yugi moved his head and kissed Atem's cheek. Atem smiled at him. Yugi moved in Atem's arms and kissed Atem on the lips.

Atem hummed into the kiss. Atem licked Yugi's bottom lip and Yugi responded by opening his mouth. Atem slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and they started a war, which Yugi had lost. Atem mapped out Yugi's mouth.

Air was a problem and they pulled apart. It was a second later that they went back to kissing again. Starting a make out session.

Mana walked into the garden, being sent by Isis to look for Yugi and Atem. She has looked threw half the palace and then thought the garden would be a good place to look next.

She headed over to one of the trees and spotted Atem and Yugi making out under it.

She cleared her throat, making them both jump and break apart from the kiss.

"Do you two mind no making out for a moment?" Mana wondered.

Both huffed.

"What do you want Mana?" Atem growled.

"It's not what I want, its what Isis wants." Mana told him.

"Does Isis what to see me?" Yugi wondered.

"Yes. Atem too." Mana said.

"Me? Why me?" Atem asked.

"Isis wants to do a check up on Yugi and she wants you there as well." Mana told him.

"Alright." Atem said.

Both stood from their spot under the tree and followed Mana back to the healing chambers. Mana knocked on the door and walked in with Atem and Yugi behind her. When they entered they saw Isis wrapping up the hand of a slave boy from the kitchen. Isis tied a knot and sent toe servant out. The boy bowing to Atem as he left.

Isis looked at Mana, Atem, and Yugi.

"You're here finally." Isis said, walking up to them.

"Sorry, Isis. It took me a while to find them." Mana said.

"Let me guess, making out in the garden under the tree again?" Isis said.

Atem and Yugi looked away, blushing heavily.

"Of course." Mana admitted.

Isis looked at Yugi.

"Well, Yugi, I need you over here. I wanted to check you over then the Pharaoh came back so he could some and see." Isis said.

"That's fine with me." Yugi said.

Isis lead Yugi over to one of the tables and Yugi sat down on it.

"So, any changes with anything in the last week?" Isis asked.

"No. I'm till throwing up in the mornings, but I can't really get over the nausea." Yugi told her.

"I should have something to help you out with that. So anything else?" Isis wondered.

"No." Yugi answered.

"Ok then. Just lay back Yugi and I'll look over you." Isis said.

Yugi laid down and Isis moved to his side.

"Just like last time Yugi, relax and close your eyes." Isis reminded him.

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes and relaxed.

Isis motioned for Atem to come over next to her. Atem casually walked over to Isis. She looked at his hand then to him, to see if it was ok to grab it and he nodded. Isis grabbed Atem's hand and hovered their hands over Yugi's body.

Both their hands started to glow white.

Isis closed her eyes, Atem followed what she was doing.

She lowered their hands above Yugi's chest first. What surprised Atem next is that he all of a sudden could see the inside of Yugi's chest. He could see right through Yugi's clothes and his skin. (A/N: Like an X-Ray, but more and you can see everything in color.) Atem could see Yugi's heart as it pumped and his lungs moved as he breathed slowly.

"_This is incredible. This must be Isis's power and how she looks over her sick patients that have problems. No wonder my father chose her to be the palace healer."_ Atem thought.

Isis then moved their hands lower until they reached Yugi's abdomen. Then, Atem could see it, the tiny figure that was the baby. It was small, but Atem could tell as it moved a little bit.

This brought a bright smile to Atem's face.

Isis pulled their hands away and opened her eyes, Atem following.

"Yugi, you can open your eyes now and sit up." Isis said.

Yugi did as told.

"Well?" Yugi asked.

"Don't worry, everything is fine and you both are healthy as can be." Isis told him.

Yugi smiled.

"Thanks Isis. You need me for anything else?" Yugi wondered.

"No, you can be on your way." Isis said.

Yugi nodded and got down off the table. Atem walked to the door, Yugi behind him.

Atem headed off back towards the garden and the whole time they were walking, Atem was quiet as he was lost in his thoughts. Yugi noticed Atem being quiet.

When they got to the garden again they went to the tree and only Atem sat down against the tree. Yugi got down on his knee's in front of him and looked at him worried.

"Atem, what's wrong? You've been quiet ever since we left the healing chambers." Yugi said.

Atem looked at him. He held out his hand to Yugi.

Yugi placed his hand in Atem's and Atem brought him to his lap. Yugi's back against Atem's chest. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

"Isis was showing me what she see's when she checks people over." Atem said.

"She showed her healing powers to you?" Yugi wondered.

"Yes. She shared them with me while she was check you over." Atem said.

"You mean, she showed you the baby?" Yugi guessed.

Atem smiled and nodded.

Yugi smiled as well up at him.

Atem leaned down and kissed Yugi's forehead. Yugi moved his head so that he meet Atem's lips and they shared a passionate kiss.

Atem moved his hand so that is laid on Yugi's stomach.

"I love you. Atem whispered.

"I love you too." Yugi whispered back.

* * *

><p>Wolf: The end with Isis I add so that I could make the chapter longer.<p>

Akami: It turned out well.

Wolf: Yes, I'm proud of it. R & R.

Next Chapter: Problems arise for Atem and for Yugi as well. An evil will show its face and it will cause Atem some trouble.


	11. A New Evil Rises

Wolf: Next chapter for all of you, hope its good. Sorry if its short.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 11: A New Evil Rises

-Next Day After Atem Returned-

The next day was as normal as any other day. Atem and Yugi were waking up that morning, but Yugi was the first to wake up since his morning sickness hit. Running to the bathroom.

As Yugi was over the bucket, Atem walking into the bathroom and frowned at him. Atem walked over and knelt down next to Yugi. He put his hand on Yugi's back and the other to hold back Yugi's bangs. Yugi glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"You going to be ok?" Atem asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Isis says it only lasts for a month or two before it goes away." Yugi said.

Atem nodded to show he understood.

When Yugi was done, the two get ready and headed down to breakfast. Yugi didn't eat much since his stomach is still not cooperating with him right now. When they were down to the throne room. Atem sat at the throne while Yugi was on his knee's next to him.

Yugi was trying his best not to fall over because of his nausea. Atem saw Yugi trying to stay up straight. Atem put his hand on Yugi's head and it helped Yugi out a little to keep up. Atem moved his fingers across Yugi's head, it calmed Yugi since it felt good.

All the time they were talking about the trading with Rome and how successful Atem's trip was. By the time lunch rolled around, everyone had lunch and had an hour break before going back to business.

Of course Atem and Yugi went to the garden for their hour rest.

They two went to their little spot under the tree. Atem sat down first with his legs crossed and Yugi sat in his lap. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him to his body, Yugi laid his head down on Atem's shoulder so he would be able to look up at the blue sky. Atem was looking as well and watched as the clouds went by.

"Its a nice day today." Atem said.

"It is." Yugi said.

Atem looked down at Yugi. Yugi moved his head a little so he could see Atem better.

"Now I see something better then the sky." Atem said.

Atem's statement made Yugi blush.

Atem leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi smiled at him and kissed him back.

"I love you." Atem said.  
>"I love you too." Yugi said.<p>

The two then started to kiss again.

When the little break was over, Mana came and got Atem and Yugi from the garden. They all went back to the throne room. This time they did some sentencing. The last person was brought in by ropes that were around his wrist and ankles.

From what Ygui could see, he looked a little bit older then Yugi or the same age. He had tanned skin and sandy blond hair. They had pushed the boy to his knee's on the throne steps.

"Pharaoh we found out that this boy is working with the band of thieves that has been causing trouble around Egypt for quite some time. We managed to catch this one in the act. All the others ran away before we could catch them." The head guard, Sebi, said.

"Part of the thief's, huh? I have thieves executed in the worst possible way when I have a thif in front of me. I don't do kindly to thieves at all." Atem said.

"You wont succeed in killing me today." The boy said with a smirk.

"Why's that?" Atem wondered.

Then someone else's voice came in.

"Because I'm here to bail him out." Someone said.

Everybody's head turned to the left side of the throne room to see a man standing in one to the windows.

The man had long white hair then went everywhere and tanned skin with a scar under his right eye. He wore a long red robe.

"Bakura!" The boy cheered.

"Malik, how many times to I tell you not to get caught? I'm tired of saving you. This is the fourth time I had to save you." Bakura said.

Malik huffed.

Atem stood from his throne, while Yugi just wanted to hide. Bakura jumped down from the window and slowly walked over, but stopped.

"Bakura? What are you here for?" Atem ordered.

"Just to bail out Malik of course, again." Bakura said.

"I will not let you. I wont allow it." Atem turned to his guards, "Guards, restrain him!" Atem ordered.

Five guards went at Bakura, swords drawn. Bakura smirked and he dogged the first guards attack and Bakura pulled out a dagger and stabbed the guards side. Bakura picked up the now dead guards sword and started to block the other attacks from the other guards. Bakura killed two more guards and then he seamed to disappear for a moment.

Everyone looked around to try and spot him. Then when Atem looked behind him, he was in horror. Bakura was behind and they were standing up. Bakura had his hand over Yugi's mouth and a sword to his throat. Yugi was trying to control his breathing and tears where forming at the corner of his eyes. Atem took a step forward, anger in his eyes.

"Take another step and I kill him." Bakura warned.

Bakura pressed the sword closer to Yugi throat. A tear fell from Yugi's eye.

Atem growled and stood still.

"What do you want?" Atem asked.

Bakura took a pause and looked over at Malik.

"Release Malik." Bakura said.

Atem turned his head to the guards holding Malik.

"Release the boy." Atem ordered.

"But sir-" One of the guards started.

"Don't start with me! I said release him!" Aetm snapped.

The guards did as told and cut the topes that had Malik's hands tied together. Malik stood up, the guards watching him carefully.

"Go to the window Malik." Bakura said.

Malik walked and stood at the window.

As this was going on, Yugi was trying to stay calm as possible. He was scared out of his mind and hoped he got out alive.

"Thanks for your cooperation Pharaoh." Bakura said.

"I did what you asked, now let Yugi go." Atem growled.

"Very well. Now that my job is done, I will leave." Bakura said.

Bakura pushed Yugi forward at Atem, who caught him in his arms. Bakura quickly ran towards Malik at the window.

Atem ordered the guards after Bakura.

Bakura grabbed Malik and jumped out the window with him in his arms. Both were smirking.

The guards looked out to window to see they had disappeared.

Atem had Yugi in his arms and he was shaking. Atem tightened his arms around him, to comfort him.

"Shh, Yugi, its alright. You're safe now." Atem whispered in Yugi's ear.

Yugi didn't say anything. He put his face into Atem's chest and cried.

Atem looked at him sadly.

Seto walked up to him.

"Pharaoh?" Seto started.

Atem turned his head towards Seto a little.

"I'm taking Yugi back to my chambers. I want you to take over for me the rest of the day, Seto." Atem said.

"I understand sir." Seto said.

Atem turned back to Ygui in his arms.

"Come on Yugi, we're going back to the chambers." Atem told him.

Yugi only gave a small nod.

Atem lifted Yugi in his arms, carrying him bridle style. They left the throne room.

Seto had to explain Atem's orders and they finished the meeting.

Atem got to the room and managed to opened the door. He closed it behind him with his foot. Atem went to the bed and gently set Yugi down. Yugi wouldn't let go of him, so Atem laid in bed next to him. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi and brought him close to his chest as he cried softly. Atem combed his hand through Yugi's hair and tried to soothe him as much as possible. Soon Yugi's crying went down to just small hiccups.

"Yugi, you alright now?" Atem asked.

Yugi nodded.

Atem put a finger under Yugi's chin and moved Yugi's head so he could look up at him. Atem cupped Yugi's check and Yugi leaned into the touch. Atem used his thumb to clear away Yugi's tears.

"Yugi, I'm sorry for not protecting you from Bakura. It happened so fast." Atem said.

"Its alright Atem. I don't blame you." Yugi said.

"But Yugi-" Atem started.

Yugi put a finger to Atem's lip to stop him.

"No. Don't say anymore." Yugi said.

Atem looked sadly at him.

"I do promise this Yugi, I will protect you from any evil that comes. Especially Bakura." Atem placed a hand on Yugi stomach, "Nothing is going to happen to the people I love or my future family." Atem said.

"Thank you, Atem" Yugi said, blushing a bit.

Atem smiled at him. Atem kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Anything for you Yugi." Atem whispered in his ear.

Yugi put his hands around Atem's neck and pulled Atem forward. Yugi put his lips to Atem's and they kissed for a little bit. They put their noses together after that and rubbed them together.

"I love you Yugi." Atem said.

"I know. I love you too." Yugi said.

They kissed again.

They whole day Atem and Yugi stayed in the room with no disturbance from anyone. They ate dinner up in the room as well. Then went to bed.

Even though Yugi was shaken up that day, Yugi would be jumpy and would be on his guard from now on.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: There you go. Again, sorry its short, but I just wanted to introduce Bakura and Malik is all. R&R.


	12. Memories Forgotten, Memories Remembered

Wolf: Next chapter, this one is long and much happens in it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 12: Memories Forgotten, Memories Remembered

-Three Weeks Later-

After the time when Bakura first appeared, everyone has been jumpy because of him. Atem and Yugi didn't like the idea of Bakura being around at all. Atem most of all since he feared for Yugi's life and their child. Atem is being vary cautious of Yuig, but since Bakiura hasn't been appearing for the last three weeks Atem was not as bad as he was from the start.

As for Yugi, he has been scared terribly by Bakura and fears what he might do next. Yugi was scared of his life when Bakura threatened to kill him, he was so afraid. He was afraid his life would end and that he would be killed. If he died, he knew Atem would never forgive himself for it happening. Now that Bakura hasn't appeared for a while he is not as scared as before.

Atem still takes Yugi to his meeting, but every now and then Atem will end the meeting early so that Atem can have time for Yugi. Only once or twice has he left Yugi in his room, but he always has Mana be with Yugi at all time since Atem can't look after him.

Atem has also been looking for a way to free Yugi. He's talked to Seto and Mana about it and the two are helping him look through books and scripts so that they could help free Yugi as well. They wanted their friend to be happy and they knew that freeing Yugi was the best they could do for him.

Right now, Atem and Yugi where separated. Atem was looking for Yugi while Yugi was looking for Atem. Mana had managed to 'capture' Yugi and sneak him away from Atem. They both thought it would be funny. Mana had taken Yugi to another part of the palace, but he managed to get away from her and try to find Atem, since he was scared of being alone out in the halls now. Atem knew that it was Mana that had Yugi, but Atem was still fearful of what might happen to him if he was not with anyone. Atem had to find Yugi as soon as possible before something bad happened.

As Ygui was walking, he was in part of the palace where pottery was along the whole hallway. The pottery all sat on little displays so people could see them better. Yugi was looking at the pottery instead of where he was walking.

Yugi knocked into a guard walking by and Yugi stumbled back into a pottery vase. This caused the vase to topple, then fall. It crashed to the ground, shattering into many pieces on the floor. Yugi fell on his but, the shattered vase next to him.

The guard looked down at Yugi with anger. Yugi just looked up at him with total fear going through his body.

"How dear you!" The guard yelled.

The guard grabbed Yugi by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. Then he lifted him off the ground so that his feet wernt touching the ground.

"You shall be punished!" The guard said.

Yugi was shaking and tear were starting to fill his eyes.

The guard raised his fist to punch Yugi. Yugi closed his eyes in fear and a tear fell from his eye.

As Atem was walking to find Yugi, he heard a smash coming from the another hallway not far away. He thought it might be Yugi in trouble, so he ran down the hallway and turned the corner to see a guard with Yugi, about to punch him. Atem saw Yugi's tear, he was shocked and in fear.

"Stop!" Atem ordered.

The guard turned his head to see Atem.

"Pharaoh." The guard said.

Atem slit his eyes in anger.

"Put my slave down." Atem growled.

The guard let go of Yugi and he fell to the ground on his knee's, crying softly.

"Is there a reason why you were about to punish my slave?" Atem asked.

"He walked into me and broke one of the fine vases, Pharaoh." The guard told him.

Atem looked down at Yugi as he cried.

"_Oh Yugi, I'm sorry. This is exactly what I feared."_ Atem thought.

"If that is so, then let me punish him." Atem said.

"If that's what you want Pharaoh, I will return to my duties." The guard said.

"Vary well." Atem said.

The guard walked past Yugi and left.

Atem looked down at Yugi and softened his gaze.

Atem knelt down, placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder, which made Yugi flinch at the touch. Atem frowned. Atem picked Yugi up in his arms, bridle style. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck and cryed on his shoulder. Atem headed to his room that was not far off. He had to calm down Yugi.

Atem managed to open the door and close it behind him. He went to the bed and laid Yugi down on it. Atem sat at the head of the bed, his back against the backboard and pulled Yugi into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and laid his head against Yugi's shoulder.

"Yugi, its alright. You're fine now." Atem whispered in Yugi's ear.

Yugi sniffed and looked up at Atem who was smiling down at him.

"You arn't really going to punish me are you?" Yugi asked fearfully.

"No, never. I only said that to make the guard stop from hurting you or the baby." Atem said.

Yugi only nodded.

Atem kissed the side of Yugi's neck. He put his face to Yugi's neck.

"I was scared for you." Atem chocked out.

Yugi looked sadly at Atem and put a hand on Atem's head.

Atem was crying a little.

"Oh Atem." Yugi whispered.

"I was scared you were going to get hurt, I could never let that happen. I knew that if the guard punished you, you would get hurt badly." Atem placed a hand on Yugi's stomach, "Than the baby might have been lost. I would never forgive myself if that happened to you both." Atem said.

Atem cried still on Yugi's neck.

Yugi petted Atem's hair.

"If I wasn't a slave, that would have never happened." Yugi whispered.

Atem tighten his hold on him. He lifted his head up, Yugi reached up and wiped the tears away from Atem's eyes.

"Yugi, don't think that way. I'll think of a way to free you, I promise you." Atem said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"If I can, we can be a family for real." Atem said.

Yugi smiled at that. Yugi leaned up and kissed Atem.

Atem smiled at him.

"I love you." Yugi said.

"I love you too, so much." Atem said.

Yugi relaxed in Atem's arms and fell asleep. Taking a little nap before they went to dinner.

Atem watched as Yugi slept in his arms, he moved his hand through Yugi's hair. Atem buried his face in Yugi's hair and just held him tight, never wanting to let him go.

* * *

><p><p>

-That Night-

When dinner was over and Atem and Yugi went back to the room, they got ready for bed. They cuddled up together and Atem fell asleep before Yugi did. Yugi couldn't really sleep, he was thinking about today and how he was being a big burden to Atem. He wanted to deny it, but all of it was there.

"_I fell like I'm holding Atem back. That I'm a burden to him and can't do anything properly with me around. He has to lie to protect me, I don't want him to do that because of me."_ Yugi thought.

Yugi looked up at Atem and sighed. Atem was usually a heavy sleeper, so Yugi managed to get out of Atem's arms and get out of bed. He went to one of Atem's dressers and managed to find one of Atem's cloaks in the one drawer. Yugi put it over him, it was a little big on him, but it worked. Yugi looked at Atem still sleeping. He walked over to Atem and look at at his sleeping face.

"_I'm sorry Atem, I won't be a burden to you anymore."_ Yugi thought.

Yugi moved his fingers down Atem's face then kissed his forehead.

"I love you Yugi." Atem mumbled softly in his sleep.

Yugi felt like crying, he didn't want to do this, but he thought it was for the best.

Yugi quickly turned towards the door and opened it slowly and closed it behind him. A tear fell from his eye, but he walked through the halls. He avoided any guards and managed to get to the palace gates. Yugi put the hood of the cloak up looked back once more at the palace.

"Goodbye Atem." Yugi whispered.

Another tear fell from Yugi's eye, but he wiped it away and walked into the town. Yugi walked all through the town until he reached the Nile. He walked along the river bank and saw a couple houses. Then Yugi spotted a familiar house, the house of his old master. It looked to be abandoned. Yugi got closer to the house and looked deserted and not lived in for a couple of months. Yugi stepped inside his old home and looked around at the familur sight. It seemed that after Ygui left, his master had enough money to go off and lived in another town far away.

Yugi walked around the house and walked down a hall and at the first left Yugi was in his old room. He noticed nothing had changed in here. Yugi looked at the bed and saw they were still made. In the one corner of the room, to his right, was Yugi's old toys. Yugi smiled brightly and knelt down next to the toys and looked through them. He found his ball with his name and drawings on it and his top. All the way at the bottom of the little pile was Yugi's wooden horse. He thought he would never see it again. Yugi picked it up softly and put in to his chest, he held it tight.

"I thought I would never see this again." Yugi said.

He lookd at all his toys that had lots of dust and sand all over them.

"I'm surprised he left keep all this stuff and not burn it." Yugi said.

Yugi sat down on the closet bed, dust flew up from it, but Yugi didn't care. Yugi still had his horse and laid down on the bed.

"I'm glad he didn't get rid of them. This horse is the only thing that reminds me of my father, even though I never meet him. Its still his gift to me." Yugi said.

Yugi looked out the window and could see the palace in the glow of the half moon.

Yugi thought back to Atem, then tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Atem. I find this the best way so I am not a burden to you by you having to have to protect me because of me being a slave or being pregnant." Yugi whispered.

Yugi laid a hand on his stomach.

"I'll try to find a safe place for both of us and I will tell are baby about you. Just like my mother did to me." Yugi whispered the last part.

Ygui cried a little and held his horse close.

Yugi was slowly falling asleep.

"_I love you, Atem." _Yugi thought.

Then Yugi fell asleep.

-Morning-

It was now morning. Then sun shown through the balcony and hit Atem in the face. Atem blinked his eyes open and expected Yugi to be laying next to him, but his spot was empty.

Atem sat up in bed. He quickly got up out of bed and walked to Yugi's room, he wasn't there. He wasn't in the bathroom either.

He quickly got dressed and headed to Seto's room. He knocked on Seto's door, soon Seto opened the door.

"Atem, why are you here?" Seto asked.

"Seto, I can't find Ygui. I need your help. I'm worried." Atem said.

"Where could he have gone?" Seto wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm so scared if I don't find him. I'm worried." Atem said, worry in his voice.

Set put his hand on his cousins shoulder.

"Don't worry Atem, we'll find him." Seto said.

Atem nodded.

"I'll tell the head guard, Jou, to tell the other guards to look for him. If he's not in the palace I will really start to worry." Atem said.

"I understand Atem." Seto said.

Atem left to find the head guard, Jou . Atem's luck, he found him walking the halls. Atem ordered him to tell the other guards to look around the palace for his personal slave. Jou understood and left in a hurry.

Atem then went to talk to Mana. He got to her room and knocked on the door, she opened it quickly.

"Atem?" Mana wondered.

"Mana, can I come in?" Atem asked.

Mana nodded and let him in. She closed the foor behind him.

"Atem, I heard Yugi's missing." Mana said.

"He is and I'm worried Mana." Atem said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's somewhere." Mana assured him.

"I hope so. He's a month pregnant, Mana, and I fear for his safely." Atem said, worrying.

Mana hugged him, he hugged her back.

"I know Atem." Mana said, trying to comfort him.

"Help me look around the palace. I already have the guards looking." Atem said.

"I'll help you." Mana said.

The two left Mana's room and started looking. They looked top and bottom, then ended up in the gardens as there last spot.

A guard ran up to him, bowing.

"Pharaoh, we can not find you servant." The guard said.

Atem's worry was now full blown.

"Get some guards and meet us at the front of the palace. I'm going out to the city to look for him." Atem ordered.

"Yes sir." The guard said.

He bowed then left.

Atem turned to Mana.

"Mana, get the priests and tell them to meet me at the stables."Atem said.

"Sure." Mana said and ran off.

Atem headed to the stables.

"Please, Ra, let Yugi be safe." Atem thought.

Atem got to the stables and got his horse ready while waiting for the priests and Mana. Atem grabbed his horse by the reins an so he could look at him.

"Titan, I'm going to need your help to find Yugi as well. Think you can help me?" Atem asked him.

Titan whined and nodded his head.

"Thanks boy." Atem said, petting his nose.

Atem then heard feet coming his way. He turned and saw all the priests there at the entrance to the stables.

"You summoned up Pharaoh?" Shada wondered.

"Yes, I need all of you to help me search outside the palace for my personal slave, Yugi. He has gone missing and I need to find him." Atem said.

"Why do you care so much for him? He is only a slave." Karim said.

"Don't call him a slave! He is more then that!" Atem snapped.

"I apologizes." Karim said bowing in apology.

"We understand Pharaoh." Seto said.  
>"We will help you." Isis said.<p>

Atem nodded.

"Thank you." Atem said.

He got up onto Titan and walked out of the stalls. The guards waited in front to the palace gates, when Atem walked past them they followed. Atem stopped and looked back at them.

"We will split up and search." Atem started, "I will take Mana and a guard with me. The rest of the priests take at least one or two guards and look through the town. I'll look near the Nile's edge." Atem ordered.

"Yes, Pharaoh." They all said with a bow.

Atem moved forward nnd the others branched off through the streets. Atem and Mana, with the guard, and they got to the bank of the Nile. Atem wasn't sure where to go. He wanted to go right, but Titan pulled in the other direction. Atem saw that Titan had his head to the dirt, sniffing.

"What is it Titan?" Atem asked.

Titan huffed and stomped his front left foot to the ground.

"Can you smell Yugi, boy?" Atem wondered.

Titan nodded.

"Lead the way Titan." Atem said.

Titan started walking along the banks of the Nile, sometimes putting his head to the ground to sniff. Soon he stopped, at what looked like, and abandoned house. Atem got off Titan and walked inside the empty house. Mana followed, the guard held onto Titan's reins so he wouldn't run off.

Atem slowly walked around the house. He walked down a small hallway and turned to the first room on his left. Atem slowly entered the room, not knowing what was in there. Once Atem looked to his right, his heart leaped.

There was Yugi, laying on one of the beds still asleep.

Atem smiled.

"Mana, take the guard and try to find the priests and tell them I found Yugi. I'll be at the palace later." Atem said.

"Ok." Mana said.

Mana ran out of the house and took the guard back to town.

Atem looked back over to Yugi still sleeping. Atem walked over to the bed and sat down on the side of it. Atem stroked Yugi's hair and laid it on his shoulder.

"Yugi?" Atem started.

Yugi mumbled in his sleep.

Atem smiled at him from being so cute. Atem went to Yugi's cheek and kissed it.

"Yugi get up." Atem said.

Yugi moved a little.

"Five more minutes mom." Yugi mumbled.

Atem chuckled.

"Sorry, Yugi, but I'm not your mother." Atem said.

Yugi slowly blinked his eye open. He looked over his shoulder to see Atem there. Yugi was shocked.

"Atem?" Yugi whispered.

Atem got closer to Yugi's face.

"The one and only." Atem said softly.

Atem kissed Yugi's nose. As he pulled away, a tear fell from his eye and slipped down his cheek.

Yugi noticed this. He managed to sit up in the bed.

"Atem?" Yugi asked softly.

Without warning, Atem pulled Yugi into a hug.

"It was so worried that I lost you for good." Atem sobbed.

Yugi was shocked by the hug, but hugged Atem back. Yugi then felt his shoulder getting we, he knew Atem was crying.

"I was scared, please don't do this again." Atem cried.

"Atem, I'm so sorry. I thought it would be best if I left and be out of your hair." Yugi said.

Atem pulled away a little, tears still falling down his face.

Yugi felt so bad to do this to him.

"Yugi, you weren't in my hair. You did nothing wrong." Atem said.

"But I was holding you back. I was keeping you from ruling right. You had to lie to protect me from harm. You can't do that, I don't want you to. I want you to rule like you've always been, with a tight fist. Not seem soft and stick up for a unimportant slave. That's why I really left." Yugi explained, starting to cry a little.

Atem looked at him, his tears staring to dry on his checks.

"Yugi, in no way were you holding me back at all. Yes I did have to lie, but I just didn't want you hurt. If I would have let him continue, you would have gotten beaten and whipped 30 times. I couldn't allow that. I was afraid if you got hurt you might have lost the baby, I was protecting both of you. I explained that much to you before." Atem said.

"You mean that?" Yugi wondered.  
>"Yes." Atem said, crying again.<p>

They pulled into another hug as they both cried. It was a while till they finally calmed down. They pulled away and Atem kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Yugi, please come back to the palace, but if you want to leave then I wont stop you. I just want you to be safe and happy. What ever you think I best for you then I wont do anything to force you."Atem said.

Yugi looked into Atem's crimson eyes. He could see the sadness and the pain that Atem was feeling by doing this, it was hurting him. Yugi knew his answer.

Yugi leaned over and laid his lips over Atem's for a kiss. Atem kissed Yugi back.

"Thank you, Yugi." Atem said.

"I love you and I'm not going to leave you behind. I want are baby to have what I never had, to know his father. I never knew my father and I had to asked my mother about him, but I want are child to know both his parents and that is what I want most." Yugi said.

Atem kissed Yugi.

"I love you too." Atem said.

Atem got up off the bed, he held his hand out to Yugi. Yugi grabbed Atem's hand and Atem helped him off the bed.

Yugi went back to the bed and grabbed his horse.

"Yugi is that your horse when you were little?" Atem wondered.

"Yes, this was my old home, but my old master has left and my stuff is still here." Yugi said.

"You want to take it with you?" Atem asked.

"Well, just this and," Yugi walked over to the toys and picked up his ball, "this as well." Yugi said.

"That's all? What about the rest?" Atem wondered.

"Its alright, they're not that memorable." Yugi said.

"If you say so." Atem said.

Atem and Yugi walked out of the house. Atem saw Titan drinking by the river. Atem whistled and Titan ran over. Titan walked over to Yugi and sniffed him, Yugi petted his nose.

"Titan really likes you." Atem said.

Yugi smiled and nodded.

Atem held his hand out to Yugi.

"Lets go home, Yugi." Atem said.

"I agree." Yugi said, taking Atem's hand.

Atem helped Yugi onto Titan and got behind him.

Atem and Yugi headed off to the palace. Heading home with his love.

-One Month Later-

A month after Yugi ran away and Atem got him back, Atem was trying harder to try and find a way to get Yugi out of slavery. Atem was now reduced down to looking at deeds. Atem was looked at them all that was in the palace. If it came down to it. Atem would make a rule so he could free slaves when he wanted to.

Atem was giving up a little bit, but he knew he had to do it for Yugi.

Atem was on a little breather after lunch before he went back to meetings, he was going to take this time to look at the rest of the deeds. Atem sat down at the little makeshift desk on the floor. He had a bunch of soft cushions around the room, so it could be comfy. Atem had fallen asleep now and then in that room, since it was so comfy.

Atem was going through the last ten deeds and was reading the, inside and out. Fifth one down, Atem was reading it. His eyes went wide half way down. He had found it, finally.

It actually was a deed to free a slave once their name was written on the line at the bottom. Not mattering if the slave wrote it or someone did it for them.

Atem got the ink on his desk and a feather. Atem wrote Yugi's name down on the line.

As the ink was drying, he wanted to go tell Yugi.

Atem got up and quickly walked to his room. Atem was giving Yugi a relaxing day and he was spending it cleaning up a little in the room.

Atem got to his room and opened the door. Atem looked around and found Yugi putting some of Atem's clothes away. Yugi was now two months along and wasn't really showing that much, but he did have a small bump forming.

Yugi turned to Atem and smiled. Atem smiled back and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist. Atem leaned down to kiss him.

"I have vary good news." Atem said.

"What is it?" Yugi wondered.

"I'll show you." Atem said, grabbing Yugi's hand.

Atem and Yugi walked out of the room and headed to Atem's little office/lounge room. They entered the room, Atem sat on the cushion in front of the desk. Yugi sat on the one next to Atem.

"What's all this about, Atem?" Yugi asked.

"Just look." Atem said.

Atem moved the deed over to show Yugi. Yugi looked at the peace of papyrus on the desk and read over it, his eyes started growing big.

"You finally found a way?" Yugi asked softly.

"Yes, that's why I put your name on it." Atem said.

Yugi smiled.

"So, this means I'm free?" Yugi wondered.

Atem nodded.

Yugi then had tears fill his eyes. He turned quickly and kissed Atem, knocking them both back onto the other soft cushions around them. Yugi closed his eyes and a tear fell, Atem wiped the tear away. Atem closed his eyes as well and deepened the kiss.

Atem licked Yugi's bottom lip and Yugi opened his mouth. Atem slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and mapped it out. Air was a problem and they broke apart.

"I love you, so much." Yugi said.

"I love you too." Atem said.

They went back to kissing.

"Yugi, I want you to come with me to the last meeting today. I'll tell the council and everyone at the end that you're free." Atem said.

"Alright." Yugi said.

"Lets go. We'll be starting back up soon." Atem said.

The two got up and Atem rolled up the deed and put it in his belt. They went back to the throne room. Atem sat on the throne Yugi next to him on the floor. Atem keep his hand on Yugi's head. The meetings started up again and they just keep talking about what needed to be done around Egypt. Soon they reached the end.

"I have once more think to add to this meeting before we end." Atem said.

"What is it Pharaoh?" Zoa asked.

Atem got the deed from his belt and handed it to Seto.

"Seto, please read this out load to everyone." Atem said.

Seto took the deed and unrolled it. Seto started to read the deed. I mostly said that whoever's name is written on the line is free from slavery. Seto looked at the name, eyes widening.

"Who's name is on there?" Zoa asked.

Seto glanced at Atem.

Atem nodded.

Seto looked back to everyone in the throne room.

"The slave to be free is the Pharaoh's personal slave, Yugi." Seto finished.

Everyone got quiet and looked over at Yugi.

"Pharaoh, why?" Zoa exclaimed.

"I have been wanting to free Yugi for the last two months. Do not argue with me Zoa!" Atem told him.

Atem stood from his throne. He turned at Yugi and held out his hand to him.

"Come on Yugi." Atem said.

Yugi grabbed Atem's hand and Atem helped him up.

"This meeting is over." Atem said.

Atem walked, Yugi with him. They held hands as they headed to the throne room doors.

For once they could finally show their affection in front of everyone, they kissed.

Everyone stood shocked. The two left the room and headed back to Atem's room.

The only two people that weren't shocked was Seto and Isis. Everyone saw them being calm about this and the council, priests, and guards flooded them with questions.

Everyone knew about Atem and Yugi by the end of the day. They were just shocked that their pharaoh fell for someone low as a slave, but they couldn't do anything about it now. They just excepted it.

Wolf: Man this chapter was ten pages long, it took me forever to write. I'm glad I got this chapter done, so much happens in it.

Akami: Mean while you finished this at like 12:30 at night.

Wolf: Yea and I'm tired. R & R for the next chapter.


	13. Killings

Wolf: Here is the next chapter for all you. Again, Bakura and Malik are going to be causing trouble.

Akami: Nothing new there.

Wolf: True.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 13: Killings

-One Week Later-

With a week of Yugi being free, so much has changed for him. He now had the title of the pharaoh's lover. Atem had given him a bracelet, it has the royal symbol on it, it was to show he was the pharaoh's and no one else's. People treated Yugi differently, they didn't like it but had to do it. Even thought it was weird at first for him, he quickly got use to it. Yugi was now free to go where he pleased, instead of following Atem around, even though he did miss being with Atem a lot when he's in the throne room.

Mana was so happy for Yugi that he was free. Mana always liked seeing people happy and Yugi was a special case. She was so happy she almost crushed Yugi in a hug she gave him.

The council wasn't to thrilled when they found out everything about Atem and Yugi. They weren't happy to hear that their pharaoh was having a friendly relationship with a slave for the last 10 years. Then they were together as lovers, they didn't like that at all, but they couldn't do much now since Yugi wasn't a slave no more. When the council then heard from Isis that Yugi had a gift to bier children, they were vary fine with that if the pharaoh was with Yugi now that they knew that. Isis also added that Yugi was pregnant now, the council didn't like how they weren't married yet. They knew they had to be patient, Atem and Yugi will get married eventually.

No one has seen Bakura or Malik since the attack on Yugi, but everyone was still on their toes to look for them.

Yugi was not in any meeting with Atem, he choose not to go to them. Right now, Yugi was in the garden with Mana. She was putting different flowers in his hair, just for the fun of it. She had white lilies in his hair and was putting in a rose here and there.

"Mana, do you have to make me look so girly?" Yugi wondered.

"I think you look nice Yugi." Mana said, putting another flower in his hair.

"She's right Yugi, you do look vary cute." A vary familiar voice said.

Mana and Yugi turned their heads to see Atem walking towards them.

"Atem." Yugi said with a smile.

Atem smiled back at him. He sat down on the other side of Yugi and kissed his check. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and nuzzled his neck.

"Atem, I'm not done yet." Mana whined.

Atem sat up.

"Sorry Mana." Atem said.

Atem then took a rose off her and put it on tope of Yugi's ear. Atem kissed Yugi's check again.

Mana shock her head at him, but put the last of the flowers in Yugi's hair.

"You look adorable." Mana said.

Yugi blushed.

"She's right you know." Atem said.

"Stop picking on me." Yugi said.

Atem and Mana chuckled at him. Atem kissed his check again.

"Mama can I have my time with Yugi, please? You've had him all day." Atem said.

"Of course. I'll see you later." Mana said and walked off out of the gardens.

Atem looked at Yugi.

"How have you been Yugi?" Atem asked him.

"Fine. Its just so weird not following you around anymore. I got use to it." Yugi told him.

"I'm not surprised, but you will have to get use to it eventually." Atem told him.

"I understand that." Yugi said.

Atem smiled at him. He put their lips together in a kiss.

"Yugi you know I love you." Atem said.

"I know. I love you too." Yugi said.

The two went back to kissing.

After a couple minutes, they both went to sit under their tree. Yugi sat on Atem's lap as they sat there relaxing. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and just held him close. He then placed butterfly kisses to his neck. Making Yugi giggle and squirm in Atem's arms.

"Atem that tickles." Yugi giggled.

"I know. That's why I'm doing it." Atem said.

Yugi just shocked his head and relaxed again, putting his head on Atem's shoulder. He watched the leaves of the tree's blow in the slight wind.

Atem grabbed one of Yugi's flowers in his hand and sniffed it.

"Atem put it back." Yugi whined.

"No. you look fine with out one." Atem said.

Yugi huffed and sat still.

"You're not giving me mood swings are you?" Atem asked sarcastically.

"Sorry. I can get like that." Yugi apologized.

Atem touched Yugi's nose with the flower.

"No need to apologize. I understand." Atem said.

Yugi smiled and kissed Atem's check.

Atem smiled back. He placed his hand on top of Yugi's stomach.

"How's the little one doing?" Atem asked.

Yugi put a hand over to of Atem's.

"Fine. Isis said we're perfectly healthy." Yugi told him.

Yugi went to his monthly check up with Isis earlier that day.

"That's good." Atem said, nuzzling Yugi's neck.

The two relaxed their till dinner time. After that the two headed back to Atem's room for bed.

"I'm tired." Yugi yawned, once they entered the room.

"Me too." Atem said stretching.

"Lets get to bed then." Yugi suggested.

"I agree." Atem said.

They both got something comfy to ear and got in bed, Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closed to him. Atem kissed him.

"Goodnight, Yugi." Atem said.

"Goodnight." Yugi said.

They kissed again and settled down in the bed. They both where soon sound asleep.

* * *

><p><p>

In the middle of the night, two figures had just snuck into the palace. They jumped from one of the windows that was to the throne room.

"Ok, what's the plan again?" The shorter one of the figures asked.

The taller one sighed in frustration.

"For the last time, we kill a guard and a slave to sent a message to the pharaoh that we aren't out of his hair just yet. Stick with the program, Malik." He said.

"Alright. What to we do Bakura?" Malik asked.

Bakura smirked.

"Lets make it a game." Bakura started, "I try to kill a guard, you kill a slave. Who ever makes it to the throne room first, wins." Bakura said.

"I like that, lets go." Malik said.

The two ran off.

Malik headed to the slave quarters while Bakura tried to find a guard that was walking around the palace.

Malik looked through the slave rooms, looking for a single slave in a room by himself. By the 10th door he finally found out. It was a little older slave girl. Malik smirked.

He pulled out his knife.

Bakura quietly ran down the halls, looking for a guard. He didn't want to be to far from the throne room. Soon he turned a corner and found a guard walking. Bakura smirked. Bakura sneaked behind the guard and pulled out his knife.

Malik was running back to the throne room, his bloody knife was now clean and was trying to beat Bakura in their little game.

Malik entered the throne room, he looked around and didn't see Bakura.

"Looks like I win." Malik said with confidently.

"Don't think so love." Bakura said.

Malik looked up and saw Bakura sitting in the window they entered in, cleaning his knife. Malik was shocked. Bakura smirked and jumped down from the window.

"Well you loss. Guess who's being on the bottom tonight?" Bakura said, smirking.

Malik looked angry at him.

"I hate you." Malik huffed, turning his back to him.

Bakrua walked up to Malik and wrapped his arms around Malik's waist and kissed his neck.

"You love it, don't deny it." Bakura said.

"Whatever." Malik said.

Bakura chuckled.

"Lighten up. Lets go home." Bakura said.

"Fine, but we do it my way tonight." Malik said.

"That's fine with me." Bakura said.

The two left the palace and went home to active night.

* * *

><p><p>

Atem and Yugi where waken up by a pounding on the door.

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" Mahad was yelling form behind the door.

Atem sat up.

"What!" Atem ordered.

"We have a problem sir." Mahad said.

Atem got up and opened the door to a worried Mahad.

"What happened Mahad?" Atem asked.

"Someone has killed a guard and a slave during the night." Mahad told him.

"Really?" Atem wondered, shocked.

"Yes, we need you in the throne room to discuses this." Mahad said.

"I'll be their soon." Atem said.

Mahad nodded, he bowed then left.

Atem closed the door and looked back at a worried Yugi in bed. Atem walked over to him and sat on Yugi's side of the bed. He grabbed Yugi's hand to comfort him.

"Do you think it was Bakura and Malik?" Yugi asked.

"They are at the top of my list, they probably did. I say its a sign from them that they're still here and will do anything for my attention." Atem said.

Yugi nodded.

Atem got up off the bed and got dressed.

"Yugi I want you to stay here. I'll send Mana to keep you company. Ok?" Atem said.

"Yes." Yugi said.

Atem walked over and kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Be safe." Atem said.

"I will." Yugi said.

Atem left and Yugi just sat in bed, with silence around him except with the sound of the birds. Then a knock at the door and Mana walked in.

"Hey Yugi." Mana greeted.

"Hey." Yugi said.

"How are you." Mana said, sitting on the bed.

"Fine, I guess." Yugi sighed.

"You worried about Bakura and Malik." Mana wondered.

"Yea, after last time they both scare me." Yugi said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Atem will always keep an eye on you to keep you safe." Mana told him.

"Yes, I know." Yugi said.

"I hope Bakura and Malik don't do anything to anger Atem to much." Mana siad.

"I do too. That's why I fear for my life and are child's life, but mostly the child's life out of all." Yugi said.

"I know that Yugi." Mana said.

"Hopefully Atem gets all this figured out. I don't want to deal with Bakura anymore." Yugi said.

* * *

><p><p>

An hour later, Atem came back. Yugi and Mana looked at him.

"Well I put more guards on watch and to be alert. Also a search party to look for Bakura and Malik. Hopefully they will find them.

Atem walked over to Yugi and sat next to him on the bed.

"That's good." Mana said.

"I agree." Yugi said.

"Thanks for looking over Yugi, Mana." Atem said.

"Of course. I have to go train now. See you." Mana said.

Mana got up and left.

Atem and Yugi laid down Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

"I'll protect you from them Yugi, no matter what. I'll try to get rid of them as soon as possible." Atem said.

"I know you will." Yugi said.

Yugi snuggled more into Atem.

Yugi knew that if he was safe anywhere, it was in Atem's arms.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: There you go. Not as long as the other chapter, but it is still good.

Akami: Was this chapter basically about Bakura and Malik killing people.

Wolf: Yep.

Akami: You're weird.

Wolf: I know, but you love me anyway. R & R. Till the next chapter.


	14. Marry Me

Wolf: To all my royal readers, I am giving you my deepest apologies. I have been so busy with school that I have not had time to write any of this chapter, but I was over my grandma's and all I did was write and I finally got this chapter done. So, finally, for your pleasure I give you chapter 14.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 14: Marry Me

-Two Weeks Later-

After the insolent with Bakura and Malik, the palace had been on a higher alert. The guards had been keeping a better look out for Bakura of Malik. Atem had been protective of Yugi so that nothing really happen to him. Atem wished to have Yugi with him, but Yugi was free to do what he wanted.

Seto told him that he should ask Yugi to marry him. Atem actually took Seto's advice for once.

Atem was going to make a romantic day for Yugi. Atem was going to take a resting day, having Seto take over in the meetings so Atem could spend the day with Yugi.

Yugi was first to wake up that morning and was laying on Atem's chest. Yugi smiled and laid his head back down and listened to Atem's heartbeat.

Then he felt fingers through his hair. Yugi looked up to see Atem awake, combing his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Atem asked.

"No, I was already awake." Yugi answered him, smiling.

Atem nodded and went back to combing Yugi's hair.

The two laid in the bed for a little, in silence.

"You're taking a resting day, right?" Yugi wondered.

"Yep and I'm spending with with you." Atem said lovingly.

Yugi smiled. He leaned up and kissed Atem.

"I love you." Yugi said.

"I love you too." Atem said.

Atem kissed Yugi back.

"So what do you want to do today?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. You have any ideas?" Atem wondered.

Yugi thought for a moment while Yugi drew patters on Atem's chest.

"Could we go around town, just to the Nile? The two of us?" Yugi suggested.

"I like that idea, we will have to tell someone, but we have to watch out for Bakura and Malik. Even though we're relaxing, we must be on are toes." Atem explained.

"I understand, Atem." Yugi said.

"Well, lets get up and get dressed." Atem said.

Yugi nodded and they both got up of bed. Both got dressed. Then they headed out of Atem's room. Both held hand as they walked through the halls, some people glared at them as they walked by them, but the two made no mind.

Once they got to the stables, Mana was there brushing Titan.

She looked up and saw them and she smiled.

"Hey guys." Mana greeted them.

Mana put the brush down and walked over to them.

"Hello Mana." Yugi greeted.

"Why are you down here?" Atem asked.

"Cleaning Titan of curse." Mana answered with a smile.

"Well we're going to be taking him out soon. Do you mind getting him ready?" Atem wondered.

"Sure." Mana said.

Atem turned to Yugi.

"Stay here, I'll be back." Atem told him.

"Ok." Yugi nodded.

Atem kissed Yugi's forehead and walked back inside.

Yugi looked over to Mana getting Titan ready.

"Can I help?" Yugi asked.

"Sure. You can put on his reins and stuff." Mana told him.

Yugi walked to the wall in Titan's stall and picked up his bridle and reins. Yugi walked to the front of Titan and put his bridle on his face then attached the reins.

"Thanks." Mana said.

Yugi nodded and petted Titan's nose.

Atem then walked back in the stables, wearing a cloak and another in his hand.

"I guess we have to stay hidden?" Yugi wondered.

"Yea. I don't want anyone ot find out we are of of the palace. I just want a nice day with my lover." Atem said, kissing Yugi's nose.

Yugi blushed.

Atem gave Yugi the cloak and Yugi put it on. Mana took Titan out of his stal and gave the reins to Atem.

"Have fun you two. If anyone asks me where you are, I'll tell them you're at the Nile." Mana said.

"Thanks Mana." Atem thanked.

She nodded and walked back into the palace.

Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and helped him onto Titan's back. Atem walked Titan out of the stables and to the front of the palace, at the gates. Atem fixed the reins and go on Titan behind Yugi. Both put their hoods up and road off.

They slowly walked the back roads of town where not many people lived, no one seemed to notice them. When they got to the Nile, Atem got off Titan and helped Yugi off. He tied Titan's reins to a log near the rivers edge so Titan could still drink.

They were a little away from the town, but not to far for their own safety. A little dune of sand cut them off a little from everyone and be in their privacy.

Atem sat in the sand, it was hot, but not to hot. He grabbed Yugi's hand to lead him down, so he did. The two sat in the sand and watched as the Nile glittered in the sunlight.

Yugi sighed in relief and put his head on Atem's shoulder.

"This is so nice." Yugi said, letting out a breath.

"Yea. Its nice to just be alone with you with no one around to bother us." Atem agreed.

Yugi nodded.

Atem wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him close. Atem kissed the top of Yugi's head and put his face in Yugi's hair.

"I love you." Atem said.

"I love you too." Yugi said.

Atem pulled them down to the sand. Atem wrapped his other arm around Yugi and just held him close.

"Hey Yugi?"Atem started.

"Yea?" Yugi wondered.

"Would you marry me if I asked you?" Atem asked.

"Of course I would. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Yugi told him.

"Great. I was just curious." Atem said, smirking secretly.

Ygui cuddled up closer to Atem and Atem tightened his arms around him.

"Atem, what are you hoping the baby will be?" Yugi asked him.

"Well I know that since I'm Pharaoh I need a boy to pass on my heritage, but if it was a girl I wouldn't care." Atem answered.

Yugi smiled.

"I wouldn't care either. As long as the baby is healthy, that's all I care about." Yugi said.

Atem smiled and kissed Yugi's neck. Atem placed his hand on Yugi's stomach and continued to kiss his neck. Yugi placed his hand over top of Atem's and they just laid there in the sand.

"How about we take a swim?" Ygui suggested.

"If we did, we could have to keep and eye out for crocodiles and hippos." Atem said.

"I don't mind. Please?" Yugi begged.

"Oh, all right. Lets go." Atem said.

They both got up and got undressed. They went into the Nile and started to swim around.

"Kind of embarrassing for you to be naked out in the open, huh?" Atem joked.

Yugi blushed deeply.

"I'm with you, so I don't mind." Yugi told him.

Atem smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi and brought him close. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck and kissed him. Atem moaned into the kiss and deepened it more.

The two stayed in the Nile for a while, it wasn't until an hour before dinner that they started to head.

Yugi put his shirt back on the cloak. Atem was uniting Titan from the log. Yugi walked up to Titan and petted his nose.

"Come on, Yugi. Lets go home." Atem said.

"Sounds good to me." Yugi sighed happily.

They both put their hoods up. Atem helped Yugi up onto Titan and got behind him. They went back the way they came, all the way to the palace.

They entered the stables again and they both go off of Titan.

Atem put him in his stall, Yugi helped him a little.

Once that was done, they walked into the palace to try and find Mana. They found her in her room, reading some of her scrolls for her teachings.

"Hey Mana. We're back." Atem said.

Mana looked up from her scrolls.

"You have a good time?" Mana asked.

"It was nice and vary relaxing as well." Yugi answered.

"That's good. I'm glad you had fun." Mana smiled.

Atem and Yugi nodded.

Atem turned to Yugi, "Yugi do you mind staying with Mana for a moment? I want to check on Seto." Atem wondered.

"Sure and I promise to stay out of Mana's way while she studies." Yugi told him.

"Ok." Atem kissed Yugi's forehead, "I'll be right back." Atem smiled.

Yugi nodded and Atem walked out the door.

As Atem walked into the hall, his smile brightened.

"_Just wait Yugi. Soon, vary soon, we'll be together for life. I promise you that and I never break a promise."_ Atem thought.

He continued walking to find Seto.

With Yugi and Mana, Mana put her scrolls to the side and Yugi sat next to her.

"So, anything new with you?" Mana asked.

"No. Just the same as always." Yugi answered.

"Ah. So, when do you think Atem will ask you?" Mana wondered with a smirk.

"Ask me what?" Yugi asked, confused as he looked at her.

"To marry you, duh." Mana said.

Yugi blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I-I don't know. I'll wait as long as I have to." Yugi said.

"I understand. I bet he'll do it soon." Mana smirked.

"Maybe." Yugi said.

They two talked for a little more, until a knock came to Mana's door and it opened to show Atem walking in.

"Back I see." Mana joked.

"Of course. I wouldn't want Yugi to stay in your dangerous hands for the rest of the day." Atem said sarcastically.

Mana pouted.

"You're not funny." Mana mumbled.

Atem and Yugi chuckled at her.

"Come on Yugi, I have a surprise for you." Atem said.

Atem held out to Yugi and he grabbed it. He help Yugi off Mana's bed and they walked to the door. Atem and Yugi said goodbye to Mana and walked towards their room.

Mana smirked once they left.

"I can read you so easily, Atem." Mana said, giggling.

Mana went back to her studies.

Atem and Yugi walked hand in hand down the hall, Atem lead the way. They were silence, mostly because Yugi was trying to figure out what Atem's surprise is. They were then in front of Atem's room.

"Why are we here?" Ygui wondered.

"Your surprise is inside." Atem told him.

Atem opened the door and lad Yugi to the balcony.

Yugi was shocked when he saw a vary nice dinner on a table on the balcony. There were candles and the moon was full to have it light it up a little. It made it more romantic.

"So, what do you think?" Atem wondered.

"I love it. Its so nice." Yugi said.

"I'm glad. Com on lets eat." Atem suggested.

Yugi nodded happily.

The two sat down and started eating, making small talk every now and then.

"I'm so glad we got the day to ourselves and we could be with each other." Yugi said.

"I agree with you. Its nice to get away for a little while." Atem said.

When they were done eating they claned up and went back to the balcony. They both looked up at the moon. Atem stood behind Yugi with his arms wrapped around his waist. Then Atem placed his head on top of Yugi's.

"The sky's beautiful tonight. Especially with it being vary romantic tonight." Yugi said.

"It is," Atem looked down at Yugi, "but I see something more beautiful then the sky right now." Atem said with a smile.

Yugi looked at Atem to see him smiling at him. Yugi blushed and looked away. Atem chuckled and turned Yugi around in his arms and kissed his nose.

"No need to be embarrassed. You always looked beautiful to me." Atem told him.

"Stop. You're making me blush more." Yugi said, hiding his face.

Atem chuckled again.

They go quiet for a moment, until Atem remembered something.

"Oh. I almost forgot. I have something for you." Atem said.

Before Yugi could ask, Atem went back into the room.

Ygui heard some shuffling in the room before Atem back back, something clamped in his hand. He walked back over to Yugi with a bright smile.

Atem put his fist out and opened his fingers to show a lovely ring in the palm of his hand. It was a silver band with a amethyst jewel, the royal symbol carved into the band around the jewel. The words, 'my love' in Egyptian, carved into the inside of the ring.

Yugi was in shock.

"This is for you." Atem said.

"Me?" Yugi wondered, confused.

"But it can only be yours if you answer one simple question." Atem told him.

"What is it?" Yugi wondered again.

Atem smiled more, but put on a gentle face. He grabbed Yugi's hands and held them.

"Yugi, you have been my real friend ever since we were little. Now, you are my lover and I love you with all my heart. I never want you to leave my side, ever. We are going to be having a baby now and I want you here with me so we can raise our baby, together. Whatever problem we come into, we solve them together." Atem started.

He let go of one of Yugi's hands and held out the ring. Atem got on one knee.

"Yugi, with all my heart, will you marry me? So we can love forever?" Atem asked.

Yugi was in shock, tears started to fill his eyes. Yugi then smiled down at him.

"Y-Yes. Of course I'll marry you." Yugi answered.

Atem smiled brightly up at him. He grabbed Yugi's hand and put the ring on his finger. Atem stood up and Yugi pulled him into a deep kiss.

"We'll tell everyone about the engagement tomorrow, but for now I just want to hold you." Atem said.

"That's good enough for me." Yugi agreed.

They went inside and laid on the bed, Atem pulled Yugi close to him as they kissed again.

"I love you." Yugi said as they pulled apart.  
>"I love you too. Forever." Atem said.<p>

They went back to kissing again.

The whole night the two stayed together, locked in each others arms till they finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><p>

-Next Morning-

When the sun rose up into the sky, Atem and Yugi woke up at the same time. They both smiled with happiness. They got up and got dressed then left for breakfast. They weren't going to tell anyone about eh engagement till the meeting started.

The two sat down at the table and started eating. People paid no attention as they messed with each other as they ate. Atem keep putting his hand in Yugi's lap and messing around with him, making Yugi blush and giggle softly.

Once breakfast was over they headed to the throne room. Atem and Yugi arrived first and waited for the others to come. Atem sat on his throne, Yugi stood next to him. Atem smirked and grabbed Yugi by his waist and pulled him onto his lap.

Before Yugi could say anything, Atem put his lips to Yugi for a kiss. Yugi hummed into the kiss and put his arms around Atem's neck. Atem licked Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi greatly excepted the invite and opened his mouth. Atem put his tongue in Yugi mouth and started to lick every inch of the moist cavern that was so familiar to him. They broke apart when air was a problem and Atem nuzzled Yugi's neck.

"Atem?" Yugi started.

"Yea?" Atem wondered.

"Do you think we could have the wedding soon?" Yugi aksed.

" The earliest I could have it is in two weeks. Is that ok?" Atem told him.

"I'd be three months by then, so I wouldn't mind that." Yugi said with a smile.

Atem looked at Yugi and smiled back at him. He kissed him again.

The kiss was cut short when the doors opened.

The two broke the kiss, Yugi got off Atem's lap. Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and guided him to the arm rest of his throne and Yugi sat there. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist so he wasn't so nervous.

The council and priests walked to the front of the throne and bowed to their pharaoh.

"Now before we start this meeting, I have and announcement to make to all of you." Atem said firmly.

All of them looked up at Atem with confusion and wonder on their faces.

"What is it you want to announce, my pharaoh?" Zoa asked.

Atem stood up from his throne. He held his hand out to Yugi, who took it with confidence and stood up as well, next to Atem.

"I have finally asked Yugi to marry me and he said yes." Atem told them.

Everyone looked happily up at the two.

"_For once he takes my advice."_ Seto thought.

Atem looked at Yugi to see him blushing. Atem smiled at him. Yugi smiled back and tightened his hand. Atem looked back at his council and priests.

"We agreed to have the wedding soon as possible, so in two weeks is when the wedding will take place." Atem said.

"Yes pharaoh." Everyone said with a bow.

Atem nodded then turned to Yugi.

"Yugi, you can go find Mana if you like." Atem suggested.

Yugi nodded and let go of Atem's hand. Atem kissed Yugi softly, then Yugi walked down the throne steps and out the doors. People watched him as we walked out, making him feel uncomfortable, but keep walking.

That whole day, everyone was finding out about Atem and Yugi's engagement. When Yugi told Mana, she yelled in excitement and was happy for Yugi. It wasn't till the end of the day, after dinner, that the whole place knew then the towns people found out.

Now Atem had more important things to do, arrange his wedding with some help from Yugi too.

* * *

><p><p>

-Two Weeks Later (Day Before Wedding)-

With the wedding being tomorrow, everything is getting ready. People where in the throne room, setting everything up. People from other allied countries of Egypt were arriving that day and taken to their rooms.

Yugi ws so excited for tomorrow. He was going to married to the love of his life. He was going to sleeping in a room connected to Mana's that night, since Yugi and Atem can't see each other till the ceremony tomorrow. Yugi couldn't believe he was going to be crowned the 'queen' of Egypt, weird as it sounded to Yugi at first, but he would get over it. Yugi just couldn't wait.

Atem was excited as well, he couldn't wait to officially call Yugi his. To be married, he couldn't even imagine. Atem was going to be a husband finally, then six months later he was going to be a father. He was excited about everything going on in his life.

Atem was in the throne room, watching over what was doing and everything was going in the right place. He wanted things to be perfect for tomorrow.

Arms wrapped around Atem's waist from behind. Atem smiled and looked over his shoulder to see Yugi smiling up at him. Atem turned in Yugi's arms and looked down softly at him.

"Hello love." Atem greeted, kissing Yugi.

"Hello." Yugi said, kissing back.

"Why may I have the wonderful pleasure of your appearance?" Atem asked.

"I wanted to see what you were doing down here." Yugi said.

"Well, as you can see, I want are special day tomorrow to look lovely." Atem told him.

Yugi smiled brightly.

"Its amazing, we're going to be married tomorrow." Yugi said.

"I can't wait." Aetm said.

"Me neither." Yugi said.

Atem quickly kissed Yugi.

"Its almost dinner time. Let's get to the dinning hall." Atem suggested.

Yugi nodded in agreement and started walking. Atem following beside him.

"I am hungry." Yugi said.

"No surprise." Atem mumbled.

"Hey, I'm feeding more then myself you know." Yugi reminded him.

"I know. I know." Atem chuckled.

Atem put a arm around Yugi as they continued to walk.

After dinner was done the two lovers where going to head their separate ways, but they had to have a kiss goodnight first.

Atem leaned down and kissed Yugi.

"Goodnight, Yugi, I'll see you tomorrow when Ra is the highest in the sky." Atem said.

"Goodnight to you too. I'll see you later." Yugi said.

Atem smiled and kissed Yugi last time and walked away from him, waving. Yugi waved before he headed towards Mana's room.

Yugi knocked on Mana's door. The door opened to show a smiling Mana.

"Oh, Yugi. You're here." Mana cheered.

She pulled him into her room and hugged him.

"Oh, both my friends are getting married tomorrow. Its so exciting." Mana said happily.

"Thanks Mana." Yugi said.

Mana finally let go of him.

"Well I say we get are sleep for tomorrow. You have a big day ahead tomorrow." Mana informed him.

"I know, Mana, I know." Yugi chuckled.

Mana pushed him towards the door in her room.

"Off you go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, alright?" Mana said.

"Ok. Goodnight." Yugi said.

"Goodnight." Mana said.

Yugi walked in the room and got ready for bed. He got in bed and just stared up at the celling for a little bit, thinking of tomorrow. Soon he started to drift off to sleep. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><p>

-Wedding Day-

Yugi stood in front of the mirror the next morning, getting dressed in his outfit for the wedding. Yugi put the last of his jewelry on before he look in the mirror at himself.

Yugi was wearing a light tan tunic and kilt, around his waist was a red silk belt and a red sash. He had golden earing handing from his ears, with gold wristbands Atem gave him to be his lover, as well as his Horus necklace, and his ring. He was glad his stomach didn't show off that much since I did grow a little bit, but not much. The close were basically big enough to cover it.

Yugi looked in the mirror again and sighed. Yesterday he was so excited, now he was scared and nervous.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi called.

The door opened quickly to show Mana. She walked up to him.

"Hey there. You look nice. You ready?" Mana asked.

"I guess." Yugi sighed.

Mana looked down at him with confidence.

"Scared?" Mana guessed.

"Scared and nervous." Yugi corrected.

"Don't worry. Once you look at Atem its like no one else exists in the world around you, only him." Mana told him.

Yugi smiled, "I'll take that advice. Thank Mana." Yugi said.

Mana nodded.

Atem stood in front of his mirror as he fixed his clothes. Atem was wearing his usual royal clothing with his tanned tunic and kilt, a blue sash around his waist and a dark purple cape around his shoulders. He had his good earing, wristbands, plus his millennium puzzle and crown on his head.

Atem sighed.

A knock then caught his attention.

"Who is it?" Atem asked.

"Me Atem." He heard Seto answer.

"Come in Seto." Atem said.

The door opened and Seto walked over to him.

"You ready to get married, little cousin?" Seto asked.

"Yea." Atem sighed.

"Nervous?" Seto wondered.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Atem said.

Seto put a hand on Atem's shoulder.

"Don't worry once your eyes meet with Yugi's, no one else exists." Seto told him.

"Thanks. I'll remember that." Atem said.

Seto nodded.

"Well lets get you down there. People are waiting for things to start." Seto said.

" Ok." Atem said.

The two left Atem's room and left to go to the throne room. Everyone was sitting in the throne room when Atem entered and stood at the bottom of the throne steps. Seto stood on the first of the throne steps since he was the one doing the ceremony.

Atem took a deep breath.

Yugi was lead to the throne room doors by Mana.

"Ready?" Mana asked.  
>"As I'll ever be." Yugi breathed out.<p>

"Just remember, once you see him, no one else exists." Mana reminded him.

Yugi nodded.

"Good luck." Mana told him.

Yugi nodded again.

Mana knocked lightly on the door. The doors slowly started to open.

"_Well, here we go."_ Yugi thought.

Atem saw the doors opening and took another deep breath.

Yugi stood there, still nervous. As the door opened up all the way, Yugi slowly started to walk. Yugi saw Atem, and just like Mana said, only Atem excited.

Atem saw Yugi walking and everyone disappeared, except for Yugi and his beauty.

Yugi finally got to to the front of Atem at the bottom of the throne steps, Atem grabbed Ygui's hand. Not to assure Yugi, but both of them.

Seto started.

"Welcome. We are all here to witness the marriage of Pharaoh Atem of Egypt and Yugi." Seto started.

Yugi and Atem smiled at each other.

After the other things at the beginning, they got to the I do's.

Seto turned to Atem.

"Pharaoh Atem, do you promise to protect and cherish Yugi? In sickness and in heath, as long as you both shall live?" Seto asked.

"I do." Atem said.

Seto turned to Yugi.

"Ygui, do you promise to protect and cherish Pharaoh Atem? In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Seto asked him.

"I do." Yugi said.

Seto smiled at them.

"The royal rings." Seto said.

Zoa walked up and hand them the rings and put them on each others hands.

Zoa walked back.

Seto then motioned for Isis, she stepped forward and stood in front of Yugi. Mahad stood next to her with a little crown on a pillow. The crown was slender with it being silver and it looked to be twisted together, in the middle of the crown was the royal symbol with a ruby gem in the eye.

Atem back up a little and Yugi turned to Isis. He got on one knee in front of her.

"Yugi, do you promise to take the responsibility as ruling next to are Pharaoh and have the same problems and situation to work out for Egypt? To help out are Pharaoh in the time of need and rule by his side?" Isis asked.

"I do promise this." Yugi promised.

Isis nodded. She grabbed the crown off of Mahad and placed it on top of Yugi's head.

"My the Gods smile on you." Isis whispered.

Yugi stood up and Seto stood uback in front of him.

"With the crowning of Yugi, we now pronounce the new royal couple. Pharaoh Atem and Yugi." Seto announced.

People stood up and started to clap.

Atem walked back over to Yugi and grabbed his hand. They smiled at each another and shared a vary passionate kiss.

People clapped louder.

Once they brock the kiss, they turned towards the crowd of other royals.

"With the wedding over, I now start the party to celebrate." Atem announced.

People started to walk around after that.

Atem and Yugi walked up the stairs and Atem sat on his throne. Yugi sat on a chair next to Atem's throne, just until a real throne could be made for him as well.

With the start of the music, the party started.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: Finally! I finished this chapter!

Akmai: About time.

Wolf: Quiet. It took me forever to write this then forever to type it up. So shut your mouth.

Akami: Sorry, sorry.

Wolf: Anyway. R & R this chapter and I will try to update this Saturday for the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Unexpected visitors come to crash the party for Atem and Yugi.


	15. The Party and The Crashers

Wolf: I finally get to update again on Saturday's, hopefully for now. I will not try to make my readers wait so long. Plus I'm updating on my birthday, I'm 17 now! So exciting. So I will try my best to keep up with my updates. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 15: The Party and The Crashers

Two figures where in the throne room as the party went on. They where in the back corner as they watched people talk and dance with the music. The two were dressed nicely for the occasion.

The shorter one of the two fixed his shirt again.

"Do we have to wear this stuff?" He asked.

"Yes, Malik, its part of the plan. If we don't blend in with anyone else, we would be in trouble." The other figure said to the other, Malik.

"But Bakura-" Malik started.

"No, don't argue with me. If we want are plan to work , we must wait for the right moment and blend in as much as possible." Bakura said.

"Fine." Malik huffed.

Bakura wrapped his arm around Malik's waist and brought him close. He kissed Malik's neck.

"Don't worry, if we get out of this alive, I will give you something special." Bakura whispered in his ear.

Malik blushed, but smirked.

"I like that idea." Malik said.

Bakura nodded and watched the people again.

* * *

><p><p>

Atem and Yugi were walking around to mingle with the other royals there. Some were actually happy for Atem, as for others they were there to kiss their asses. Mostly all the princess there were jealous of Pharaoh Atem and Yugi, since they have always wanted Atem in the past and still do.

Yugi was so nervous, since he was talking to people he didn't know. Then to add on, they were all royals from different countries. Yugi tried his best not to shudder when he was thanking someone, but Atem made sure to keep him calm.

Atem knew Yugi was nervous, he showed it a little in his eyes. To comfort him through the whole thing, he put his arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him close to his side. Yugi smiled up at him when he did it and was so much calmer.

When the two where done talking they just walked around. The soft music then played. Atem smiled down at Yugi, getting an idea.

Atem stopped them and held his hand out to Yugi.

"Dance with me?"Atem asked.

"I would love to." Yugi answered with a smile.

Ygui placed his hand in Atem's and they walked to the middle of the throne room, where everyone else was dancing. People stopped for a moment to look at the two, but they went back to dancing. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist as Yugi put his arms around Atem 's neck. The two started to dance slowly to the music and enjoying each other others embrace. People moved a little to give them a little room to dance.

"This is so nice." Yugi said.

"Yes it is. Sometimes I don't like parties, but for this one, I'll make an exception." Atem told him.

Yugi smiled brightly.

"At least were married now." Yugi said.

Atem chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Yugi asked, looking at him weird.

"Nothing. I just never thought I would be married to my best friend, turned lover." Atem chuckled.

Yugi put his head on Atem's chest.

"I don't think you planed having a family with him either, huh?" Yugi wondered with sarcasm.

"No, I never planed that, but I'm glad it happened. I'm the happiest man in the world." Atem said.

Atem just held Yugi tight against him.

Soon the music ended.

Atem and Ygui walked away from the crowed of people dancing and walked to the tabled where the food was. Yugi was picked at things and started eating them. Atem was eating to, but not as much as Yugi was.

Once they were done they walked back towards the throne again, avoiding the crowd of people by waling the outside of the crowd.

Two young men stood in front to him. Both wore what looked like royal clothes with tight tan shirts and baggy white pants. Gold belts around their waists and other jewelry. Full head peace's covered their hair and part of their faces.

They bowed to them.

"We congratulate you, Pharaoh." The smaller one said in a high voice.

Atem didn't notice the smirk on the other mans face.

"Thank you." Atem said.

Yugi squeezed Atem's hand, not trusting the two mend in front of them. Atem squeezed back, not trusting the two either.

"Yugi, I must tell you that you are vary lucky to be with he Pharaoh. I can just see that you two are good together. No bought." The smaller one told Yugi.

"Thank you." Yugi said nervously.

Ate the men was continuing to kiss their asses, Atem's attention went to the other man. Atem saw the smirk on the man's face and Atem got a bad vive from him. Atem noticed the man reach behind him secretly and then Atem saw something shine. Atem's eyes widened.

As soon as the other man talking to them turned away, both of them removed their head pieces to reveal Bakura and Malik in front of them.

Both Atem and Yugi gasped.

"I'll make your life miserable Pharaoh, from now and and for the rest of your life." Bakura said darkly.

Atem looked back to Bakura's side to fully see a knife in his had.

Bakura moved his head from Atem, fully onto Yugi.

Atem knew what Bakura had in mind and he couldn't allow him to do so.

As soon as Bakrua moved his arm forward, Atem pushed Yugi out of the way from the attacking knife. Yugi fell to the ground on his butt and quickly moved his head to Atem.

Yugi was frozen at what he saw.

Bakura had his knife in Atem's stomach. Bakura was only smirking more as the blood fell to the ground.

The only think Yugi did, was scream. That caught everyone in the throne rooms attention.

"Well this is much better anyway." Bakura said.

Guards and the priests were running to where they heard Yugi scream.

Bakura looked at them running at him. He looked back at Malik and nodded. Bakura harshly yanked the knife out of Atem stomach. Atem fell to the ground in a heap. Bakura smirked down at him.

Seto saw them and ordered the guards after them. Bakura and Malik smirked and they ran out of the throne room, the guards and priests on their heels.

Yugi was now crying and crawled over to Atem. Atem laid there in his blood, on of his hands covered his knife wound. Yugi put Atem's head on his lap. He looked down at Atem as he cried, tears just fell down his checks. Atem opened his eyes and looked up at Yugi, he smiled sadly up at him.

"Atem." Yugi whispered.

Yugi placed his hand on Atem's check.

"Y-Y-Yug-i." Atem chocked out.

Atem weakly put his other hand on top of Yugi's.

Seto came running in, not able to find Bakura or Malik. He finally saw Atem and his eyes went wide. He ran over to them and just looked down at Atem's blood that covered the floor.

"Yugi, we need to get him to Isis now." Seto told Yugi.

Yugi nodded a little.

Seto kneeled down and picked Atem up in his arms so he was bridle style. He ran out of the throne room, every one looked at Seto as he ran then back to Yugi, still crying on the floor.

Mana walked slowly up to Yugi placing her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Come on Yugi. Let's head to the healing chambers." Mana suggested.

Yugi nodded.

With help from Mana, he got up and people just watched sadly as the two talked out of the room.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: There you have it. I made the chapter short because I wanted to make it a cliffhanger, a double whammy. R &R and wait till the next chapter.


	16. Healing

Wolf: Here is the chapter, took me a bit but I got it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 16: Healing

Mana had her arm around Yugi as they walked to the healing chambers. Yugi was leaning on her for support a little bit as he cried.

When they were in front of the healing chambers, they stood opposite the door on the other wall. Yugi's legs felt shaky and weak so he sat down against the wall is head in his hands as he still cried.

Mana looked down at him sadly and sat next to him. She put an arm around his shoulders and held him close to her side.

Yugi moved his head to cry on her shoulder. Mana rubbed Yugi's back and whispered in his ear to be calm.

"Shh, Yugi, its alright. If anyone can help Atem its Isis. Don't you worry." Mana whispered.

Yugi continued to cry and then got a sob stuck in his throat. Mana just tried to keep him calmer. The two waited a long while to hear anything, but got nothing.

The priests has come after a while of calming everyone in the throne room and getting then back to their rooms. They had guards all around looking for Bakura and Malik so that they can be put to death, but no luck so far.

After a while, Yugi and Mana were still sitting against the wall still and Yugi was not crying as much, but a tear would fall.

Then, the door to the healing chambers started to open.

Yugi head shot up and just stared at the door opening. Yugi held his breath.

Once the door was fully open, Isis stepped out and Seto behind her. Blood still covered her hands a bit as well as at the bottom of her long skirt. Seto has blood on his tunic and a little on his hands, but that was mostly from carrying Atem.

Yugi still held his breath and just stared up at the two, until Mana was the one to speak.

"Isis how is he?" Mana asked.

"Well, the wound was deep and he was losing a lot of blood, but I did managed to sow him up and he is stable right now. He will need to rest up from all the blood loss." Isis explained.

Everyone sighed in relief. Ygui let out his breath he had been holding. Then Isis put her attention to Yugi.

"Yugi, would you like to come see him?" Isis wondered.

Yugi nodded, to trusting his voice if it would sob. Mana helped Yugi onto his feet and held him up.

Isis turned to the priests.

"All of you can go since the Pharaoh is fine for now. I will tell yo if anything changes." Isis turned to Seto, "Thank you Seto. I really needed the help today." Isis thanked.

"You're welcome Isis." Seto said with a slight bow of his head.

Seto turned and left. Soon the other priests started to leave slowly.

"Isis is it ok if I come too?" Mana asked.

"Yes, but just for a little bit." Isis answered.

"Yes ma'am." Mana said.

The three walked back inside the healing chambers and slowly walked to the vary back room, where they keep beds for the healing patients. Mana had her arm around Yugi so he was calm, but that was cut short.

Once Isis pulled the curtain back to the back room, Yugi almost collapsed in shock and fear for what he was seeing.

Atem laid on the bed, motionless, with his shirt taken off and a blanket covered him from his chest down. His face was blank and his skin was not as tan as it should be, it was lighter.

Yugi covered his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He squeezed his eyes shut and tears started to fall again. Yugi was trying to control his breathing. Mana saw this and she wrapped both her arms around him. She brought him close as he buried his face in her shoulder. He sobbed and it ended up shaking his whole body.

Isis looked at Yugi with sadness in her eye as he cried. This was suppose to be a good day for him and Atem, but it just turned out in horror.

Mana looked at Isis and she motioned for her to follow her.

"Yugi?" Isis started.

Yugi lifted his head a little and looked at Isis from the corner of his eye, still filled with tears making things blurry.

"I'll leave you alone with him for a moment so I can get clean." Isis told him.

Yugi nodded.

Isis started to walk.

"I'll go help her. You going to be ok?" Mana asked.

Yugi nodded again.

Mana slowly let go of Yugi and followed Isis out the room.

Yugi just stood there, tears still falling sown his face. He turned to Atem's body on the bed and, with shaky legs, walked over to the bed. Yugi managed to sit on the bed and just look at Atem's face. Yugi grabbed one of Atem's hands and brought it to his face, kissing the top of it then putting his forehead to it.

"Oh, Atem, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I wasn't here, this never would have happened." Yugi said softly.

"Yugi, you know that's not true." Someone said.

Yugi turned his head quickly to see Isis behind him and she was all cleaned up and in fresh clothes.

"No, it is true. Its my fault Atem's like this." Yugi told her, turning his head back around and hung it.

Isis frowned at him. She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi, if it was you that got stabbed in the same spot, your baby could have died or even both of you could have died from it. Atem only pushed you out of the way to protect you and the baby. For now, Atem is surviving and he will survive because he is a fighter and wont give up when he's down. He has a family now that he can live for, so he want to live. Just so he can see you again." Isis told him.

Yugi looked back at Isis, even though he was still blaming himself a little, he nodded.

"I'm glad you understand." Isis said with a smile.

Mana then walked back in.

"I'm going to bed now, its been a long day." Mana said.

Isis and Yugi nodded at her.

Mana walked over to Yugi and hugged him.

"Don't worry, if I know Atem, he'll make it out of this no problem." Mana told Yugi.

"Thanks Mana." Yugi thanked.

Mana let go of him and smiled she walked to the door.

"See you later." Mana said, then walked out to the chambers.

Isis turned back to Yugi.

"I think we should all go to sleep now." Isis suggested.

"I want to stay here with Atem." Yugi said.

"You sure?" Isis asked.

"Yes, just for tonight." Yugi answered.

Isis nodded.

"Well goodnight for now Yugi." Isis said.

"Goodnight." Yugi said.

Isis turned and walked to her chambers. Once she was gone, Yugi looked back at Atem. He brushed some bangs out of Atem's face, then moved his finger down the side of Atem's face to his check. Yugi moved Atem left arm to his chest and Yugi laid down next to him. Yugi laid there silently and was having trouble going to sleep, but after a while of having Atem next to him, he got to sleep.

* * *

><p><p>

-Two Weeks Later-

With Atem being out for about two weeks, it worried Yugi that he hasn't woken up yet. Isis told him that its just his body trying to recuperate and get the blood back he had lost. Seto has taken over for Atem right now, since Yugi didn't know how to rule yet.

Yugi only stayed with Atem that one night only because Isis allowed him. The rest of the nights, Yugi was having trouble sleeping since he has been worried about Atem and she misses Atem's arms around him. Yugi has been going to visit Atem every day and basically spends his whole day there just so he knows Atem is still alive. All Yugi did was sit on a chair by Atem's bedside, holding his hand, and talking quietly to himself as if he is talking to Atem. Isis would get Yugi to leave for lunch, but Yugi always left for dinner since Yugi was leaving Atem for the day until the next day.

Yugi got up out of bed this morning with a small smiled, just like he has been for the last couple of days. Yugi got dressed and headed to breakfast first, he was going to eat first before seeing Atem.

Once he was done with breakfast, he headed to the healing chambers. He went in and went to the back where Atem was. Isis wasn't there yet, but she let Yugi n to see Atem when she wasn't there. That and also that Yugi was now royalty and could practically do anything he wanted.

Yugi pulled the curtain back to the back room. He looked to his right to see Atem still in the same spot as before on the first bed. Yugi smiled sadly as he walked over and sat in the chair next to Atem's bed. Yugi grabbed Atem's hand and kissed it.

"Hey Atem, I'm back again." Yugi started.

Yugi just stared talking to Atem after he has been there for four days. It gave Yugi comfort just to talk, even if Atem wasn't listening.

"I know I always say this, but I miss you Atem. I really do. I want you to come back to me soon. I don't know what I'll do without you if you die. I don't want you to die. You belong here with us, your family and friends." Yugi was starting to cry, "This I all my fault you're like this. When I ran away, I knew I should have kept going. That way, you wouldn't be like this. We both might have been sad, but at least we would have been safe. I know I said yes to stay with you is because I love you so much. I know you can't live with me, just like how I can't live without you. We depend on each other." Yugi has waterfalls of tears coming down his face when he finished.

Yugi grabbed Atem's hand and brought it to his lipps and kissed it. Yugi put Atem's hand back on the bed. Yugi put his arms on the bed, then buried his head in his arms and cried.

When Yugi was crying, he didn't notice Atem's hand twitch or his eye slowly starting to bink open.

When Atem managed to open his eye all the way, the brightness made his quint to try and look around. Then Atem heard crying to his left. He turned his head to see Yugi next to the bed, crying in his arms. Atem lifted his hand and put his hand on top of Yugi's head.

Yugi felt the hand on his head and he froze. He slowly lifted his head and his amethyst eyes meet with crimson ones. Yugi just stopped and looked at Atem's now open eyes. Yugi sat up fully in the chair.

"Atem?" Yugi whispered, making usre he wasn't dreaming.

"Yugi." Atem said hoarsely, a smile on his face.

Yugi sat on the bed, he grabbed Atem's hand and placed his other hand on Atem's check.

"Ohm Atem. I'm so glad you're awake." Yugi cried.

Atem lifted his hand and wiped the tears away.

The curtain pulled back a little to show Isis, Yugi turned his head around to see her. He smiled.

"Isis, he's awake." Yugi told her.

Isis looked at Yugi and you could see so much hope in his eyes.

"I'm glad and now that he's awake, I'll need to look over him. Why don't you go tell Mana while I do? I'm sure she'll appreciate that." Isis said.

Yugi looked at Atem then back to Isis. He really didn't want to leave him so soon, but he had to get out of Isis way.

"I guess so." Yugi sighed.

Yugi turned back to Atem. He leaned down and kissed Atem on the forehead.

"I'll be back." Yugi whispered to him.

Atem nodded.

Yugi got up and left the healing chambers so Isis could look over Atem. Yugi headed to Mana's room. Yugi knocked on the door and Mana opened it.

"Mana." Yugi started.

"Yugi? I'm surprised you're here. Nothing happened to Atem did it?" Mana asked with slight worry.

"No. He's awake Mana. He finally woke up." Yugi told her.

Mana's eyes when wide. She pulled Yugi into a hug. Yugi had tears falling from his eyes a little and Mana was crying to.

"Yugi, can we go see him?" Mana asked.

"Yes. Isis should be done by now." Yugi said.

"Let's go." Mana said excited.

Mana quickly walked down the hall, Yugi a little behind her so he could keep up with her. The both got to the healing chambers, Mana opened the door and walked to the back room. Yugi closed the door behind him and walked over. Isis then appeared from behind the curtain.

"Isis, he ok?" Yugi asked.

"Perfectly fine. You can go see him." Isis told them.

"Thank you Isis." Mana said.

Isis nodded and left.

Mana walked back, she saw Atem and smiled. Atem looked over and smiled at Mana and Yugi as they walked in.

"Atem, I was worry about you." Mana said, walking closer to the bed.

She sat on the bed next to Atem and hugged him.

"I bet everyone was." Atem said.

"Well you where out for two weeks." Yugi added.

Atem was surprised.

"Two weeks? Man I missed a lot." Atem said shocked.

Both Mana and Yugi nodded.

Yugi walked over and sat on the other side of Atem and grabbed Atem's hand. Atem looked over and smiled at him sadly.

"I bet you were worried most of all, huh?" Atem asked.

Yugi nodded his head and a single tear fell from his eyes. Atem cupped Yugi's check and whipped the tear away with his thumb.

"Don't worry love, everything's alright now. Ate least for now I'm alive and nothing is going to hurt me again, ok?" Atem said.

Yugi nodded.

"It'll be a while before you're fully healed, but at least we know you're alive." Mana added.

Atem turned his attention back to Mana.

"Don't you have studies by now?" Atem wondered.

Mana thought for a moment.

"I do. I guess I could go get that done. I'll come see you later Atem." Mama said.

Mana gave Atem one last hug then got up and left. Atem now had his full attention on Yugi. Atem managed to move himself a little to the other side of the bed. Atem pulled Yugi down so that he was laying next to him. He just stared into his amethyst eyes.

Yugi just stared back at Atem's crimson eyes he missed so much. Yugi leaned over and kiss Atem's lips.

"I have been waiting to do that." Yugi said.

"I know, I missed kissing you too." Atem said.

Yugi smiled and kissed Atem again.

"Maybe once you're fully healed we can do more then just kiss." Yugi whispered seductively.

"Ah, I like that sound of that." Atem whispered back.

Yugi laid back and put his head on Atem's shoulder and the two just laid there in silence. Atem had his arm under Yugi's neck and was petting his hair. Yugi had his hand on Atem's chest as it moved up and down with his breaths.

"You, you were ok after I pushed you right?" Atem asked.

"Yes I was fine. It didn't hurt much." Yugi answered.

"Good, because I didn't want you to get hurt at all." Atem told him.

"But, Atem, its my fault you're like this in the first place." Yugi said sadly.

Atem looked down at him confused.

"No, Yugi, none of this is your fault. What makes you think that?" Atem wondered.

"There are a lot of reasons why." Yugi got up off the bed, "Me being here is the main reason. I ran away for a reason before, so that I couldn't have you or even me hurt. I knew that a long time ago I should have let go of you. You should have never helped me out of the fountain when we were little. If we never meet his wouldn't have happened in the first place." Yugi said, crying now.

Yugi walked over to the chair and sat down, his head down and hands on the bed as he cried.

Atem looked at him in shock and sadness that Yugi was saying such things. Atem moved one of his hands and gently placed it over top of Yugi's and he squized it a little.

Yugi moved his head to look up at Atem with teary eyes, tears still falling.

"Yugi, if anything out of what you just said, none of that is true and its not your fault. Believe me." Atem soothed.

Yugi just looked at him.

"Never in a thousands years would I stop loving you. You saying that we should have never meet is false and you know it. I'm sure that if you still came to the palace without me knowing you, we would have meet and I would become your friend anyway. So don't say crazy thinks like that. If you still wanted to run away, why didn't you? I would have let you if it made you happy. I know you stayed because you love me vary much, like how I love you." Atem took a pause, a tear fell from his eye.

"I depend on you Yugi, you make me happy and you make my day. You're what keeps me going through the day because I know in the end I will get to see you. So don't think you did anything wrong because you didn't. I pushed you out of the way because I didn't want you hurt. I don't want you killed either or are baby. I would never want that to happen, if you did die I would never forgive myself. I always want to protect you. I will love you forever, Yugi. Never forget that." Atem finished, more tears fell from his eyes.

Yugi looked at Atem, tears filled his eyes and slid down his face.

"Atem, I'm so sorry." Yugi whispered.

Atem took Yugi's hand and kissed it.

"Its ok, I understand." Atem said.

Yugi nodded, he moved his hand and whipped Atem's tears away. Atem whipped Yugi's tears away as well.

Atem moved over a little on the bed so he could have room for Yugi. He pulled Yugi down on the bed and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi calmed down and cuddled in Atem's arms, loving the feeling around him again. Yugi was just glad to have Atem back again and was going to be ok.

"I love you." Yugi said.

"I love you to, forever." Atem said and kissed the top of Yugi's head.

* * *

><p><p>

-Two Weeks Later-

After one more week in the healing chambers, Atem was moved to his room, finally, so he could heal for another week. Yugi was so glad that Atem was getting better and that he was back with him in the bed room. They just missed each other so bad. Of course they couldn't really do anything just yet, but they were going to wait until Atem is 100% healed.

All the two did was talk while they were in bed. Isis made sure that Atem stayed in bed and didn't move so much so his wound didn't open. He still had the stiches and bandages wrapped around him. Yugi made sure to take care of Ate all the time, but keeping track of his own limits as well.

For this week Isis will be taking the stiches out and just keep the bandages around him so it can still heal, but she still wants him to still stay in bed. She wants the wound to be good before he can go back to being Pharaoh. Atem just has to keep Seto going for now.

Isis was in Atem's room right now, taking Atem's stiches out.

"One more to go." Isis said.

Isis cut the last stitch and put in the bowl with the rest of them.

Some blood was coming from where the stiches where, but not bad. Atem still laid on the bed as Isis whipped the blood away and made Atem sit up so she could put new bandages around him. Once she was done, Atem laid back on the bed.

"Man it feels good to get those out." Atem said.

"I bet." Yugi said, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Isis cleaned up.

"Now I still want you to rest, ok? Just till you're not as soar." Isis told him.

"I understand Isis." Atem said.

"Good, I will be off. See you later." Isis said.

Isis then left.

Yugi moved so that he was laying next to Atem.

Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"I guess that means we still can't do your idea Yugi." Atem chuckled.

"Oh man. The other thing I miss and we still can't do it." Yugi whined.

"Don't worry. When I'm not so soar, we'll do it." Atem said with a smirk.

"Alright." Yugi said.

Atem chuckled again and kissed Yugi's head.

"I love you." Atem said.

"I love you too." Yugi said.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: Finally, I thought I would never get this chapter done.

Akami: Are you running behind in your writing?

Wolf: Sadly yes, but I will do as much as I can over the Easter break because I have a lot of time. I will try to write two chapters done.

Akami: I'll hold you to that.

Wolf: Ok, maybe not two chapter, but close. So just R & R this chapter for now.

Next Chapter: Some good news for the two lovers, but then someone else gets killed in the night. Things are just crumbling down in there life right now, when something good happens something bad happens just around the corner.


	17. Not Always A Happy Day

Wolf: Well next chapter is coming to all of you. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 17: Not Always A Happy Day

It has a whole month and Atem was fully healed now, only a scar was left on his stomach. Yugi was getting over it still and was ok. Atem went back to his throne and Yugi was with him the whole time. Yugi was learning while he sat there and paid close attention to everything done sometimes Atem would explain it to him so he got it right. Atem made sure Yugi as ok with everything he did, since Yugi was five months pregnant, he didn't what Yugi to over do anything.

Yugi has a check up with Isis today, he could go when he wanted and he will need to come see her more often then just once a month. Plus Yugi and Atem wanted to see if Isis could use her powers to find out the sex of the baby. Atem was sure he could, since he saw her power before.

In the morning, surprisingly, Atem woke up first. Yugi was all cuddled up in his arms sound asleep. Atem smiled down at Yugi and kissed his forehead. Atem slowly slipped out of bed, leaving Yugi still asleep on the bed.

Atem went to the balcony and looked over the city in the sunrise. Atem sighed in content.

Atem still worried because of Bakura and Malik being around, but he hasn't seen them since. He still has the guards searching for them everywhere. They managed to find one of their hideouts on the outside of the city, but it was empty. Atem didn't get angry for when they found it, he understood they would be on the run for the moment until they can think of another plan.

Atem sighed again. He turned back around and went to the ebd again to see Yugi still sleeping, he had a pillow hugged to his chest as he slept. Atem smiled down at him. He moved some of Yugi's bangs out of his face. Atem kissed Yugi's forehead.

Yugi moved a little and mumbled in his sleep. Atem smiled at him again and chuckled softly.

Atem went to the bathroom and got a bath ready. When he walked out to crab his clothes he saw Yugi starting to wake up. Atem walked over to Yugi, rubbing his arm to get him up.

"Yugi?" Atem said softly.

Yugi blinked his eyes open and turned his head towards Atem.

"Morning." Yugi greeted tiredly.

"Morning to you too." Atem greeted, then kissed him.

Yugi stretched a little.

"I'm surprised to see you up before me." Yugi said.

"I know. I was surprised to." Atem chuckled.

Yugi smiled at him.

"What to get a bath with me? I have it ready." Atem told him.

"I'd like that." Yugi said.

Atem smiled and kissed Yugi again. Atem went to one of his dressers and got his clothes out. He turned back to see Yugi getting up off the bed. Atem walked into the bathroom and set the cloths down. He took his top off when he heard the door close behind him. He turned around and saw Yugi with his clothes to put them down. Atem smirked and walked up to Yugi, wrapping his arms around him. Yugi smirked at Atem as well.

"Hey sexy." Yugi said.

"If I'm sexy, then your just adorable." Atem said.

Yugi blushed a little.

Atem chuckled at him.

"Come on, lets get washed." Atem said.

Yugi nodded.

Atem moved away and took off his kilt and got in the water. Atem looked back at Yugi finally getting his shirt off. Atem smield at him.

Yugi's stomach had grown a little in the past month and it always brought a smile to Atem's face.

Yugi got his kilt off and walked to the bath. Atem held his handout to Ygui so he could help. Yugi grabbed Atem's hand and help him in. Yugi sat next to Atem as they started to get clean. Atem moved closer to Ygui and wrapped his arms around him. He started to kiss Yugi's neck and he started to suck on certain spots. Yugi hummed at the treatment.

"You know Yugi, we could do what you have been wanting to do now. I'm better." Atem reminded him.

Yugi moved his head towards Atem and smirked.

"I do like that idea." Yugi siad.

Atem smirked as well.

"We have time. Lets start." Atem said.

"Fine with me." Yugi agreed.

Atem leaned up and kissed Yugi.

* * *

><p><p>

Atem and Yugi walked out of the bath, well except for Yugi who limped a little instead of walk.

"Finally." Yugi breathed in releaf.

"I fell so much better." Atem said.

"Me to." Yugi agreed.

"I think we both needed it." Atem said.

Yugi nodded.

The two then got dressed. Yugi still wasn't use to wearing the new cloths he had to wear, but he was slowly starting to get use to them. For the first week he wore them all he did was complain.

"We may have time to get to breakfast still." Atem suggested.

"I would like to go. I do have my reasons you know." Yugi told him.

Atem smiled at Yugi.

"I know." Atem chuckled.

Aetm walked over to Yugi and put his hands on Yugi's sides and kissed him.

"Well lets go." Yugi said.

Yugi grabbed Atem's hand and they walked down to the dinning hall to ear breakfast.

Yugi and Atem keep messing with each other during breakfast, makking everyone look at them each time they laughed loudly. Everyone tried to pay no mind and keep eating.

Atem tickled Yugi's side again, making Yugi laugh.

"Atem stop." Yugi giggled.

"Ah, but you're so cute when I do." Atem told him.

Atem moved his hand so he was stroking across Yugi's inlarged stomach. The made Yugi chuckle.

"Do you mind?" Yugi asked, with a chuckle.

"Hey, I'm always fasinated." Atem said.

Yugi shoke his head.

"Alright, just stop tickling me." Yugi said.

Atem nodded and moved his hand across Yugi's stomach again.

When they were done with breakfast, they went ot th ethrone room. Atem and Yugi sat down and waited for everyone to arrive.

"When we get the break for lunch, we'll go see Isis." Yugi said.

"Sounds good to me." Atem said.

When everyone came in they started.

* * *

><p><p>

It was now lunch time, Yugi and Atem were leaving the throne room for the break. Before they walked out, they managed to catch Isis and talk to her.

"Isis is it possible to do my check up now since we have time?" Yugi wondered.

"I guess, it wouldn't hurt." Isis said.

Yugi smiled back at Atem.

"Thanks Isis." Atem thanked.

Isis nodded. She waved for them to follow her and they walked hands in hand behind her. They got too the healing chambers and Isis let Yugi sit on one of the comfortable tables so it put less stress on him.

"Isis?" Yugi started.

"Yes?" Isis wondered.

"Would it be possible for me and Atem to see the baby to? I know you let Atem before, but I want to see as well." Yugi said.

"I don't see why not. Once I'm done looking over I will show you." Isis told him.

Yugi nodded.

Isis check Yugi over a little. She had him lay down and she used her healing powers to look over him and the baby. When Isis opened her eyes she looked down at Yugi with a smile.

"Well everything looks fine and the baby is healthy." Isis said.

"That's good." Atem said.

"You want to see?" Isis asked, to make sure.

"Yes, please." Yugi and Atem said at the simultaneously.

"Well, first give me your hands." Isis started.

Yugi and Atem each gave one of their hands to Isis.

"Now close your eyes and clear your mind. Be calm." Isis explained.

Both closed their eyes. Isis brought their hands to hover over Yugi's stomach. Isis closed her eyes and all their hands started to glow. The blackness that Ygui and Atem were seeing started to get brighter. Atem knew what was happening and he had a smile on his face.

Soon a clear picture appeared. Is was so different from what Atem saw before. The baby had grown so much from when Atem saw before of the small figure. The baby was forming so well, it was the right size and everything. Yugi was seeing this for the first time and he was so happy to see it. It even brought a small tear to fall from his eye.

The light disappeared and the picture faded. Isis let go of their hands and they all opened their eyes and just looked at each other in silence.

"Isis, where you able to tell the sex of the baby? I couldn't tell." Yugi wondered.

"Yes I was able. From what I saw the baby is a boy." Isis said.

"That's great." Atem said happily.

Yugi nodded with a smile.

"Is that what you were hoping for?" Isis asked.

"No. We didn't care what the baby was." Yugi said.

"All we cared about was that it is healthy." Atem added.

"I have never heard a pharaoh talk like that. I will give you a benefit of a doubt for caring enough." Isis said with a smile.

Yugi and Atem smiled at her.

"I'm glad you understand Isis." Atem said.

"Of course. I'm suppose to listen and understand everyone." Isis siad.

Atem nodded. He helped Yugi sit up and off the table.

"We'll see you later Isis." Yugi said.

Isis nodded and bowed to them.

The two walked out of the healing chambers and headed to the dinning area to get something to eat for lunch.

Atem wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist and kissed his neck. Yugi smiled and looked over at Atem.

"I love you, you know that." Atem told him.

"I know. I love you too." Yugi said and kissed Atem's neck.

Atem smiled down at Yugi and kissed him on the lips.

They got to the dinning area and ate some lunch, most of it fruit. Again the two messed with each other, but not as much. When they were done they went back to the throne room again.

* * *

><p><p>

At the end of the day, everyone was retiring to their room after dinner. Atem and Yugi were walking to their room, they walked hand in hand down the hall. They were talking about possible names for the baby, they got on the topic since the middle of dinner and haven't stopped.

Once they got to the room, they got ready for bed. To pass a little time they went to the balcony to look at the moon. Yugi was out there on the balcony already, waiting for Atem. Atem walked out, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist and standing to his side. Yugi was looking over the city as the moon cast a glow over it. The Nile looked beautiful with the moon shinning on it.

"Its so pretty out tonight." Yugi sighed in content.

"It is." Atem agreed.

Atem leaned over and kissed Yugi's check.

"You're more beautiful though." Atem whispered.

Yugi blushed.

Atem saw the blush and chuckled at him.

"You love making me blush, don't you?" Yugi asked.

"I sure do." Atem admitted.

Yugi only giggled.

Atem put his arm around Yugi's shoulders and brought him close to his side. Yugi wrapped his arms around himself and put his head on Atem's shoulder.

They stood in silence as they looked over Egypt. As Yugi had his arms around him, he felt a little push against his arm. Yugi was surprised, he opened his mouth with surprise and waited. He felt it again and it brought a smile to his face.

"Atem." Yugi started, to get Atem's attention.

Atem looked down at Yugi.

"Yes, Yugi?" Atem wondered.

"Give me your hand." Yugi said, holding out his hand to him.

Atem placed his hand in Yugi's. Yugi brought their hands down to that Atem's hand was on Yugi's stomach, Yugi's hand on top of Atem's.

"Yugi, wh-"Atem started.

"Shh, just wait." Yugi interrupted him.

Atem shut his mouth and waited. Soon he felt the push against his hand. Atem's eyes widened.

"Yugi, is that?" Atem wondered.

"Yes. Amazing right?" Yugi said.

Atem smiled and leaned down to kiss Yugi.

"He just started to move around not long ago. Thought I should share with you." Yugi explained.

"I'm glad you did." Atem said.

Atem kissed Yugi again.

They went back to watching the city. Soon Yugi yawned and Atem noticed it.

"Come on, lets get to bed." Atem said.

Yugi nodded.

The two walked back into the room. Both got into the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><p>

During the night, two figures snuck into the palace again for another one of their plans.

The two were in the priests hallway. Going in one door after the other to find who they were looking for. When they got to the third door on the right, they found the exact person they were looking for.

Priest Seto.

They opened the door slowly and snuck in.

Seto was sound asleep in bed.

"Why Seto again?" The smaller one asked.

"So we can hit the Pharaoh where it hurts." The other explained.

"Are we doing this because the plan with Yugi didn't work that well?" The smaller wondered.

"Yes, Malik. At lease we can still hit his family where it matters." He said.

"I understand Bakura." Malik said.

The two got closer to Seto's bed.

"You got the knife?" Bakrau asked in a whisper.

"Yep." Malik whispered, pulled it out the knife of its sheath from his back and nodded.

"Ok. When you stab him, I will muffle his screams. Go when you're ready." Bakura whispered.

Malik nodded.

They each stood on both sides of Seto's bed. Malik on on side, holding the knife, and Bakrua on the other, holding a thick rag.

Malik raised the knife above his head. Bakura got himself ready.

Malik paused for a moment. Then, acting fast, Malik brought the knife down onto Seto's chest.

Seto's eyes snapped open when he felt the pain. Before he could scream, Bakura black his mouth and nose with the rag so he couldn't let out his screams or breath. Seto moved around in his bed to try and get the two off him reach out to get them, but he was getting weaker by the second.

After a while Seto stopped moving and his breathing stopped.

"Lets get out of here. Now." Bakura ordered, pulling his rag away from Seto's mouth.

"Right." Malik said.

Malik took his knife, using Bakura's rag to clean the blood off it. They quickly left Seto's room and ran out of the palace the way they came in. They were running back into hiding for a little bit. They ran through the backstreets of town hand in hand back to their hideout.

* * *

><p><p>

In the morning, it seemed like a normal day when Yugi and Atem woke up. They were both getting ready for the day when there was a fierce banging on the door.

Yugi just got his shirt on, while Atem was shirtless. Atem was the closest to the door so he went to the door to find Mahad there. He looked emotional and about to cry.

"Mahad, what's wrong?" Atem wondered.

Mahad looked away for a moment then looked back.

"Atem, its Seto." Mahad said.

"Seto? What happened to him?" Atem asked.

Mahad paused.

"Seto he's...he's...he's dead Atem." Mahad told him.

Atem heart dropped and his breath was stuck in his throat. Yugi just looked at Atem with sad eyes and in shock as well to hear about Seto.

"W-What...How?" Atem whispered.

"Someone stabbed him in the middle of the night." Mahad said sadly.

Atem was silent.

"I'm sorry sire." Mahad said.

Atem stayed silent for a moment.

"Go Mahad. We'll discuss this more in the throne room." Atem said silently.

Mahad nodded. He bowed and walked away.

Atem closed the door slowly. His head stayed by the door and he put his head to it. He squeezed his eyes shut and made his hand into a fist, his knuckles turned white.

Yugi stood a little away form Atem so he had room. Ygui could see that Atem was mad, but upset as well. Yugi saw a tear escape Atem's eyes.

"Atem?" Yuig wondered, taking a step forward.

Atem didn't move, he stayed there. His anger was slowly disappearing, but his sadness started to show more. He started to cry more.

Yugi walked up at Atem s he was next to him.

"Atem, I'm sorry." Yugi said.

"Yugi." Atem started with a soft voice.

He swallowed hard to help his throat.

"He's gone Yugi. There's nothing I could do. My only family member is dead and I know exactly who did it. They will pay." Atem said, tears falling.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's waist and hugged him. Atem took the comfort from his husband, crying more. He turned in Yugi's arms and wrapped his arms around him and put his face on Yugi's shoulder.

"Oh Ra, I feel so alone right now." Atem started sobbing as he talked, "Never leave me Yugi, please never leave me or I will fell...so lost and...alone if you do. Just don't...leave me alone. Just...don't keep me in...the dark." Atem begged as he sobbed.

Yugi tightened his arms around Atem.

"I'll never leave you, Atem, ever. Remember, I love you and that's all that will matter. I would have no reason to leave you." Yugi told him.

Atem tightened his arms around Yugi as he cried still.

"Thank you Yugi." Atem whispered.

Yugi only held Atem as he cried and tried to calm down from the news of his cousin's death.

* * *

><p><p>

After a week it was Seto's funeral for the palace. Everyone at lead shed a tear, except that cold hearted people that didn't care.

They had him all dressed up in his royal priest cloths, the millennium rod was in his had crossed over his chest. He just looked so peaceful.

Atem and Yugi stood in front of him, since they where the first closest to Seto and they where the royals.

Yugi was his arm around Atem waist while Atem had his arm around Yugi's shoulders. Atem let a tear fall, but whipped it away quickly.

"He looks asleep." Atem said sadly.  
>"I know Atem and I'm sorry for your loss. I know you two were close." Yugi said.<p>

"He was more of just a cousin to me. He was like an older brother to me. He always watched out for me when something bad happens and always found a way to help me out of them. Seto was a brother I always wanted, but never got." Atem said.

"I wouldn't fully understand what you two had, but I am here for you." Yugi told him.

Atem looked at Ygui and smiled.

"Thank you, Yugi." Atem whispered.

Yugi kissed Atem check.

The two walked away and let the other priests come up and say good bye to a friend.

Seto was dead and Atem was crushed. Atem was also angry and he knew Bakrua and Malik had just raised everything up to a new level.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: There you go. Man that took a while to type.

Akami: So did you get to write two chapters over the long break.

Wolf: Kind of. I only got this chapter done and started to next chapter. Hopefully I do get that done in time.

Akami: You're starting to fall behind a lot now.

Wolf: Yea I know, but I will try to get a chapter ahead like I was before.

Akami: Good luck with that.

Wolf: Thanks Akami. R & R this chapter and wait for the next.


	18. Moving On

Wolf: Well here I come. I didn't update last week so that I could have time to write the next chapter, but I only managed to get half of it done. Well I'll get it done, but for now enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Moving On<p>

Ever since Seto's death about a month ago, the palace was slowly starting to get back on its feet. Atem was still taking it hard and was not use to Seto not being around, Seto did everything for Atem. He always had Seto do things when Atem was busy, but now he couldn't think of what to do. Atem was slowly sarting to let Mahad do more things that Seto would have done for Atem, since Atem trusted him on doing it.

That was before. Now Atem had Mahad help him a lot. Yugi would help a little, but he was still learning on the way so he was still going slow with it all. Yugi was starting to understand how Atem ruled over everything and was helping Atem out a lot. He voiced his own opinion in meeting when he wanted or was needed.

Things have been fine since Bakura and Malik have not been seen. Probably off doing something else somewhere to get in more trouble. Atem is still having guards off looking for them, he had even warned villages about them and hopes that someone will spot them and bring them in.

Atem tried to spend time with Yugi as much as possible, since he helped him out since Seto died and always helps him out. Atem was thinking of having Mahad take over a little bit so he could spend time with Yugi. Atem wanted to have a small picnic with Yugi today, just so he could have alone time and relieve stress a bit. Atem was then thinking of doing it for dinner, so he wouldn't worry about someone taking over the meetings.

It was still the morning with meetings an Atem was just board. Atem couldn't think of another things to think of, except for the dinner later with Yugi.

As Yugi sat next to Atem, he was board as well. He knew Atem had something planed, he could see it, he just didn't know what Atem had planed. He just hoped it was something interesting.

When morning meetings ended for lunch, Yugi and Atem were glad they were done for now. Everyone left, except for Yugi and Atem.

"Man, I'm glad for the break right now." Atem sighed.

"Oh yea." Yugi agreed.

Atem got an idea.

"Yugi, I have something for you." Atem told him.

"Really? What is it?" Yugi wondered with excitement.

"Its a surprise. I was thinking of saving it for later for you, but I thought it would brighten your day up from it being so boarding." Atem explained.

"I would like to see it." Yugi said.

"Let's go then." Atem said.

Atem grabbed Yugi's hand. They got up from their thrones and walked out to the room.

Atem wanted to save the surprise later when they had there picnic, but Atem decided to use it to cheer Yugi up.

"Yugi, you need to close your eyes." Atem told him as they walked.

"Do I really have to?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I you don't it wont be a surprise." Atem said.

Yugi didn't fight with him, he closed his eyes and let Atem lead the way. Soon they were at the stables. Yugi knew since he could hear the horses hooves against the stone and dirt.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Yugi wondered.

"No. You stay here, I'll be right back." Atem said.

Atem let got of Yugi's hand and walked away, leaving Yugi to stand there and wait.

Yugi waited not to long before Atem came back.

"Ok, open your eyes." Atem said.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes to see Atem holding a rope that was tied to a horse. It was a mare and she had a white coat and a black mane and tail. She was the same size as Titan was. Yugi walked up to her.

"Atem she's beautiful." Yugi said.

"I know. That's why I'm giving her to you." Atem told him.

"Me? Why?" Yugi asked shocked.

"I know how much you love horses so I'm giving her to you as your own." Atem said.

"How did you get her?" Yugi wondered.

"She was on the trade ship from Rome. No one wanted her, so I took her, thinking she would be good for you." Atem explained.

"Thank you, Atem. I love her." Yugi said.

Yugi hugged Atem as he hugged him back.

"I know you can't ride her yet with you being six months and Isis banning you from riding, but at least you'll have a horse to call your own now." Atem said.

Yugi nodded. He walked up to the horse and petted her nose.

"She have a name?" Yugi wondered.

"Yes. She's named after the Greek Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. If I can remember." Atem said.

"Yea that's right. I remember my mom telling me a couple of Greek gods when I was little." Yugi said.

Atem smiled at Yugi.

Aphrodite nudged Yugi's arm. Yugi looked at her and smiled. He petted her nose and hugged her around the neck.

"Lets put her back, she's had a long journey." Atem suggested.

Yugi nodded and Atem walked to a stall next to Titan's and put Aphrodite there.

"Has Titan taken a liking to her?" Yugi wondered.

"No, but I thinking she has. Titan likes to be stubborn sometimes." Atem said.

"Well, lets get lunch before the break ends." Yugi said.

"Sounds good." Atem agreed.

The two walked out of the stables and ate lunch then went back to working the meetings, becoming board again, but not so much.

* * *

><p>When all the meeting were over and everyone was heading to the dinning hall. Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and started to lead them somewhere else.<p>

"Atem where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see." Atem answered.

Yugi rolled his eyes at his husband and just followed him.

Atem stopped for a moment.

"Its another surprise, so close your eyes." Atem told Yugi.

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes.

"Like I need anymore surprises." Yugi joked.

Atem only chuckled.

They started walking again until Yugi felt wind on his face, knowing he was outside. They walked a little slower until they completely stopped.

"Now before you open your eyes. I'm doing this for both of use because I think we need a little relaxing time now and then from everything and time to ourselves." Atem said.

"That's so sweet of you Atem. Can I open my eyes?" Yugi wondered.

"Yes." Atem answered.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the garden, they where behind the tree that was there secret spot from everyone. There was a blanket on the ground with a dinner and desert sitting on it. With the sun going down, it added to the atmosphere of it being very calm and romantic.

"Atem, its so nice." Yugi said amazed.

"Yea I know. I thought we could use a calm dinner and making it romantic to add." Atem explained.

"I like it. We could do this more often. Just me and you for dinner." Yugi told him.

"Yea, but we wont be able to do it for very long you know. It wont be just the two of us anymore." Atem reminded him.

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around his enlarged stomach.

"I know, but maybe we could make it so all three of us relaxing together." Yugi said.

Atem walked over to Yugi and hugged him.

"Maybe. It'll be a family night for all of us." Atem said.

Yugi nodded.

"Well lets eat. I'm hungry." Yugi said.

"I knew you would say that." Atem chuckled.

The two walked to the blanket and sat down. They shared the dinner and it was so romantic in both their minds. The desert was the some cake. They keep feeding each other the cake, but I only added to the romance around the two.

The sun was going down when they were done eating, Yugi eating almost half the cake. Yugi laid down on the blanket, putting his head on Atem's lap. Atem smiled down at him and started to play with his hair. Yugi felt Atem's fingers threw his hair, he looked up at him and smiled.

"Atem, this was so nice. We need to do this again at some time." Yugi told him.

"It would be nice. I might do it when you don't stuff you face and eat it all." Atem joked.

"Hey, I have my reasons. You're not being very nice." Yugi said, putting his hand on his stomach.

Atem chuckled and put his hand on top of Yugi's.

"I'm only joking. No need to get moody on me." Atem said.

"Sorry." Yugi apologized.

"No need to apologize. I know you can get moody sometimes and start snapping." Atem said.

"Yes, I know." Yugi sighed.

The two looked up through the tree leaves at the sky as it changed colors with the sun setting. The colors of pink, yellow, and orange looked beautiful as the night sky started to come out.

"The sky is beautiful." Atem said.

"It is." Yugi agreed.

"Come on. Lets clean up and go inside." Atem said.

Yugi nodded. With help from Atem, Yugi sat up from his lap and helped him stand up. They cleaned up everything, folded the blanket and took it all inside.

They took it back to the kitchen then went back to their room. They stood on the balcony as the sun disappeared finally and the started shined brightly against the now black sky.

"Its nice and cool out tonight." Yugi said.

"Yea. Don't want to stay out to long or we'll get sick." Atem said.

"I don't like getting sick. I was sick enough at the beginning of my pregnancy. Don't want to get sick right now." Yugi told him.

Atem chuckled and wrapped his arms around Yugi, holding him close.

"Don't worry I'll keep you warm and safe." Atem whispered.

"Thanks, Atem" Yugi thanked.

Atem kissed the side of Yugi's neck.

They continued to look at the sky until Yugi yawned and his eyes got heavy.

"Come on love. Lets get to bed." Atem said.

"Sounds good to me." Yugi agreed.

The two walked back inside and they got ready for bed. They got in bed and pulled the covers over them. Atem pulled Yugi close until Yugi's back was up against him. Atem kissed Yugi's neck.

"Goodnight love." Atem said.

"Goodnight." Yugi yawned.

The two got comfy in bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>-One Week Later-<p>

After one week and it was the same as any other day in Egypt, the sun shined brightly over head and people walking around in the market as always. The only difference, Atem nor Yugi was not on there thrones today. No one was doing anything in the palace, even the slaves except when they were ordered to do something. The reason for this was because of nothing going on around Egypt, nothing at all. Which surprised everyone in the palace. They all went and did there own things as a break day for everyone, everyone agreed to this. No one minded at all.

Atem and Yugi where down in the stables at this time in the day. They were looking over there horses and making them look nice by cleaning them up a bit. Yugi just loved Aphrodite now, she liked him and they both got together great. She adapted to everything quickly, things where different here then in Rome is what she realized. She even has taken a liking to Titan, but he was stubborn and pushed her away all the time. Aphrodite wasn't giving up so easily on him.

Yugi was brushing Aphrodite mane to make her look nice. He already brushed her tail and even bradded it to have it look nice. When he was done brushing knots out of her mane, he started to bride little parts of her mane. When he was done Aphrodite had four brads in her mane.

"There, not you look so pretty." Yugi said, petting her neck.

Aphrodite snorted and nodded her head. She nudged Yugi arm to thank him. Yugi giggled at her, taking her nose in his hands and petting her nose.

Atem stopped brushing Titan and looked at Yugi giggled at Aphrodite. Atem smiled at them. Atem watched as Yugi played with Aphrodite and she used her nose to tickle him, making him laugh.

"Aphrodite, stop. That tickles." Yugi giggled.

She whinnied and started to tickle him again. Making him laugh still. Atem chuckled at them and went back to brushing Titan's mane. Titan huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Now Titan stop." Atem whispered.

Titan whinnied softly to him as a complaint.

"Don't argue with me and stop being so mean." Atem said.

Titan huffed again and put his head back down.

Yugi grabbed the sides of Aphrodite's nose and made her stop.

"There, now please stop." Yugi told her.

Aphrodite whinnied and bowed her head to show she surrendered.

"Good girl." Yugi said, petting the top of her head.

Atem finished brushing Titan and went over to Yugi in the next stall. He looked over Aphrodite and smiled. He reached out and petted her nose.

"She looks very good Yugi. I like what you did with the bradding." Atem said.

"Thanks. I thought it made her look pretty and presentable to others." Yugi told him.

"I like it. Maybe you should do it to Titan." Atem joked.

Titan whinnied loudly at him and stomped his hoof to the floor, telling them 'no way'. Aphrodite only huffed in laughter.

Atem and Yugi laughed at him.

"I'm joking Titan. Don't worry I wont do that to you." Atem chuckled.

Titan only moved his body away from them.

"What a horse. I don't know what I'm going to do with him." Atem chuckled.

"Who knows. Maybe Aphrodite will put him in his place after a while." Yugi said.

"Maybe." Atem said.

"Well lets go inside, I think spending the day down here was fun." Yugi said.

"Alright. I think I have an idea of what we could do. Yugi up to it?" Atem asked with a smirk.

Yugi saw the smirk and only smirked back.

"I'm always up to it." Yugi answered.

Atem and Yugi want to their room and was not disturbed the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Wolf: This chapter was more of a filler if anything, because it had random stuff in it. That and I wanted to make a happy chapter.<p>

Akami: To many sad chapters?  
>Wolf: Yes, so I threw this one in here to have a happy feeling.<p>

Akami: Its not going to stay that long is it?

Wolf: Nope.

Akami: Figured.

Wolf: R & R for this chapter and wait till the next one.


	19. Failed Assassination

Wolf: Its turned out longer then I expected, but something exciting happens. It turns out happy in the beginning, but be warned for the ending. The evil is coming back. This time the target, is Yugi.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 19: Failed Assassination

For about two weeks, things were back to being busy at the palace. Is seems Bakura and Malik have been causing a little trouble around Egypt for the last two weeks. They took there band of thief's and burnt down villages and raided homes.

Atem was trying to take care of it, to help out villages and people, but so much where making the make very tired and stressed.

Yugi noticed and tried to help him in the best way he could. After dinner, Atem would go straight to bed for how tired he was. Sometimes he would stay up late at night, staying in his little room with his desk and papers, trying to figure something out.

Then everything seemed to slow down then stopped completely and Atem wasn't so tired anymore and got a better rest and Yugi was glad for that.

Although Atem was good for now, didn't mean he was cleared from Bakura and Malik's disasters. Even thought they both get away, the guards manage to capture a couple of their men, but wouldn't say a word of where Bakura or Malik would be. So they would get beaten and they still said nothing. Some got beaten so bad that it was to death. Atem knew that no matter how much pain they indoor, they would not say a word to them of what they wanted to know. The rest of the caught thief's were hanged. Atem was frustrated on everything happening right now with Bakura and Malik, but with Yugi by his side he knew he could get through anything.

After everything with the thief's, things calmed down. Atem has been in a good mood this day. He had another surprise for Yugi he knows he will like.

Yugi and Atem are, as of now, in the throne room being board out of their minds as they listen to the council talk about non important things and upcoming events in the palace. Atem tried to stiffen yawn as he listened, but Yugi covered his yawn as best he could.

Once the council was finished it was the end of the day and was dinner time. Atem and Yugi went out of the throne room as they walked hand in hand down the hall. Before they entered the dinning hall, Mahad had walked up to them and bowed.

"Pharaoh, would it be possible for me to talk to you for a moment?" Mahad wondered.

"Of course Mahad." Atem answered, then turned to Yugi, "Go on ahead and sit. I'll be there in a moment." Atem told Yugi.

Yugi nodded. He let go of Atem's hand and walking into the dinning hall and sat in his seat. Everyone was eating and talking. Yugi looked over to Atem to see him and Mahad talking about something, but were to far away from Yugi to hear. After two minutes, they where done, Atem with a smile on his face. They walked in and Atem sat down and started eating himself.

Atem leaned over to Yugi for a moment.

"I have a surprise for you back at our room. I know you'll like it." Atem whispered to him.

"I can't wait to see it." Yugi whispered back.

Atem sat back and they all continued to eat. When dinner was done, everyone started to leave. Atem and Yugi walked back to their room. As they walked Yugi was trying to think of what Atem's surprise would be.

"Atem could you give me a hint of what my surprise it?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. Its a full blown surprise and I'm not telling you a think." Atem answered.

"Fine." Yugi sighed.

Atem chuckled at him and kissed Yugi's hand.

"Don't worry, you'll like it. I promise." Atem said.

They continued to walk to the room till they got to the doors of the room. Atem opened the door and they walked in.

"Ok, where is my surprise?" Yugi asked.

"Don't worry. No you stay here and close your eyes." Atem told him.

Yugi closed his eyes.

"There closed." Yugi said.

"Ok, let me just get it in the other room." Atem said.

Yugi stood there with his eyes closed. He heard Atem open the door, after a while the door closed and Yugi heard Atem's footprints walking towards him.

"Ok, Yugi, open your eyes." Atem said.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes, letting things take focus a little. Then he spotted something in Atem's arms, it was a puppy about three months old. Yugi awed at it being so cute and asleep in Atem's arms. It has really short, light brown hair. It had pointed ears that were big for a small puppy. (A/N: Its a Pharaoh Hound. Those dogs are so cute!)

"Aw Atem, its so cute." Yugi awed.

"Yes I know. I saw it around the palace walls, it looked like a stray. So I brought it inside, gave it to Mahad and Isis so it could be a surprise to you and they cleaned it up. I thought it'd be perfect for you. I'm not sure what kind of dog it is, but it is cute. It is a girl by the way." Atem told him.

Yugi walked over to the dog and started to pet her head lightly.

"What should we call her?" Yugi wondered.

"I don't know." Atem said.

"What time of day did you find her." Yugi asked.

"This morning when the sun was rising. You were still asleep." Atem answered.

Yugi then got an idea.

"How about Dawn?" Yugi suggested.

"Dawn?" Atem questioned.

"Yea, you found her when the sun was rising at dawn. I think its perfect." Yugi explained.

"When you put it that way, I like it." Atem said.

Yugi smiled and nodded.

Yugi petted Dawn's head as she continued to sleep. Soon her little brown eyes blinked open.

Atem set her down on the bed and she stretched with a big yawn. She shook herself then looked around at the room and spotted Atem and Yugi. She became excited, she barked and ran up to them. Yugi smiled down at the little pup and petted her. He scratching behind her big ears, which she loved. Dawn laid down and rolled onto his back and Yugi started to scratch her belly. Yugi then picked her up in his arms and she licked her check for a kiss.

"Atem I love her, thank you." Yugi thanked.

Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and kissed his check.

"You're vary welcome. I knew you'd like her." Atem said.

"I do. Maybe if she doesn't get to big in the next three months she could play with the baby." Yugi said.

"Maybe. Then she could be like a little guard dog when she gets big enough." Atem suggested.

"I like that." Yugi agreed.

"Thought you would." Atem said.

Atem then saw Yugi trying to cover a yawn.

"Come on. Lets get to bed." Atem said.

Yugi nodded.

Both got ready for bed, then go tin bed. Dawn was already making a spot at the bottom of the bed for herself. Yugi reached over and petted her head and laid down with Atem, in his arms. They were asleep in no time.

* * *

><p><p>

-Next Day-

Yugi sat in the garden the next day, Dawn sat at his feet sleep. Dawn now had a collar around her neck, in the sun it shined since it was made of silver and had a yellow gem in it, but loved it on her.

Atem was letting Yugi stay on break after lunch while Atem decided to do the rest of the meetings.

"Yugi!" Someone cheered.

Yugi looked over to see Mana running ot him. The cheer from Mana caused Dawn to wake up and lift her head to look at Mana.

"Hey Mana." Yugi greeted.

Mana sat next to him and hugged him.

"Atem told me you'd be down here." Mana said.

"Yea. Atem wanted me to relax the rest of the day while he finished the meetings." Yugi told her.

"Well I guess so, since you are almost seven months pregnant." Mana pointed out.

Yugi nodded.

Mana looked down at Dawn.

"Aw, Yugi, is this the dog Atem was talking about? Its so cute." Mana wondered.

"Yea. She's named Dawn." Yugi told her.

Mana sat down in front of the puppy. She reached out to put her, but she got up and jumped next to Yugi on the fountain and his her face in Yugi's side.

Mana pouted and Yugi chuckled at her.

"She doesn't like strangers that much. I've been with her the whole day so she's use to me." Yugi said.

Dawn laid down, putting her head, she went back to sleep.

"She seems like a vary good dog." Mana said.

"She is. I've only had her for a day so far and I can see she's a very good dog." Yugi said.

Yugi continued to pet Dawn's head and talk to Mana.

* * *

><p><p>

Atem sat at his throne and listened to the council talk.

Isis's Millennium Necklace started to glow. She closed her eyes and watched the scean take fold in her mind projected by the necklace. When it was over she was in shock.

Atem looked over at her and sat her in shock.

"What's wrong Priestess Isis?" Atem asked.

Everyone stopped talking and looked towards Isis.

Isis was still silence and blinked out of her shock.

"Pharaoh, you must go to the garden and quickly." Isis told him quickly.

"Why so?" Atem asked confused.

"Yugi's in trouble! Go now!" Isis exclaimed.

That was all Atem had to hear and he jumped from his throne. He didn't need to be told twice to go, he ran down the throne steps and ran from the throne room and headed towards the gardens.

* * *

><p><p>

Dawn's ears stoop up, she opened her eyes, and lifted her head from Yugi's lap.

Yugi looked down at her confused and stopped petting her.

"What's wrong girl?" Yugi asked.

Mana looked up at them form her spot on the ground, she stopped playing with the little flowers in the grass.

"What is it Yugi?" Mana wondered.

"I don't know. Dawn's acting weird." Yugi told Mana.

Dawn stood up and looked around and then stopped and looked at the place walls behind Yugi. She started barking.

"What is it girl?" Yugi wondered.

Dawn scratched her paw on the fountain and barked again at the wall.

"_What's with her?"_ Yugi thought.

"Yugi!" He heard someone yell.

"Atem?" Yugi questioned, looking around.

Yugi then looked around at the walls, then he looked at the direction Dawn was looking. He saw a shadowy figure on top of the wall. Yugi knew what was happening.

Yugi heard footsteps running towards their direction. Atem then appeared. Atem saw the figure on the wall, about to throw a knife that he pulled out of his cloak.

Atem ran to Yugi.

"Yugi get down!" Atem yelled.

Just as Atem grabbed Yugi and pulled him to the ground, the knife missed and landed onto the ground in front of them.

The assassin knew he was spotted and had missed his target, he had to get away. He ran along the wall.

Atem saw him trying to run away.

"Guards!" Four guards appeared, "Follow that man. Capture him, I want him alive." Atem ordered.

The four guards bowed and ran off to follow the assassin.

Atem looked down at Yugi.

"Yugi, you ok?" Atem asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Yugi said, sitting up.

Atem helped Yugi up to his feet.

"I still want Isis to look over you, just incase." Atem said.

Yugi didn't want to argue, he nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you should thank Dawn, she warned me someone was around." Yugi said.

Atem looked at the pup sitting on the fountain, scratching behind her ear. Atem reached out and patted Dawn's head.

"Good girl." Atem said with relief.

Dawn yipped.

The guards returned, two had the assassin by the arms. He was struggling a bit.

"Take him to the throne room. I need to know his intentions for this." Atem ordered.

The guards nodded and walked the assassin to the throne room.

Atem turned back to Yugi.

"Yugi, go to the healing chambers. I'll send Isis down." Atem said.

Yugi nodded.

Atem followed the guards to the the throne room. Mana walking up to Yugi, putting her amr around his shoulders.

"You ok Yugi?" Mana asked.

"Yea, but I agree with Atem with having Isis look me over to check if we are both ok." Yugi said.

Mana nodded.

"I'll come with you." Mana said.

"Alright." Yugi agreed.

Both walked. Dawn following the two at their heels.

They got to the healing chambers and waited for Isis to arrive.

Atem walked into the throne room, the guards still had the assassin. Atem walked up to his throne, his face forwards and down a little, his eyes hidden from Isis.

"I give you my gratitude for telling me about Yugi being in danger Isis." Atem looked up at her to show the happiness in his eyes, "I would like you to go to the healing chambers to look him over." Atem said.

"Of course, Pharaoh. You're welcome." Isis said.

Isis walked out of the throne room and to the healing chambers. Atem walked to his throne and sat down. His gaze on the assassin turned into a death glare.

"What is your name and what is your purpose for attacking my husband?" Atem asked in a hiss.

The assassin was on his knees, had his head to the floor, and his hood his his identity. He didn't answer and stayed quit.

"Put his hood down." Atem said to one of the guards behind the assassin.

The guard took hold of the hood and pulled it away from the assassin's head. The guard grabbed the man by his hair and made him look up.

The man looked about in his early 20's. He had raven black hair and green eyes. He had a line doing down his right eye.

"Again I asked you who you are." Atem growled.

He did not answer.

The guard pulled on the mans hair to make him answer.

"M-My name is Duke." He answered.

Atem's eyes stilt in anger.

"Why did you try to kill Yugi?" Atem wondered.

Duke remained silent. The guard used his spear to him Duke over the had. Duke hissed in pain.

"The Pharaoh asked you a question." The guard growled.

"I work with Bakrua and I have been tired of him and Malik argue of how they would kill you or your husband. I took matters into my own hands and tried to kill you husband myself. I just wanted Bakrua to shut up and to prove myself to him." Duke explained.

Atem took a moment to take that all in. He wanted to think this over more, but he knew that this man would be dead for what he has done.

"I need time to think. Take him away. Put him in the dungeons. He escapes, you die." Atem ordered.

"Yes sir." The four guards said.

The guards picked Duke up from his knees and took him out of the throne room.

Atem sighed and rested his face in his hand that was resting on the arm rest of his throne.

"I'm going to retire for today." Atem said as he stood up.

Atem walked down from his throne and out of the throne room. Atem headed towards the healing chambers. He wanted to check up on Yugi to make sure he was fine.

Duke was going to pay attacking his pregnant husband and his punishment would be death.

* * *

><p><p>

Yugi sat on one of the tables as Mana had her arms around him for comfort and for him to be calm. Dawn sat at Yugi's feet for his comfort as well.

The door opened after a couple minutes and Isis walked in. She saw Yugi and her eyes softened and knew Yugi was still in shock for what happened. She didn't like that dog being in the healing chambers, but let is slide because of Yugi needing comfort from it as well.

Isis walked over to them and kneeled down at little to see Yugi's face.

Yugi lifted his face form Mana's shoulder and still had small tears running down his face.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Isis asked.

"I'm fine, just shook up a bit. Atem sent me down here for you to look over me to see if I was ok. I agreed with him so I came down for his sake and mine." Yugi said.

"That's fine." Isis said, understanding.

Mana got up off the table for Isis.

"Lay down and I'll look over you." Isis said.

Yugi nodded and laid down.

Isis looked Yugi over. Everything was fine.

"Don't worry Yugi, you and the baby are just fine. Nothing to worry about." Isis told him.

Yugi sighed in relief, he sat up with help from Mana.

Then the door opened and Atem appeared. Yugi saw the stress on Atem's face, but Yugi smiled to see if it could help. Atem ended up smiling as well.

Yugi held his hand out to Atem. Atem reached out and grabbed Yugi's hand. Atem sat down on the side of the table next to Yugi. Isis moved away from them to give them time for themselves. Mana took Dawn to the other table and petted her.

"Yugi, you alright?" Atem asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ygui grabbed Atem's other hand and placed it on his stomach, "We both are." Yugi said.

Atem felt the baby kick a little, showing that he was ok. Atem smiled more and hugged Yugi.

"I'm glad." Atem whispered in Yugi's ear as a tear fell.

Yugi smiled again and a single tear fell.

Isis walked back over to them.

"Now Yugi." Isis started.

Atem and Yugi both pulled out of their hug and looked at her.

"I want you to be careful and not get to stressed out from now on, ok? I don't want you risking anything." Isis told him.

"I understand Isis." Yugi said.

"You're going to be in bed more often, you know that right?" Atem said.

"With you, of course I saw that one coming." Yugi said.

Atem only smiled and kissed Yugi on the lips.

"Come on. Lets get to are room so you can rest a little." Atem said.

"Sounds good." Yugi agreed.

Atem helped Yugi off the table and walked to the door. Atem wrapped a arm around Yugi's waist.

Atem looked back at Dawn getting petted by Mana. Getting attention is what she always liked.

"Come Dawn. Come on girl." Atem called.

Dawn's ears went up at the sound of one of her masters voices. She got down from the table and ran to Atem and Yugi. Both smiled at her and walked out of the healing chambers and to their room to rest for today.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: Sorry it took me long, I wanted to write a bit more before I put this chapter up. Hope it was good. R & R. Until the next chapter.


	20. Protective Pharaoh

Wolf: Finally chapter 20.

Akami: How many are there after this?

Wolf: (Sigh) Five more.

Akami: Don't worry. At least you are still having fun.

Wolf: Yea. Anyway on with chapter 20.

Chapter 20: Protective Pharaoh

-One Month Later-

The whole month Atem keeps Yugi in their room a lot. Atem would take Yugi to a meeting then let him stay in the room. Yugi was ok with it at first, since he always had something to do or someone's with him. Dawn was always with him, so he always had someone around to keep him company. Also, when Mana didn't have to do her studies she came to talk to him as well. Atem would stay in the room with Yugi to eat dinner with and then go to bed.

Yugi knew that it was best for him and the baby to not be in any stress, but Yugi would get board at times up in the room all day. Sometimes Atem got on Yugi's nerves with not letting him do much. He dorve him up the wall and down again, but he knew that Atem was only watching out for him and was only being cautious, but it had to be toned down a bit. He had to tell Atem that he needed to turn his protectiveness down a bit before Yugi went crazy.

Yugi was on the balcony. He moved one of the chairs from the table in the room and put it on the balcony and sat on it. He watched the town down below as people went about their every day lives. He watched the kids play at the fountain in the town square. He remember all the bad memories he had there, but also the good ones. Yugi smiled when he remembers meeting Atem there and them being friends. He just never imagined falling in love, getting married, and having a kid with that best friend. Of course, Yugi didn't regret anything. Yugi knew that Atem and him could do anything as a team. They just had to get over Bakura, Malik, and their thief's first.

As for what happened to Duke, he was questioned and just like all the others, he wouldn't say anything about Bakura and Malik's intentions. He was beaten. In the end, he was throne to the crocodiles for him being a thief and his assassination attempt on Yugi. Yugi stayed inside for that exsiccation because he couldn't stand blood and killing, plus his stomach wouldn't be able to to stand it. Yugi did agree that he did deserve it though.

Yugi's attention was turned to the room when he heard claws against the stone floor.

"Dawn, come here girl." Yugi called.

The paw steeps quickened and Dawn appeared from the room. Her tail wagging and her tongue hanging out.

Yugi held out his hand to her and she walked up to Yugi's hand and rubbed her head to it. Yugi chuckled at her, put petted her as she sat down beside him.

It was such a calm day, a slight breeze. Yugi just took in a bunch of air and sighed in relief. It was days like this that made it so relaxing to him, but didn't want to be stuck in the room to enjoy it.

Yugi was enjoying himself so much, that he didn't hear the door to their room open or hear Atem walk inside the room.

Atem slowly walked around the room then spotted Yugi on the balcony. He smiled at how calm he looked Atem slowly walked over to Yugi, who was still unaware of Atem's presence. Once Atem got behind Yugi, Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders, making him jump at the action.

"Atem, don't do that. You scared me." Yugi breathed.

Atem chuckled and put his head on top of Yugi's.

"Sorry. I just couldn't resist." Atem said.

Yugi rolled his eyes at Atem, even though he couldn't see it. Yugi moved his head up so he could see Atem's face. Atem looked down at him with a smile. Atem leaned down and kissed Yugi.

"You miss me?" Yugi asked once they pulled apart.

"I always do." Atem answered, kissing Yugi again.

Yugi kissed back that time.

"I love you." Atem said.

"I love you too." Yugi said.

"Come one, lets go inside and eat. I managed to grab dinner on the way here." Atem told him.

Yugi nodded.

With help from Atem, Yugi got up from the chair and walked into the room. Atem then grabbed the chair Yugi was sitting in and put it back with the table.

Atem came over and sat down. They started to eat. It was silent as they ate, nothing to really talk about. Although Yugi did want to talk to Atem about something, he didn't want to bring it up while they ate dinner.

Dawn sat on the floor by the table, begging. She whined lowly and tried to inch closer to the table. She barked at them.

"No Dawn." Yugi scowled.

She whimpered and flattened her ears to her head.

"No begging, Dawn." Atem said.

Dawn laid down and still whimpered softly.

Yugi and Atem just keep eating. When they were done, they at least let Dawn lick the plates clean.

They then got ready for bed. Yugi stood by the balcony and looked up at the night sky. Atem watched him and smiled. Atem walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Something's on you mind. What's wrong?" Atem wondered.

"Well I am thinking of something." Yugi admitted.

"What?" Atem asked.

Yugi wasn't' sure if he should say it, he didn't want Atem to be mad at him.

"I wanted to go around the palace tomorrow, to the garden and stuff." Yugi told Atem without trying to sound nervous.

Atem was silent then sighed.

"Yugi, no. You are to stay in here." Atem said.

Yugi turned in Atem's arms to look at him.

"Atem, please, I want to get out now and then. Not being stuck in here for more then half the day." Yugi said.

"I know Yugi, but you have to stay here. Your not in any hard situations or in any stress while up here." Atem told him.

Yugi got out of Atem's arms and walked into the room. Atem followed. Yugi back was towards him.

"That's true, but I'm board and I feel prisoned in here since I'm not out there." Yugi told him, turning around and pointing outside.

"Prisoned? I'm only trying to protect you." Atem said with a slight growl.

"Protect me? Aetm, you locking me up in this room with only Dawn as my company. It can get lonely up here, even with Dawn to paly with." Yugi argued.

"I just don't want you hurt!" Atem exclaimed.

"You're hurting me already!" Yugi yelled.

Atem was shocked to hear that, stepping back a bit. The anger in his eyes faded a little and was now confused.

Yugi sighed when Atem got silent. Yugi looked away from him, putting his gaze to floor.

"Yugi, I would never intend to hurt you." Atem said softly.

"I know, but me just being up here alone all the time. Then you not being around enough. I just feel hurt of you leaving me. I just miss you and being outside for a little bit." Yugi explained.

Atem put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi looked up at Atem and could see the tears slightly building up in his eyes, making then look glossy.

"Yugi, I never meant to hurt you. After Duke tried to kill you, I was just scared of you getting hurt or even killed.." Tears escaped Atem's eyes, "I was scared of losing you or even the baby. I don't know what I'd do if I lost both of you. I would never be the same person ever again. I was keeping you in here for protection as well as me knowing you would be safe with out me being around. That's why I have keep you up here. For me knowing your ok and for your protection. Never to hurt you." Atem explained as tears still feel from his eyes.

Yugi had tears in his eyes as Atem talked and he pulled Atem into a hug, which Atem gratefully returned. They were silent for a minutes as they let their tears fall.

"I understand Atem. I never meant to be angry at you. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Yugi apologized.

"I'm sorry to. For everything." Atem said.

They pulled out of the hug and looked at each other. They both whipped away their tears. They pulled back into a hug again just so that they knew that they were calm and needed comfort.

"I say we should get to bed." Atem suggested.

"That's a good idea." Yugi agreed.

Both pulled out of the hug and walked over to the bed. They got in and Atem had Yugi in his arms.

Atem kissed Yugi.

"Goodnight Yugi. I love you." Atem said.

"I love you too. Good night." Yugi said.

Both were then sound asleep. Yugi cuddled up in Atem's arms.

-One Month Later-

After a month Atem had taken it off a little from Yugi. Atem let him go around, but just as long as someone was with him. Mana was usually there with him of Atem when Yugi came to meetings. At least Atem could keep on eye on him. Dawn was always following Yugi, even in the throne room she sat down next to Yugi's throne while she sat and listened to meetings.

Yugi usually went to the afternoon meetings. Since he was now eight months pregnant, his back hurt a lot if he wasn't comfy. So usually he skipped the morning and went to tha after noon meetings, since they weren't as long.

Yugi, Mana, and Dawn where in the gardens. Dawn was running around chasing birds and butterfly's. Mana was picking flowers that she wanted to put in her room. Yugi smiled at Dawn as she ran around. Yugi watched as she creeped up on a bird and pounced on it. The bird cried out.

"No, Dawn, no. Let the bird go." Yugi ordered.

Dawn put her ears to her head and got off the birth that quickly flew away. Dawn slowly walked over to Yugi, her ears still flat against her head and she was whining. She jumped onto the fountain and laid down next to Yugi, her head on his lap.

Yugi smiled at her and softly petted her head.  
>"Its ok girl, I just didn't want you hurting the bird." Yugi told her.<p>

Dawn looked up at Yugi. She licked his hand.

"You're a good girl." Yugi said.

Dawn yipped. Yugi chuckled at her.

Mana came over with some roses, daises, and irises that she picked.

"They're pretty Mana." Yugi said.

"Yea. I thought they would look nice together in my room." Mana said.

Atem then walked into the garden after the morning meeting ended. He spotted Mana and Yugi talking by the fountain. He saw the flowers in Mana's hand and got and idea. He slowly walked up behind Yugi, reaching over his shoulder and grabbing a rose from Mana's bunch and put it in Yugi's hair.

Yugi jumped when he saw a hand reach over his shoulder. He calmed when the rose was in his hair, knowing only Atem likes to do that to him.

Atem chuckled at Yugi's actions and wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders.

"So jumpy. You're suppose to be relaxing." Atems aid.

"Sorry. I can't help when I get scared when someone comes up behind me." Yugi huffed.

Atem smiled and leaned down to kiss Yugi's check.

"Alright, I'm sorry. You just didn't know I was here and I wanted to take advantage of that." Atem explained.

Yugi looked up at Atem. Atem leaned down again and kiss him on the lips this time.

"That's ok. So anything new in the morning meeting?" Yugi asked.

"No, just the usual." Atem said.

"You still want me to come to the afternoon meetings?" Yugi wondered.

"Only if you want to." Atem answered.

"Wouldn't hurt. I have nothing better to do." Yugi said.

"What I'm no fun?" Mana huffed.

"No Mana its not that. I just want my time with Atem is all." Yugi told her.

"Oh, alright. I'll just go do some studding then. I need to look over some spells." Mana said.

Mana got up, walked out of the gardens with one last wave to Atem and Yugi.

Atem got up and sat where Mana sat, leaving Dawn in her place on Yugi's lap. Atem started to pet her as well with Yugi. He scratched behind her ear, making her tail wag. Atem chuckled at her.

"Dawn," Dawn opened her eyes and looked up at Atem, "Go paly girl." Atem said.

Dawn barked and got up, jumped from the fountain, running around chasing butterflys again. Atem only chuckled at her. Then Atem moved closer to Yugi.

"Now I got you all to myself." Atem whispered.

Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders and brought him close to his side.

"I love my alone time with you." Yugi said.

Atem kissed Yugi. When they pulled apart they put their foreheads together and looked in each others eyes.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Atem asked.

"You tell me all the time." Yugi said.

"Well you're beautiful." Atem said.

Yugi giggled, "Even if I look like a whale?" Yugi wondered.

Atem placed a hand on Yugi's growing stomach.

"You look just a beautiful." Atem told him.

Yugi blushed.

Aetm chuckled at him and kissed him again.

"You blush to much." Atem said.

"You make me blush. So its your fault." Yugi said.

They two only chuckled. They watched Dawn run around the garden chasing butterfly's. Then went to eat lunch. Then they had to go to the afternoon meeting.

The two walked into the throne room and they sat down on their thrones, Dawn sitting next to Yugi's throne with her full attention of what's around her.

The council entered and they bowed when they got to the bottom steps of the thrones.

"Pharaoh there is only a couple things left we need to discuss, but there is one major one." Zoa said.

"What would that be?" Atem asked.

"We need to discuss about the ball that takes place every five years." Zoa told him.

"When is it?" Atem wondered.

"Next month." Malcolm answered.

Atem sighed. Yugi silently groaned when he heard about the ball.

Atem couldn't believe that he forgot about that ball. To figure the luck of a ball that happens every five years falls on when Yugi's pregnant, not to mention he will be nine months when the ball happens.

"_Just great. More to worry about then just Yugi almost having the baby."_ Atem thought.

"Alright. Now I have heard this we will focus the morning meeting tomorrow on the ball." Atem said.

"Yes sir." The council said with a bow.

Yugi put his head in his hand. Things couldn't have got any more stressful.

"_Just what I need. People to come here and make me stressed out. That's all that I need then with I'm nine months. Well I'm just going to have to suck it up."_ Yugi thought.

After that announcement the meeting continued, but some minds were on other things.

Wolf: There is the chapter. I had a lot of stuff to do over the weekend so I didn't have much time to type this up. I finally finished it and I hope you liked the chapter. R & R.

Next Chapter: Of course, its the ball.


	21. The Ball

Wolf: Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, it took me a while to finish writing since I had a little writers block at the end. Now I have it for all of you so I hope you enjoy. Plus I added some Tea bashing in this chapter and she is going to be the reason for Yugi's fear while he's pregnant at the ball. Now if you pay attention in this chapter, you know what I'm talking about.

Akami: (Looks over shoulder at story) You're so evil.

Wolf: (Smirks) I can be when I want to.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 21: The Ball

Atem was going to meetings for a month to get the ball ready. Mostly how the throne room would be set up and who would/wouldn't be invited. Atem was the only one being in the meetings and only asking Yugi what his thought was afterwards when he saw him.

Yugi was ordered by Isis to take it easy and not go to meetings anymore. Only to be on bed rest and stuff that wasn't to physical or stressful. Until the baby was born, Yugi couldn't really so much. Of course Yugi always has someone that is always with him, Dawn mostly or Mana. Atem is with him all the time when he was done with meetings. Mostly Yugi slept, that was because he was either tired or he just wanted to catch up on his sleep.

Atem excited the throne room after the morning meetings were over. He sighed in relief as everything was now done for the ball. Everyone was going to get everything ready, starting this afternoon. The guests would start arriving tomorrow and the ball was taking place the day after tomorrow. Everything was turning out great.

Atem started to walk down the hall towards his room. He slowly opened the door and looked around for Yugi. Atem smiled when he spotted Yugi asleep in bed, peacefully. Dawn was at the foot of the bed asleep as well.

"_He has the right idea."_ Atem thought, wanting some sleep himself.

Atem took his jewelry off and quietly got in bed next to Yugi. Dawn woke up and watched Atem, but put her head back down and went back to sleep. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi and brought him close so that Yugi's back was against his chest. Yugi was still silently asleep. Atem kissed Yugi's forehead and settled his head down on the pillow.

Atem stayed awake a little, just thinking about the ball. He just pushed it away as best he could. Soon he was sound asleep with Yugi in his arms.

* * *

><p><p>

Yugi opened his eyes a little later that day in the afternoon. He yawned and left arms around him. He looked over his shoulder and smiled when ha was Atem asleep next to him. Yugi wouldn't admit this to anyone, but Atem looked so adorable when he was asleep.

Yugi managed to get Atem's arms off him and sit up on the side of the bed. He looked back at Atem as he reached out to grab Yugi's pillow and brink it clos to him and he continued to sleep. Yugi giggled at Atem's actions.

Yugi managed to get up out of bed and head to the balcony where he already had a chair and sat down in it. Dawn looked up ad sat Yugi sitting on the balcony and spotted Atem sleep still. She got up, went next to Atem and snuggled close to him.

Yugi looked over and smiled at the two. He turned back to look at the city as people went about their lives.

"I'd like to go back out into the city to see it, but I can't really go anywhere at the moment." Yugi laid a hand on his big stomach, "Hopefully I have this baby after the ball is over. My fear is having it during the ball." Yugi said, then sighed.

Yugi then remembered of what went on during these balls.

"It sounds boarding from what Atem told me. Just a butch of snobby royals that come and kiss your ass. Not like I can do much though, I'll just be sitting the entire time." Yugi said to himself.

Yugi thought of the princesses that come there and try to come onto Atem and get them in their beds. Especially one named Tea.

"I swear if any of those girls come close to coming onto Atem, I'll make them wish they never set eyes on Atem." Yugi growled lowly.

If Atem hatted people coming onto Yugi and protecting him, Yugi was much worse then him whine it came to one he loved. If anything, Yugi would make people run scared when they tried something to get Atem in bed with them.

Yugi sighed.

"Oh well, I'll just have to wait and see." Yugi said.

Yugi just went back to watching the city.

* * *

><p><p>

Atem blinked his eyes opened after a couple hours of sleep. He yawned and rubbed sleep out of his eyes. He looked to see Yugi was gone from his side of the bed and Dawn was sleeping next to him. Atem looked around the room then spotted Yugi sitting on the balcony. Atem managed to stretch and get out of bed. This woke Dawn and watched Atem as he walked around the bed and headed to the balcony. Dawn yawned. She got up and stretched as well and then shock to wake herself up.

Atem stood in the doorway of the balcony and watched Yugi as he looked out at the city.

"Yugi." Atem started.

Yugi turned his head and smiled when she was Atem.

"Hey Atem. You sleep good?" Yugi asked.

"Yea. I needed that, I caught me up on my sleep. I feel so much better." Atem said.

"I'm surprised you came back and slept. You didn't have a meeting in the afternoon?" Yugi wondered.

"Not until the ball is over. They are getting everything set up in the throne room now." Atem told him.

"The guests arriving tomorrow?" Yugi guessed.

"Yes. They're getting here tomorrow, letting them rest for the day, and having the ball the next day." Atem explained.

"Good to me." Yugi said.

"You worried about the ball?" Atem asked.

"In more ways then one." Yugi admitted.

"I figured." Atem chuckled.

"I have a lot on my mind about for then just the ball." Yugi said.

"How so?" Atem wondered.

"Well the baby's one of the things on my mind." Yugi started.

Atem walked over to Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders.

"Why the baby?" Atem asked.

"I don't know . Just with me being at the end of my pregnancy, I could have the baby any day now. I just don't like the idea of having the baby while the ball is going on still. I don't like the thought." Yugi explained.

"Yugi, don't worry so much about it. If you keep thinking about it, you'll just get more worried and it may just happen."Atem told Yugi.

Yugi sighed and nodded.

Atem placed his hand on top of Yugi's that was still on his stomach.

"Don't worry. The baby comes when it wants to, nothing you can control. If it happens during the ball, don't wory, I'll be there to help you. Alright?" Atem said.

Yugi smiled.

"Thanks Atem" Yugi said.

Both felt the baby kick against their hands.

Atem smiled and kissed Yugi's cheek.

"I'm with you no matter what happens. Remember that." Atem said.

"I'll remember." Yugi said.

The two were on the balcony for a while. They talked about what has been bugging Yugi mostly. Bakura and Malik was one of them. He was worried they would come to crash the ball, just like they did on their wedding day. Atem wasn't sure what those two would do. They haven't appeared for a while, so its a possibility they could come.

Soon they had dinner ordered to their room and they ate and talked a little more. When they were done, they got ready for bed.

Atem and Yugi got in bed. Yugi cuddled up to Atem's chest while Atem wrapped his arms around him.

"Goodnight, Yugi. I love you." Atem said.

"I love you too." Yugi said.

Atem kissed Yugi's forehead and went to sleep. Yugi followed soon after.

* * *

><p><p>

-Next Day-

Atem woke up in the morning, leaving Yugi in bed to sleep still. Atem got a bath, got dressed, and left the room. He had to go meet the people arriving today for the ball tomorrow. Atem meet his priests at the palace door and they all walked out and stood at the bottom of the steps to greet his guests.

Once the first guest arrived, he was already feeling a headache coming on.

"_I only have to deal with them for a day and a half. Nothing major. I can do this."_ Atem thought.

* * *

><p><p>

While Atem was down greeting everyone, Yugi was starting to wake up.

Yugi blinked his eyes open, he spotted Dawn at the other side of the bed. Yugi reached over and petted her head. Dawn opened her eyes and wagged her tail. She went over to Yugi and licked his face for a kiss. Yugi giggled at her.

"Yes, good morning to you to girl." Yugi said between giggles.

Dawn moved away and sat down, looking at Yugi with her tail wagging and tongue hanging out. Yugi patted her head.

Yugi looked around to find Atem, but then remembered that he must have went down to greet the guests there were arriving today.

Just to make sure, Yugi got up off the bed and walked to the balcony. He looked over to see carriages and people on lovely horses lined up to enter the palace. Yugi spotted Atem at the bottom of the steps, shaking hands with a man, a woman stood next to him and a girl behind them. Yugi remembered what Atem told him about some of the people that were coming. Just by looking at at the royals from a far, Yugi could see that the brown haired girl was Princess Tea of Romania, with the brown hair male King James and the blond hair female Queen Silvia.

Yugi glared at them as they talked to Atem.

* * *

><p><p>

Once Atem saw Kings James come out of his carriage, he knew trouble was ahead. Once Tea stepped out Atem lowly groaned.

King James walked up to Atem and bowed first before he shock his hands with Atem.

"King James, its been a while." Atem said.

"Yes it has. How have you been Pharaoh Atem?" King James asked.

"Just fine." Atem answered.

Just then Queen Silvia walked up next to James and bowed as well.

"Queen Silvia, nice to see you again." Atem said.

"Thank you Pharaoh Atem." Queen Silvia said.

Atem saw Tea behind them, but said nothing to her.

"Where is your husband Pharaoh, may I ask? I have been wanting to me him." King James said.

"Inside. He is resting." Atem told him.

"Well I'm sure we'll meet him eventually." Queen Silvia said to her husband.

"Yes. Go inside and someone will take you to your room." Atem said.

They all walked by, but Tea stood next to Atem.

Atem glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Hello Atem." Tea greeted with a seductive smile.

"That Pharaoh Atem to you, Princess Tea." Atem growled.

Tea huffed and followed her parents up the steps.

Atem sighed in relief once they left.

* * *

><p><p>

Yugi was glad when Tea and her family walked up the stairs. Yugi sighed in relief, but he knew that he would eventually meet the,. That was something Yugi was not looking forward to.

Ygui continued to watch as people keep coming to the palace. Soon it started to slow, less and less people were coming. Then no one else come, everyone attending the ball was now in the palace. Yugi saw Atem walk back up the steps and back in the palace.

Yugi went to the chair on the balcony and sat down. He waited until Atem would come back. Yugi just looked at the blue sky, a couple clouds where here in their to add shade. Yugi closed his eyes as a breeze hit his face. He sighed in content as he sat there.

Yugi then heard the door open, he opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder.

"Atem? You back?" Yugi wondered.

"Yea, I'm back." Yugi heard Atem answer from within the room.

Atem walked onto the balcony and stood next to Yugi.

"Lots of arn't there?" Yugi asked.

"Yes and I half about more then half of them." Atem said.

"Kiss asses?" Yugi guessed.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Atem told him.

Yugi chuckled.

"Yea, but for now, I'm spending my time with you." Atem said with a smirk.

Yugi looked up at Atem's smirk and smirked back.

"Sounds good to me." Yugi said.

Atem smiled and kissed Yugi.

* * *

><p><p>

-The Ball-

Yugi sighed as he stood in front of the mirror. There was specific clothes that Yugi had to wear, even though it was his royal clothes Yugi had not put them on for a month. Since he has been in the room and in his night clothes, he forgot how small the clothes are. Yugi keep trying to fix his shirt so that it covered his stomach, but sometimes it just rolled back up. Yugi was wearing a light tan no sleeved shirt, a skirt, a red cape was on his shoulders. He had his jewelry on and had his silver crown on his head. He even had his necklace on that Atem gave him a long time ago.

Yugi looked in the mirror again and sighed, closing his eyes.

Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. Yugi looked up in the mirror to see Atem behind him. Atem was wearing the same cloths as Yugi, except for this cloths being a darker tan, his cape was purple, and his jewelry plus his crown.

"What's wrong love?" Atem asked.

"My cloths don't fit me as well as they did." Yugi told him.

"Well you have gotten bigger you know." Atem said.

"Yea." Yugi sighed.

Atem rubbed a hand across Yugi's stomach.

"Don't worry Yugi. Once the baby is born you'll get your figure back." Atem said.

"That will be soon." Yugi reminded him.

"Yea and I can't wait." Atem told him.

Yugi smiled and turned in Atem's arms. Atem smiled back at him and kissed him. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Atem growled while Yugi laughed.

"Yes?" Atem called.

"You ready Pharaoh? People are starting to gather in the throne room." Mahad said from behind the door.

"Yes, Mahad. We'll be right down in a minute." Atem told him.

"Yes Pharaoh." Mahad said and left.

Atem turned to Yugi.

"Well time to get going." Atem said.

"Guess so." Yugi said.

"Ready?" Atem asked, know Yugi was kind of nervous.

"As I'll ever be." Yugi sighed.

Atem grabbed Yugi's hand. They headed out and started to head to the throne room. As they got closer to the throne room, the more nervous Yugi was getting. Yugi tightened his hand in Atem's. Atem could feel and se that Ygui was nervous. Atem tightened Yugi's hand back. He looked down at him.

"Don't worry love, things will be ok. Don't be so nervous, I'll be with you." Atem whispered to him.

Yugi looked up at him and nodded.

Atem smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

Soon they stopped at the throne door, where two guards stood watch.

Atem let go of Yugi's hand as the door opened. Yugi took a deep breath. The door opened all they way and a bunch of people were all watching. Atem and Yugi started to walk down towareds their thrones and Yugi tried to stay calm the whole time. They got up the steps, Yugi saw on his throne, Atem stayed standing and turned towards the crowd.

"Let this ball begin. Thank you all for coming and be sure to enjoy yourself." Atem announced.

The music started to play and everyone started to mingle with each other.

Atem turned back around and sat on his throne. He looked over at Yugi who was playing with his shirt because of nervousness. Atem reached over and grabbed on of his hands. Yugi looked over at him and Atem smiled at him to reassure him. Yugi watched as people mingled and danced. He just relaxed in his chair as Atem held his hand. Atem was glad Yugi was relaxing, but soon he would have to get up fro a little bit. Of course, since Yugi couldn't stand on his feet for a long period of time, he would allow Yugi to go sit when he wanted to.

After a couple of minutes, Atem stood up and held his hand out to Yugi.

"As much as you might be comfy, but we have to go mingle ourselves." Atem said.

"Do we really have to?" Yugi asked with a sigh.

"Yea, sorry. Don't worry if your feet start to hurt I'll let you go and sit down." Atem told him.

"Alright." Yuig agreed, grabbing Atem's hand.

The two got up and walked. Of course the first people they meet is King James and Queen Silvia.

"So this is your husband Pharaoh. Its very nice to meet you." King James said.

"As you King James." Yugi said, remembering his name.

"I congratulate you on the baby as well." Queen Silvia said.

"Thank you." Atem and Yugi thanked.

King James and Queen Silvia walked off, Atem and Yugi started to walk again. They med a few more people, of course they kissed their asses. Then they meet the one person that they both didn't want to meet: Tea.

She walked up to the two with a smile.

Atem and Yugi put on a fake smile as well.

"Hello Atem." Tea greeted.

Atem let formalities pass this one time.

"Hello Princess Tea." Atem greeted.

Tea turned her attention to Yugi.

"Who is this?" Tea asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

Atem's eyes slit in anger.

"This would be my husband, Yugi. Yugi this is Prince Tea of Romania." Atem said, trying to hid his anger.

"Nice to meet you princess." Yugi greeted, hiding his anger as well.

"As nice to meet you." Tea said, having a fake smile.

Right off the bad, Yugi didn't like her when Atem explained her. Now he is just disgusted by her and her appearance of how she acted towards people.

Tea turned her attention to Atem.

"See you later, Atem." Tea said seductively.

"_In your dreams."_ Atem thought.

Tea gave them one more smile and walked away.

Yugi growled and glared at the direction Tea left.

"I want to hit her so bad." Yugi growled.

"I know. I want to do the same." Atem agreed.

"I'll make her wish she never put her eye on you." Yugi told Atem.

"I know you will. I'd love to see that." Atem chuckled.

Yugi glared at him. Atem laughed. Yugi only sighed at his husbands actions.

"Fine. Well I'm going back to sit down." Yugi said.

"Alright. I'll be over soon." Atem said.

Atem kissed Yugi's forehead and walked off. Yugi shock his head and headed back towards his throne to sit down.

* * *

><p><p>

As Atem was walking around, he spotted Isis.

"Priestess." Atem greeted, walking up to her.

"Hello, Pharaoh. Enjoying the ball?" Isis asked.

"Yea I am." Atem lied.

"Now I know that's a lie Pharaoh." Isis said with a smile.

Atem chuckled at that.

"I guess you caught me." Atem said.

"You can not fool me Pharaoh." Isis told him.

"Yes, I know." Atem then remember what he wanted to ask Isis in the first place, "Isis, if you're not busy could you keep an eye on Yugi? I don't want to know what might happen when I'm not around him." Atem asked her.

"Of course my Pharaoh, I would not mind watching over him." Isis said.

"Thank you Isis." Atem thanked.

Isis bowed to Atem and she walked off to find Yugi.

Atem sighed in relief and continued to walk around.

* * *

><p><p>

Yugi was heading back to his throne, he got there without a problem. Once he saw down he left much better and let out a sigh.

"_I know I will be here most of the night."_ Yugi thought.

Isis finally caught up to Yugi. She stood against a pillar and watched him. She looked around at the guests. Then she spotted Tea not far off. She was glaring at Yugi as he sat on his throne. Isis watched her for a little bit and then Tea walked off.

"What a stupid girl." Isis whispered.

* * *

><p><p>

Atem was walking after talked to another guest. Then someone was in his way, it was Tea.

"Hello again Atem." Isis greeted.

"Go away Princess Tea. I have no intentions with you tonight." Atem told her.

"Of course you do. We should go dance. We always do." Tea said.

"No thank you Princess. I would rather not" Atem growled.

Tea was starting to get on Atem's nerves.

"Well we could just leave the ball and head to your room for some fun." Tea said seductively, grabbing Atem's arm.

Atem slit his eyes in anger and tore his arm from her grasp.

"I would rather not. If there is anyone that will be with me, it is my husband." Atem growled.

Tea then got angry.

"You'll pay for never loving me." Tea warned.

"I'll never love you, I would have never loved you. Even if you tried." Atem said.

Tea huffed and walked off.

Atem sighed and walked back to his throne. He got back to his throne and sat down.

"Tea again?" Yugi guessed, seeing Atem's tired state.

"Yep and she tried to get me to get in bed with her." Atem told him.

"I'll kill her." Yugi growled.

Isis walked up to them.

"As much as you want to Yugi, you can't right now. Considering how you are right now, if you do anything that puts stress on you of if something big does happen to you, you'll end up in labor for sure. Take my word for it." Isis explained to him.

"I'll keep that in mind Isis." Yugi promised her.

"You better, I know you have a fear right now with the ball going on." Atem reminded him.

"Yes I know. Don't worry, I'll make it." Yugi said.

The ball continued with no problem. Yugi and Atem mostly sat on their thrones and watched people mingle.

The ball was close to ending and Atem decided to walk around and talk a little more. Yugi was following Atem, but not as close since people keep getting in his way. Soon Yugi lost Atem through the crowd. He continued to walk along the outside of the crowd to see if he could find Atem.

Atem looked behind him and saw that he had lost Yugi through the crowd. Atem was by the throne room doors. Atem just stood there and waited for Yugi to find him.

Someone did find Atem, but it was someone that he didn't want to be found by, Tea.

"Alone are we?" Tea asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'm looking for my husband actually." Atem told her.

"You're still alone." Tea said, getting closer to Atem.

"Princess Tea, please leave me alone." Atem said as nicly as he could.

Tea only pressed her body up against Atem's more.

"I'm leaving until I get my prize." Tea said seductively.

Atem was surprised at what Tea did next.

Tea leaded up and kissed Atem.

Yugi was still looking for Atem. Then he spotted him by the throne room doors. Yugi was about to call to him, but then spotted Tea next to Atem. Yugi grew angry.

Yugi watched as Tea talked to Atem. She was flirting with him, while Atem was getting angry at her. Yugi was glad that Atem was fighting back against her. Yugi continued to walk towards them. Then Yugi saw something discusting, he thought he was going to throw up. Tea kissed Atem. Yugi then got furious and stormed over to them.

Atem pushed Tea away and whipped his mouth to get the disgusting take out of his mouth. Atem then spotted Yugi storming over. Yugi past Atem up and glared at Tea.

There was silence between them, just the sound of people talking.

Then there was a loud SMACK.

Some people that were close by heard the smack and turned to look at what happened.

Tea had her hand on her stinging check as Yugi continued to glare at her.

"How dare you touch my husband you filth!" Yugi growled lowly to her.

"Don't call me filth you tainted slut!" Tea growled back.

Atem then got anger at Tea's comment.

"Don't you call my husband slut, you whore!" Atem exclaimed.

Tea was surprised Atem called her that.

"I am not a whore." Tea objected.

"Yes you are. Seeing any man you can get your hands on and get them in you bed to sleep with you and leave them the next day. You're the perfect definition of a whore." Atem pointed out.

"How do you know that that baby is your? He could have been sleeping with someone behind your back!" Tea said.

"Because I am faithful to Atem and I love him, so I would never do that to him!" Yugi defended.

* * *

><p><p>

Isis was in the crowd watching the three argue. She was hopping that it ended soon. Then her necklace glowed and she closed her eyes watching the scan unfold. When Isis opened her eyes. She went running forward through the crowd. She had to stop the vision she just saw from unfolding.

* * *

><p><p>

Tea was getting angry at the two. If they wanted a fight, then she was going to fight back. Tea raised her hand and slapped Yugi so hard he fell to the ground.

Atem pushed Tea away from Yugi so hard that she fell as well at the feet of her parents that were in shock. King James and Queen Silvia heard the commotion and saw Tea fighting with Yugi and Atem. They ran over to her to see if they could get her under control and they they saw her slap Yugi and she ended up at their feet.

Isis saw what happened and was shocked. She couldn't stop what had happened in her vision. She was to late.

Atem kneeled down next to Yugi, who hasn't gotten up yet. Yugi's eyes were closed in pain and he was breathing heavily. Atem picked Yugi up into his arms.

"Yugi? Yugi, can you hear me?" Atem asked worried.

Yugi opened his eyes.

"Atem?" Yugi breathed out.

Yugi then grimaced in pain, gripping Atem's shirt.

"Yugi want's wrong?" Atem wondered.

Yugi didn't say anything, the pain was to great.

Isis finally got to them and saw Yugi's condition. Her vision was still unfolding before her.

"Pharaoh, we need to get him to the healing chambers. Now!" Isis ordered.

"Why?" Atem asked her.

"Because he's in labor!" Isis exclaimed.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: Cliffhanger of doom! Ha! Ha!

Akami: You're crazy.

Wolf: Why thank you.

Akami: (Shakes head)

Wolf: R & R for this chapter and then the next one will come around. I guess you have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen next, so there is your hint.


	22. The Baby

Wolf: The next chapter for all of you so you are not left in the dark from the cliffhanger in the last chapter.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 22: The Baby

Once Isis said that, it hit Atem hard and he picked up Yugi in his arms. Atem carried him bridle style, running out of the throne room. Isis was at his heels behind him.

The whole crowd was silent as they watched Atem run out with Yugi. Then all their gazes were turned to the royals of Romania. Everyone glared at them for what Princess Tea had done.

Atem and Isis ran through the hall of the palace until they got to the healing chambers. Isis opened the door and Atem went to one of the beds in the room and put Yugi down.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Atem.

"Atem?" Yugi said, raising his hand to put on Atem's cheek.

Atem put his hand on top of Yugi's.

"I'm right here Yugi. Don't worry." Atem said to assure him.

Yugi let a tear fall from his eye from all that was happening as well as the pain.

"Pharaoh, I'm sorry, but you must wait outside." Isis told him.

"No, Isis, please. Let Atem stay. I need him here." Yugi pleaded.

"He needs me Isis. He's scared." Atem said, understanding Yugi's fear right now.

Isis sighed.

"Alright, but just for now." Isis said, giving in.

Yugi smiled and looked up at Atem again. Atem looked down at Yugi then leaned down and kissed him.

"Atem, I'm scared." Yugi whispered to Atem.

"I know you are love, but Isis is the best. You're in good hands. Don't be scared, I'm right here for you." Atem whispered back.

Yugi had some tears falling still. Atem whipped them way.

"I know it hurts right now, but it will count in the end." Atem told him.

Yugi nodded with a smile, knowing that he would be able to see his baby after all this time.

Atem smiled to and kissed Yugi.

Yugi's smiled turned to a grimace of pain as a wave of pain past.

* * *

><p><p>

After about an hour, Isis didn't want Atem there anymore.

"Alright, Pharaoh, you must leave now." Isis told him.

Yugi was going to complain, but Atem silenced him.

"Its alright Yugi. I may not be with you, but I'll be with you, but I'll be close. As much as I want to be her with you as well, I can't. Don't worry you'll do fine." Atem incurred him.

"Alright." Yugi said.

Atem kissed Yugi's forehead and walked out of the healing chambers.

Yugi sighed then turned to Isis.

"Isis, how far am I?" Yugi asked.

"Half way." Isis answered.

Yugi groaned and just let the pain pass.

* * *

><p><p>

Atem stood outside the healing chambers door and sighed. All his priests were there as the wanted to know how Yugi was. Atem went and stood across from the healing chamber doors.

"Pharaoh, is Yugi alright?" Mahad asked.

"Yes, he seems to be fine." Atem told him.

"Now is the hard part, the waiting." Shada said.

"Yes. This will be something that I will dread." Atem groaned.

They saw Mana run up to Atem with worry all over her face.

"Atem, I heard something happened in the throne room. What happened?" Mana wondered.

"Tea happened." Was all Atem said.

"Tea? What did she do this time?" Mana asked.

"She set Yugi over the edge. Me and Tea got into an argument and she kissed me. Yugi then started to argue with Tea and Yugi slapped her for what she did. Yugi yelled as Tea, calling her names. She was yelling to calling him names. I started to argue with her because she was calling my husband names and then Tea got mad and slapped Yugi back." Atem explained.

"So Yugi went into labor?" Mana guessed.

"Yes. Now I'm stuck out here while Yugi's in there. I want to be in there instead of out here." Atem sighed.

Mana patted Atem's shoulder.

"Don't worry Atem. Yugi's in good hands." Mana assured hm.

"I know Mana. Isis is the best I know." Atem said.

Mana only hugged Atem. Atem hugged her back for his own comfort.

* * *

><p><p>

After another hour of pain, Isis came to check on Yugi.

"Yugi, it looks like your ready." Isis told him.

"Really?" Yugi wondered nervously.

"Yep, but are you ready Yugi?" Isis asked.

"I don't know." Yugi sighed.

Isis sat down on the side of Yugi's bed and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"I know this is scary to you right now. The pain is hard and everything, but this all pays off in the end." Isis assured him.

"I finally get to see my baby." Ygui said, catching on to what Isis was saying.

"Yes. Now, are you ready now?" Isis asked again.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

"Alright. I'll get my assistances and we can start." Isis said.

Yugi nodded and Isis walked off.

"_Well this is it. I finally get to see my baby after all this time."_ Yugi thought.

Isis came back with her two assistances.

"Lets start. It will take a while Yugi. I hope you know that." Isis reminded him.

"I figured." Yugi started.

Isis nodded. They all got things set up and got started.

* * *

><p><p>

As Atem was waiting outside, they all hear footsteps walking their way. They all stopped what they were doing and turned to see King James and Queen Silvia walking towards them slowly. Everyone could see that their faces showed sadness. Once they stopped in front of Atem, there was a odd silence between them.

"Pharaoh." Kings James started.

"Is there a good reason for why you dear show your faces to me?" Atem hissed.

James and Silvia flinched slightly at the sound of Atem's voice.

"We came to apologize for are daughters actions against you and your husband." Queen Silvia said.

"I'm sorry, but I will never forgive your daughter. Nothing will change my mind." Atem said with a glare.

"But Pharaoh-" King James started.

"Enough!" Atem interrupted him.

They both got silent and could see the anger in Atem's eyes. This showed he spoke the truth of how much anger Atem had for what Tea had done.

"Your daughter could have really hurt my husband or even my child if I let her continue! She is lucky that she didn't injure him severely! If something happens to my child because of her, I will make sure she gets what's coming to her." Atem growled.

James and Silvia said nothing.

"Leave. Get out of my palace. Never come back. I don't want tot see your faces ever again or your daughters. Just be lucky I don't have her punished for what she did." Atem ordered.

James and Silvia still said nothing. They bowed their heads and turned around and walked back down the hall.

Once they were gone out of sight, Atem turned to Karim.

"Make sure they do leave." Atem told him.

"Of course Pharaoh." Karim said with a bow.

Karim walked down the hall to follow them.

Atem sighed and turned back to what was really important, Yugi and their child. Even thought Atem wasn't in there with Yugi, he was going to pray and give Yugi strength to pull through and be safe.

Atem's mother died giving birth to him and Atem prayed to every Egyptian God that he knew to make sure that Yugi lived and had enough energy to live. Atem knew Yugi was going to make it through thought, Yugi was a strong person with a strong soul and would never give up on anything.

Plus he has Isis, she is the best Atem knows. Atem knew Yugi was in good hands.

* * *

><p><p>

-Three Hours Later-

After so many hours of being in labor and then so much pushing, Yugi was starting to get tired. Sweat was dripping down his face. Yugi just wished that Atem was with him to help him along in all this, but Yugi was realizing that he had to do things on his own without Atem. This was hard on Yugi, but he was trying to get through it in the end.

Yugi tried to catch his breath after another push.

"Alright Yugi, we're almost there. Just a little bit more." Isis told him.

Yugi took a deep breath to calm a bit.

"Push Yugi." Isis said.

Yugi did as told and when Isis counted to ten Yugi stopped. He was out of breath again and was getting tired quickly, but his pain was still there and was worse this time. He lit out a small scream from the pain.

"I see it. Just one more big push Yugi." Isis ordered.

Yugi caught his breath back then started pushing again, but a little harder this time. Soon Yugi's pain was gone and soon a cry was hear through out the room.

Yugi sighed in relief and fell back against the bed.

"Your son's finally here Yugi." Isis announced to him.

Yugi smiled threw his heavy breaths.

Isis gave the baby to one of her assistance, they started to clean him off. He still cried as he was being cleaned. When the assistant was done cleaning the baby off, she handed him to Isis to look over him. Isis only found something small, but the baby was completely healthy.

She walked over to Yugi and handed the baby to him.

Yugi smiled at the little form crying softly and wiggling in his arms. When the baby looked up at Yugi he stopped crying. The baby had Atem's hair with the lightning bolt streaks through his hair, Yugi big round amethyst eyes, Atem's sharp features, and Atem's tan skin even though it wasn't as dark as Atem's was.

"I'll go get the Pharaoh." Isis said.

Yugi nodded and Isis walked out.

* * *

><p><p>

Atem paced outside the healing chambers doors, he has been for the last three hours. His priests just watched him while Mana was keeping her mind on something else. Atem would stop now and then to listen, but got nothing and just keep pacing.

Soon the door to the healing chambers opened. Atem stopped and turned to see Isis walking out. She turned to Atem and smiled.

"Isis, how is he?" Atem asked.

"Just fine. You can come in now." Isis said.

Atem didn't need to be told twice, as soon as Isis said that Atem quickly went to the chambers. Isis chuckled at his actions. She looked at everyone else and just nodded to reassure them. They started to walk off and Isis went back into the room.

Atem walking in and after looking around the room. When he got to one bed, he stopped and just stared. He spotted Yugi sitting up in one of the beds with something in his arms. Atem slowly walked over to him. When Atem was close, Yugi looked up at him and smiled when he got close.

"Hey Atem. Come meet are son." Yugi said with a smile.

Atem walked over and sat on the side of the bed. He looked down at the bundle in Yugi's arms and his eyes softened. Atem watched as the baby wiggled in Yugi's arms. Then his amethyst eyes moved to Atem and he just looked at him.

"You want to hold him?" Yugi asked.

Atem nodded.

Yugi held out the baby to Atem and he wrapped his arms around the baby and held him close.

"Hey there little guy." Atem cooed to him.

The baby just looked up at Atem, trying to figure out who he was.

"You know we do need to name him." Yugi reminded Atem.

"Yea I know." Atem said.

"Got any ideas?" Yugi wondered.

"I have one." Atem started.

Atem looked over at Yugi then back down to the baby in his arms.

"Akham." Atem finished.

"Akham? That mean eagle in Egyptian right?" Yugi questioned.

"Yea." Aetm answered.

"I like it. It sound like he can soar through anything." Yugi said.

Atem looked at Akham.

"You like that name? Akham?" Atem asked him.

Akham cheered and reached up to Atem's hair and pulled on one of his bangs.

Atem smiled at him.

"I think he likes it." Atem said.

Atem noticed Akham yawn and snuggle up in his blanket then fell asleep. Atem looked at Yugi and he could see that he was tired as well. Atem leaned over and kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Got to sleep love. You're tired, I know you are. Get some rest. You deserve it." Atem whispered to him.

"Sounds good." Yugi yawned.

Atem smiled as Yugi laid down in the bed and closed his eyes. Soon his breath evened out and was sound asleep. Atem looked down at Akham, still asleep in his arms. Atem kissed his forehead.

"Welcome to the world my son." Atem whispered.

Isis was not far off as she watched all of this. She was glad that the royal family was happily together now then she has ever seen them.

Atem looked at the foot of the bed to see a basinet there. Atem got up and laid Akham down into it and moved some bangs out of his face. Atem walked back over to Yugi and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well love." Atem whispered, even though the sun would be up soon.

Atem walked out of the healing chambers and back to his rom to get some sleep as well.

* * *

><p><p>

Yugi opened his eyes later to the sound of crying. He looked around to se that it was a little past midday. Then he saw Atem at the foot of his bed with Akham in his arms as he tried to stop his crying a little. It was working, but only a bit.

Atem looked over to see Yugi awake.

"Sorry, did he wake you?" Atem asked.

"Yea." Yugi answered with a yawn.

"I didn't want to. I was trying to calm him. You looked peaceful sleeping, I didn't want him to wake you." Atem said.

"Its ok. I was walking up anyway." Yugi reassured him.

"If you say so." Atem shrugged.

Akham saw Yugi awake and held his arms out to him. Yugi smiled at him. Atem walked over and handed Akham to Yugi. Akham cheered and started babbling. Yugi chuckled at him.

"How's my little boy today?" Yugi asked him, even though he couldn't answer.

Akham put a hand in his mouth and babbled. He reached up and grabbed one of Yugi's bangs.

Yugi chuckled at him.

Isis then walked in.

"Well, some family seems happy." Isis pointed out.

"Of course." Yugi said with a smile.

"Why wouldn't we be, we have are son now." Atem added.

Isis smiled at them.

"I understand, but I would like to look over them both to make sure they're still in good health." Isis explained.

Atem and Yugi nodded.

Isis took Akham from Yugi and checked him over. Isis handed Akham to Atem and she checked over Yugi.

"Well they are both fine and healthy. I have one thing I must tell you about Akham. I found this out last night when I looked him over before and I still see it." Isis said.

"What is it Isis?" Yugi asked worried.

"What's wrong with him?" Atem wondered, worried as well.

Atem was holding Akham close to him.

"Well, my guess is that once Princess Tea slapped you Yugi and you fell to the ground that it caused Akham to have a small bit of brain damage. I now it sounds bad, but its nothing major." Isis told them.

Atem got silent and looked down at Akham in his arms still, he was holding one of Atem's bangs.

"Will it affect him at all?" Atem asked.

"Not majorly, but him learning to talk might take him a while. Other things, I don't know how long it will take him." Isis said.

Atem nodded.

Yugi was just still shocked and angered at what Tea did.

"Thank you Isis." Atem said.

Isis bowed and walked off to leave them alone. Atem looked down at Yugi to se him angry. Atem sat down on the side of the bed.

"What's wrong love?" Atem asked.

"Tea. I will never forgive that bitch." Yugi growled.

"Yugi, please. I'm just as angry as you. Just think of it like this, we have are son now and he's healthy as can be. Plus we're all happy." Atem told him.

Yugi sighed and started to calm down.

"I guess you're right. We're all happy." Yugi said.

Atem smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead. Yugi leaned up and kissed Atem on his lips. Akham wiggled in Atem's arms and whined from no attention. Atem and Yugi chuckled at the end of the kiss. Yugi turned his attention to Akham.

"Aw my boy wants attention." Yugi giggled.

Yugi tickled Akham's sides and Akham started laughing and wiggling in Atem's arms.

Both Atem and Yugi chuckled at him.

With Akham now with them, their family was complete and happy.

There was still a main evil out there, Bakura and Malik. With them still around, no one was safe just yet. Atem knew that they all couldn't be safe and happy until they were captured and dead.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: There you all go. Hope you liked it.


	23. Captured

Wolf: I don't know why, but I was lazy writing this chapter and didn't get it done till now. Plus its so short. Hope you like it. I really do apologize for this chapter being so late.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 23: Captured.

After a week of Yugi and Akham being in the heading chambers, Isis finally let them leave with full health. Akham was healthy, Yugi was still healing a bit so Isis just let Yugi go, but had to rest up a little more before he could do anything.

Yugi and Atem walked down the halls towards their room. Yugi had Akham in his arms and was sound asleep. When they got to the room, Atem opened the door for Yugi as he walked in. Atem closed the door behind them.

There was a bassinet on the far side of the room by the bathroom. Yugi walked over and laid Akham down in the bassinet. Yugi smiled as he watched his son sleep.

Atem smiled at Yugi. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

"Its different now since Akham got here. Are lives are changing." Yugi whispered.

"That's true, but the only big change now is that we are finally a family." Atem told him.

Yugi looked over his shoulder at Atem, smiling.

"I'm glad for that." Yugi said.

Atem kissed Atem's cheek.

"Come on, you still need your rest. Lets lay down for a bit." Atem suggested.

"Sounds good." Yugi agreed.

They walked over to the bed and Yugi sat down and Atem sat down next to him. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi. Then they laid back.

"I missed holding you like this." Atem said.

"It was only for a week." Yugi reminded him.

"I know, but I felt like forever." Atem told him.

Yugi shock his head and chuckled.

Then there was a silence between them.

"Mana still have Dawn?" Yugi asked, wondering about his dog.

Atem nodded, "Yea. I swear she loves that dog more then you do." Atem said.

"I know what you mean." Yugi giggled.

"You want me to go get her?" Atem asked.

"Could you? I haven't seen her. Plus I want to see what she does with Akham." Yugi said.

"Ok. I'll be right back." Atem said.

Atem kissed Yugi's forehead and left the room.

Yugi sighed in relief and settled in the nice soft bed. His comfort didn't last long because a couple minutes later Akham started to cry. Yugi got up out of bed and walked over to Akham and picked him up.

"Shh. Its ok Akham. I got you." Yugi whispered.

Akham started to calm as Yugi rocked him in his arms. Yugi went to the bed and sat down on the side and continued to rock Akham.

"Looks like you just wanted attention." Yugi said.

Akham looked up at Yugi and giggled as he wiggled his arms around. Yugi smiled down at him and kissed his forehead.

Soon the door opened and Dawn came flying in, Atem behind her.

Her tongue handing out and her tail waking happily. She jumped on to the bed and started to kiss Yugi's face. As she did, Yugi made sure that she didn't get to Akham in his arms. Atem pulled Dawn away.

"I missed you to girl." Yugi chuckled, petting Dawn's head.

Dawn yipped. Then she looked down at the wiggled baby in Yugi's arms.

Akham saw the dag and just looked at it, wondering what it was.

"Dawn, this is Akham. You have to be nice to him. You also have to protect him, like Yugi, he is family." Atem told her.

Dawn looked at Atem then back to Akham. She started to sniff him so she could understand him and figure out his sent.

Akahm reached out and patted Dawn's head. He laughed as her fuzzy short fur touched his hand.

Dawn licked Akham's hand and he pulled his hand back and laughed again. Yugi whipped the saliva off Akham's hand.

Yugi looked up at Atem and smiled as the two were connecting. They could see that Dawn liked Akham and wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

><p><p>

It was now night time. Everyone was now getting ready for bed.

Yugi had Akham in his arms as he tried to put him to sleep for the night. Atem sat on the bed and watched Yugi walk around the room and rocking Akham in his arms. Yugi had one of his figures held by Akham's little hand. Soon Akham started to close his eyes slowly. As Yugi continued to walk around rocking him, Akham's eyes finally closed to go to sleep.

Making sure Akham was truly asleep, Yugi put him in his bassinet. Yugi smiled down at him. Atem got up from the bed and walked over to Yugi, wrapping his arms around his waist. Atem looked down at Akham sleeping and smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed the side of Yugi's neck.

"So cute when he's asleep." Atem whispered.

"So are you." Yugi told him.

Atem blushed slightly.

"Don't tell anyone that." Atem begged.

Yugi turned around in Atem's arms.

"Don't worry, I wont." Yugi chuckled.

Atem smiled and kissed Yugi.

"Let's go to bed." Atem suggested.

"Agreed. I'm tired." Yugi agreed.

The two walked back to the bed and they cuddled up next to each other. Soon, they were fast asleep.

* * *

><p><p>

In the middle of the night two figure were on the palace walls.

"So, how did you find out Yugi had the baby?" The one figure asked, sitting on the wall.

"I sent on of the spies to watch the ball and he heard Yugi went into labor and had the baby." The other figure, that was standing up, said.

"Then why are we here, Bakura." The figure wondered, standing up.

"We are going to capture the baby so that the Pharaoh will do what we want. Have a batter idea, Malik?" Bakura wondered.

"Why don't we just kill it?" Malik asked.

"We will do that at the very end, no matter what." Bakura answered him.

"Sounds good." Malik said smirking.

The two jumped onto some pillars and found a way into the palace through a window in the hall. They made their way through the halls, avoiding guards along the way. Then they finally reached their destination, the Pharaoh's room.

The two smirked at each other and slowly opened the door as they snuck inside. They slowly closed the door behind them, looking around the room.

Yugi and Atem were sounds asleep in the bed. They saw the baby asleep in the bassinet and the snuck over to it. Unknown to the two, was the sleeping down on the pharaoh's side of the bed on the floor.

Dawn was woken up at the sound of footsteps by here. She opened her eyes and put her bit ears up. She spotted two unknown men near Akham's bassinet.

Bakura and Malik looked down at the sleep baby.

"Aw isn't it cute, Bakura?" Malik asked in a low whisper.

"Sure. Just grab him and lets go." Bakura ordered, also in a low whisper.

Dawn heard the two talking and didn't like what they were saying. She knew her duties as a guard dog vary well now for her masters. Dawn knew that these guys are here to hurt the little master and she wasn't' going to allow them to do that. She protected her family. Dawn got up and started to growl deeply at the two men.

Bakura and Malik heard a growl behind them. They turned around to see Dawn growling at them. Dawn growled louder and beard her teeth at them.

Malik didn't like the look of the dog, but Bakura wasn't fazed at all by her.

Dawn's growl woke up Atem. He blinked his eyes open and looked to where he heard Dawn growling. He was Malik and Bakura by Akham's bassinet and their gazed on Dawn.

Malik didn't like the dog anymore, he ran for the door. This caused caused Dawn to bark, but she didn't go after Malik, she jumped to Bakura and bit down on his arm. He screamed in pain.

All of this caused Yugi to shoot up in bed. Then Akham started to cry from all the noise.

As Dawn was attacking Bakura, Atem jumped out of bed and ran to Malik, who had opened the door. Atem tackled Malik to the ground in the hallway.

A guard walking down the hall saw the Pharaoh tackle a man to the ground. He ran to aid his Pharaoh.

"Get more guards quickly. There is more then just this one." Atem ordered.

"Yes Pharaoh." The guard nodded and ran off to get help.

Yugi watched at Bakura tried to get Dawn off his now bleeding arm. Yugi got up from the bed, snuck around Bakura and got Akham out of his bassinet. Yugi saw Atem on top of Malik, who was struggling underneath him. Yugi went to the other side of the room by the balcony with Akham still crying in his arms. He tried to calm him as much as he could.

Soon about 10 the guards came running into the room. They took Malik from Atem, then managed to get Dawn off of Bakura's arm. They were finally captured.

Bakura and Malik struggled against the guards grip.

"Put them in the dungeon and guard them. They escape, you will be punished with death." Atem ordered.

"Yea Pharaoh." The guards said with a bow.

They took Malik and Bakura away to the dungeons. Both struggling as they went.

Atem walked back into the room. He found Yugi on the balcony with Akham back to sleep.

"Yugi?" Atem started.

"I'm ok. So is Akham." Yugi said.

Atem looked down at Akham and smiled.

"I'm glad. At least Malik and Bakura are caught now." Atem said.

"Me to. All of this thought of being scared all the time is now over." Yugi sighed.

"Its not over till they're dead." Atem told him.

Yugi nodded, then yawned.

"Let's get back to bed." Atem suggested.

Yugi nodded again.

Yugi wanted to put Akham back in his bassinet, but he was still fearful. Atem put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can let him sleep with us tonight if you want." Atem suggested.

"Just for tonight." Yugi said.

Atem nodded and they went to the bed. Yugi laid Akham in the middle of the bed and they laid on either side of him. Soon they were all back asleep.

Bakura and Malik were now captured and locked awa, but Yugi and Atem's nightmares are not over yet. There face wil be decided tomorrow and that fate will end, in death.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: (Sighs) There! Finally done! I really am sorry for the long wait and that the chapter was now that long. Now that I think about it, the last two chapter wont be that long either. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed it and I will try to get the next chapter up soon.


	24. The End Of Bakura And Malik

Wolf: Here is the next chapter for all of you. Just so you know, after this there is only one more chapter. So enjoy. Sorry if its short, but not much is happening in this chapter. At least I got to add a bit more thiefshipping before Bakura and Malik meet their end.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 24: The End Of Bakura and Malik

When Atem woke up in the morning, he was still angry with what happened last night. He couldn't believe that Bakura would go after his son like that. He was now glad that he has Dawn, she did her dudes as protecting them. Now Atem was going to make sure Bakura and Malik pay for what they did and for all the things that they have done.

Yugi was getting dressed as well, since he wants to be there when Bakura and Malik gets sentenced. He was also dressing Akham, since Atem wanted Yugi and Akham there.

"Ready?" Atem asked.

Yugi picked up Akham, who was awake and wiggling his arms around.

"Yea, we're ready." Atem answered.

"Good. Lets go and end this nightmare." Atem said.

Yugi nodded and they walked out of the room towards the throne room. Dawn walked behind them since she was protecting her masters. They got to the throne room and they sat in their thrones, Dawn sat in between them. Yugi was trying to keep Akham entertained so he didn't cry out, mostly letting Akham suck on his fingers worked a lot. Once they got comfy in their thrones, now was the hard part.

"Bring in the two prisoners." Atem ordered.

Some guards bowed and left the throne room, leaving the doors opened. Soon the sounds of chains could be heard against the floor.

Bakura and Malik were walked into the throne room. Chains were around their wrists and ankles and a around their necks. The chains were connected to each other. The chains were heavy so that they couldn't break them if they tried. Yugi then could see that they had cuts and bruises on them. Yugi realized that Atem must have had them beaten over night before being sentenced.

Once Bakura and Malik were at the throne steps, they were shoved to their knees in front of the royals.

Mahad stepped forwards with a scroll in his hand. He unrolled the scroll and started to read what was on it.

"Bakura and Malik, both charged with many cases of theft, murder, kidnapping, and may cases against the royal family. With all of this, how do you pled?" Mahad asked.

"Guilty." Bakrua and Malik said at the same time.

"Now this is something I must know, why? Why did you do all of this?" Atem asked sternly.

Bakura was silent, but Malik answered.

"Are lives where hell when are village was destroyed. We were the only ones that survived, so we didn't know where to go or what to do. We came across thief's who took us in and thought us their ways." Malik started.

"After a while we started are own thief clan. We started small and did little things. After a while I found your palace and that's were most of my targets where. Then we found out about your little slave and how you felt about him. So he was my main target. I wanted to get you where it hurt." Bakura explained.

Atem got angry at Bakrua when eh started to talk about Yugi as a slave.

"What about all those killings? The guard? The slave? And Priest Seto, why him?" Atem wondered, getting angry when he mentioned Seto.

"All plans to show you we meant business and to hit your family hard with a murder of someone close to you." Malik said.

Atem's fists tightened, making his knuckles turn white.

Yugi wanted to calm him, but he was to angry right now so he probably wouldn't listen to him.

"At my wedding, why then?" Atem asked, trying to keep his cool.

"To ruin you day, by killing the one you love most." Bakura answered.

"Well you did ruin it, by almost killing me. Then you try to kill Yugi with one of you assassins. Then you go as far by also you trying to kidnap my son." Atem growled.

Atem stood from his throne.

"I have had enough! You will be sentenced to death by hanging!" Atem ordered.

Bakura and Malik bowed their heads, now knowing their end.

"Take them away." Atem growled.

The guards lifted the two to their feet and led them back to the dungeons.

Atem turned around and sat on his throne. He looked at Yugi and Akham still in his arms, he smiled at them. Yugi smiled back and grabbed Atem's hand.

Mahad stood in front of Atem on one knee.

"When do you want them to be hanged, Pharaoh?" Mahad asked.

"Today at dusk. Let everyone come to watch them, except for the children." Atem said.

"Yes, Pharaoh." Mahad said.

He stood and walked away. Soon all the other priests left as well. This left Atem, Yugi, Akham, and Dawn in the throne room with only a couple guards.

"So it'll be over soon?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, very soon. Then we can live normal from then on." Atem answered.

Yugi smiled and leaned over and kissed Atem.

Akham whined in Yugi's arms. from him not getting attention. Atem smiled down at him. He took him from Yugi's arms and held him in his arms. Akham cheered for being in his fathers arms. Akham grabbed one of Atem's fingers and held in his small hand.

Atem leaned down and kissed Akham's forehead, making Akham laugh.

Both Yugi and Atem smiled at their son.

* * *

><p><p>

-Dusk (Bakura and Malik's Hanging)-

"Yugi, you sure you want to come?" Atem asked.

Yugi looked up from the now sleeping Akham in his basinet.

"Yes, Atem. I want to see the men die for what they've done." Yugi said.

"Alright. Let's go so we aren't late." Atem said.

Yugi nodded. He looked down at Akham, then to Dawn sitting beside the basinet.

"Now you watch over Akham while we're gone Dawn, ok?" Yugi told her.

Dawn yipped in response. Yugi petted her head.

Atem grabble Yugi's hand and they walked out of the room. They headed out to the front to the palace where the hanging was taking place. The whole town was outside, all except the children. They came to see the two thieves hang for what they did. Atem and Yugi stood on the step, the priests around him, with guards all around.

"Bring out the prisoners!"Atem ordered.

Guards appeared with Bakura and Malik still chained. The guards lead them to the trap doors. Once they where up there, the ropes were put around their necks.

Atem stepped forward.

"People of Egypt, you have been called here to watch the thieves, that have been threatening Egypt for far to long, are about to be hanged for their wrong deeds." Atem told the people.

People cheered, while others booed and threw stuff at Bakura and Malik.

Atem turned his attention to the two.

"Bakura. Malik. Do you have any last words before your end." Atem asked them.

They where bot silent for a moment. Malik opened his mouth to say something, but Bakura beat him to it.

"I have one thing to say." Bakura started, lifting his head.

Bakura turned to Malik.

"Malik, I want you to know, that no matter where we go or where we end up. Just remember that I do love you. I love you with all my heard and soul. I never wanted this to happen to you for a long as I lived, but now there's no choice in the matter. Where ever I go, I hope you're there with me." Bakrua told him.

Malik was crying from what Bakura was saying.

"Oh, Bakura, I love you too. I love you so much. I hope that I'm with you because I'm more then just your partner in crime, I'm also your lover. So I'll follow you anywhere. We'll never be separated alive or in death." Malik said.

Bakura actually had a tear fall from his eyes and a smile on his face. Bakura leaned into Malik and kissed him deeply and with so much passion. Malik kissed him back with just as much passion. If his hands weren't chained he would have wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck.

Yugi looked sadly at the two as they shared their last kiss. He got closer to Atem's side and held his hand.

Atem looked down at Yugi and tightened his hand to reassure him.

Once Malik and Bakura separated from their kiss, there was a few seconds of silence over the kingdom.

Atem nodded to Mahad.

Mahad pointed to the guards by the lever, nodding to him.

The guard nodded, putting both hands on the lever and pulled it.

The trap doors opened underneath Bakura and Malik, making them fall.

Yugi his his face in Atem's side as they fell. He heard the sound of chains, then nothing. This made him look up a little to now see the two hanging there by the ropes, dead.

The nightmare was over.

"Have their bodies buried somewhere." Atem ordered the guards.

"Give them the little respect they at least need." Yugi added.

Yugi felt bad a little bit for the two lovers, but Yugi knew that they were bad. Yugi did hope that they were together at least in the afterlife, where ever they ended up.

Atem and Yugi turned and headed back inside.

They could now live a normally without the nightmare of Bakura and Malik haunting them. They were happy for that.

"Its over?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Yugi. Its finally over." Atem answered.

Atem leaned down and kissed Yugi's forehead.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: Oh it so sad with Bakura and Malik, I actually didn't want to kill them. I stuck to what I wrote down though. Maybe next time I have them as a bad guy I'll let them live or something.

Akami: You actually going to keep your word on that one?

Wolf: Yes I will. I don't like killing people in one of my favorite parings.

Akami: Ok Ok, I get it.

Wolf: Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. Only one more to go and its done. R & R


	25. Ten Years Later

Wolf: Last chapter for all of you guys. It has been fun writing this story, but there was so many things in the way that it toke me forever to actually finish it. I'm glad all of you liked this as much as I did. Now with further ado, chapter 25 for all of you.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 25: Ten Years Later

It has been ten years since Bakura and Malik have been gone, things have been fine in Egypt. The palace was back to normal as always. The royals liked that their lives where normal now. Even after all the stuff with Bakura, not much has happened to the royals.

As of now, the palace was quiet. Then that silence was broken, the sounds of children yelling and laughing could be heard throughout the halls of the palace.

Four kids ran through the garden laughing. At the head of the group was a boy, followed by two girls, and another little boy in the back of them all. They were playing a game of tag.

Their fun was soon stopped when the boy up front hit into something, well more like a someone. The other kids stopped and just stared. The boy looked up and got scared at who they saw.

It was Yugi, a stern look on his face as he had his arms across his chest.

"Akham." Yugi growled.

Akham cringed.

"Y-Yes, mommy?" Akham asked, still a little scared.

"Is there a reason why you're not at your studies with Mahad?" Yugi wondered.

"W-Well...um...er-" Akham started.

"It was my fault mommy." One of the girls stepping forward, "I'm sorry. I just wanted Akham to play with use." The girl said.

Yugi looked down at the little girl. She had black hair and red bangs with tan skin, her crimson eyes looking up at him with apology.

"Kora, you know that Akham needs to study right now. Not play." Yugi said.

Kora nodded, along with the other kids.

Yugi turned his attention to Akham, still on the ground.

"Now, Akham go to your studies." Yugi ordered.

"Yes mommy." Akham said.

Akham quickly got up and ran out of the garden.

"The rest of you go off and play. Just stay in the gardens where I can see you." Yugi told them.

They nodded and ran off.

Yugi walked to the fountain and sat down on it, he watched the kids play.

After the past ten years, things happened to Yugi and Atem that changed their lives for the good. It made the two very grateful for what they had.

First, would be with Akham being the crown prince and he was ten, he started his studies to become the next Pharaoh. His life was changing now and he was starting to take responsibilities as the crowned prince.

Next, was a little back, when Akham saw only three. Yugi found out that he was pregnant again. This time he had a set of twin girls. There was Kora, who was born first as well as the crowned princess. Then there was Kora's twin sister, Kari that was born five minutes after Kora. Kari had red hair, black bangs, and crimson eyes. Compared to Kora with her tan skin, Kari had pale skin with a slight tan. Although the two girls where totally different with Kora acting so much like Atem and Kari acting a little bit of both of them, the seven year olds weren't treated different in any way.

The two years after the twins where born, came Heba. He was a sweet boy that was a miniature version of Yugi with the same hair and eyes, but with tan skin. He acted like him so much with his shy nature.

As Yugi sat on the fountain, watching the kids still, he remembered something he had to check on. He stood from the fountain.

"Kids I'll be back. I have to check on something for a moment." Yugi said.

The kids stopped and looked at Yugi.

"Ok mommy." Heba said.

"We'll be good." Kora and Kari said.

"We promise." All three said together.

Yugi nodded and walked towards his and Atem's room. Yugi opened the door to the room and walked to the one side of the room, where a crib was set up. Yugi walked over and looked down into the crib to find two babies sleeping peacefully. It was a boy and a girl about 1 ½ years old. Yugi had put them down for their afternoon nap.

These two were a complete surprise to Atem and Yugi, since they said that they wanted to stop after Heba. When Yugi found out he was pregnant again, the two approved of it though and was glad that they had them. Yugi and Atem agreed that they didn't want anymore kids now.

They both had a vary light tan to them. The boy was Hartem, who had the star shaped tri-colored hair, but he only had the yellow bangs framing his face, unlike Atem's or Yugi's. He also had Atem's sharp features and his crimson eyes. The girl had back hair with red highlights going through her hair and only two yellow pieces hair on each side of her face. She had soft features and amethyst eyes. Her name was Rose.

Yugi smiled as the two continued to sleep. Yugi went back to the door, but once he put his hand on the door knob, he heard crying.

Yugi sighed and went back to the twins. Yugi saw that only Rose was awake. He reached down and picked her up before she woke her brother as well. Yugi tried to calm her.

"Hey there Rose, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

Rose stopped crying a little and laughed a little at Yugi. Yugi only chuckled at her and held her little hand in his. He walked to the bed and sat down on it.

Yugi didn't pay attention to the door opening or closing. Yugi then felt arms wrap around his shoulders, making him jump.

Yugi looked behind him to see Atem smiled at them.

"Hello Atem." Yugi greeted.

Atem leaned down to kiss Yugi.

"Hello to you to. I see someone's awake." Atem said.

Yugi looked down at Rose in his arms.

"Yep, but she only wanted some attention." Yugi said.

Atem took one of Rose's figures in his hands.

"How's my little girl?" Atem asked.

Rose laughed at him.

"Atem, the other kids tried to get Akham out of his studies today." Yugi told him.

"Why?" Atem wondered.

"They just wanted to play with him is all." Yugi said.

"Well they need to understand that Akham needs to do his studies and can't play when he is doing them." Atem said sternly.

"Well you're going to have to talk to them about that. I told them a little bit, but you went through it. So I think you should tell them to make them to understand." Yugi suggested.

"I will. Where are they now?" Atem asked.

"In the garden." Yugi answered.

Atem nodded and turned towards the door.

"Go easy on them Atem, they're only little kids." Yugi reminded him.

"I will Yugi, don't worry." Atem said.

Atem left the room and headed to the garden. As Atem got to the garden, it was quiet. To quiet.

Then something jumped on his back, making him fall down. Then he heard laughing.

"Daddy." Three kids cheered.

Atem looked over his shoulder and chuckled at them.

"Ok, get off daddy." Atem told them.

The three got up off Atem back. Atem stood up, fixing his clothes.

"Now kids, I have to talk to you." Atem said.

All looked to the ground.

"Are we in trouble daddy?" Heba asked.

"No not really. I just want to explain something to you guys." Atem said.

Atem lead them to the fountain and sat down.

"What is it you want to talk about daddy?" Kari wondered.

"Its want you did today with Akham. I don't want you taking him away from his studies. He needs to be there. He can't paly with you all the time like he use to." Atem told them.

"Why, daddy? Akham use to paly with us all the time before." Kora said.

"I know Kora, but now your brother had things to study for since he is the crowned prince. He needs to know there things." Atem said.

"Why? Why are they important to Akham?" Heba asked.

"So that one day he will be Pharaoh to. I had to go through the same studies as well. They are very important." Atem answered.

All the kids got silent.

"Do you understand now?" Atem asked.

"Yes daddy." All the kids answered.

"Good. Now Akham should be down soon. Hen he's done you can paly with him." Atem said.

All the kids nodded and ran throughout the garden.

Atem stood up and headed out. Then he felt a tug on his shirt. Atem looked down to see Heba.

Atem kneeled down in front of him.

"What is it Heba?" Atem wondered.

"Daddy, can you play with me?" Heba asked.

Heba game his cute puppy dog eyes, something that showed he got it from Yugi and that he was a mini version of Yugi.

As much as Atem was melting at what Heba was doing, he couldn't play right now.

"Sorry, Heba, I have to go talk to mommy then I have to go back to the throne room." Atem told him.

Heba left go of Atem's shirt and sighed heavily.

"You want to come with me to see mommy?" Atem asked.

Heba nodded.

Atem smiled and grabbed Heba's hand and they walked to Atem's room. When they got there Heba ran into the room. He went in hugged Yugi, being careful of his little sister in his arms.

"Hi mommy." Heba greeted.  
>"Hello Heba." Yugi greeted.<p>

Heba let got of Yugi and started to look around the room for something. Atem then saw Yugi on the bed still, but with a sleeping Rose this time.

"I'm back and before you ask, yes I did go easy on them." Atem said.

Yugi nodded and got up and put Rose back into the crib next to Hartem, who was still sound asleep.

"Why is Heba here?" Yugi asked.

"He wanted to come." Atem said.

They saw Heba looking under the bed.

"Heba, what are you looking for dear?" Yugi wondered.

"Dawn. I can't find her." Heba said.

"She's out on the balcony." Yugi told him.

Heba ran to the balcony and spotted Dawn sleeping.

Dawn was a full grown dog and she is still a very good dog, fun to play with, loves to be around the kids, and she still guards her family well.

Heba poked Dawn's nose. Dawn's big ears poked up and she blinked her eyes open.

"Good girl, Dawn." Heba petted Dawn's head, which made Dawn's tail wag, "Come on." Heba said.

Dawn stood up and stretched and yawned before following Heba into the room.

Dawn went to Yugi and he petted her head.

"Can I take Dawn outside?" Heba asked.

"Of course sweetie. Go take her to the garden and go back and play." Yugi said.

"Come on Dawn. Lets go outside." Heba said.

Heba ran out the door and Dawn got up and ran behind him.

Atem chuckled as Heba left.

"He is so like you." Atem said.

"Yea, I know." Yugi said.

Atem took Yugi's hand and they went to the balcony and stood there looking over the town.

Atem leaned down and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Yugi wondered with a smile.

"What? I can't kiss the person I love most?" Atem asked.

"You can kiss me all you want." Yugi said.

"Good." Atem smiled, kissing Yugi again.

They both went back to looking out at the town. Atem's arm wrapped around Yugi's waist.

"Atem, I realized something." Yugi started.

Atem looked down at Yugi.

"What love?" Atem wondered.

"I realized, that if I was never theta little slave boy that was always picked on or that fell into that fountain that day. I would have never meet my best friend and the love of my life. I'm happy then ever in my life then it ever was." Yugi explained.

Atem smiled at him.

"I feel the same way Yugi. If I never saved that little boy then, I wouldn't be this happy. You make me the happiest man in the world. I love you, Yugi, forever." Atem said.

"I love you too, Atem. Forever." Yugi said.

The two kissed. It was a very long and very passionate kiss.

"Do you have to go back to the throne room?" Yugi asked.

"I do. I'll see you later ok?" Atem answered.

"Ok." Yugi said.

Atem kissed him one more time before he left.

Yugi sighed happily and went back to looking at the town. Yugi then heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened the door to see Akham there.

"Akham? Is your studies over?" Yugi asked.

"Yes mommy. I just want to come to tell you that I'm sorry for before. That I skipped my studies and stuff." Akham apologized.

"Oh, don't worry Akham. Your brother and sisters understand now that you can't play while you are studying. Just promise me that it wont happen again." Yugi said.

"I promise." Akham said.

"Good. Now why don't you go find you your brother and sisters and go play. Heba just took Dawn down there." Yugi said.

"Ok, bye mommy." Akham said.

Akham ran down the hallway.

Yugi smiled and closed the door. Yugi checked on the twins before he went to the balcony again.

This was the life Yugi and Atem never imagined, but they wouldn't change it for anything and nothing was going to change it.

This started with a love between friends of a Pharaoh and a slave. Then that friendship bloomed into a love no one could break. Then the start of a family showed that their love grew and that no one could ever break their family apart. There was some twists and turns that they had to get over, but they got over them together.

This shows a love that can not be broken, ever.

The End!

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: Yeah, I finally got this story done. I never wanted this story to go on for this long, I was wanting it done a long time ago. Things got in the way, but that's fine. I'm glad all of you where with me through all of this and I'm glad to have such amazing readers, I thank you. I hopped you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it.

Akami: I'm glad this is over.

Wolf: Come on Akami. You liked it.

Akami: Sure.

Wolf: He likes it, he just wont admit it. I guess I'll see you guys later. See you in the next story.

Akami: Don't forget to R & R as well. Bye.


End file.
